The Lucky One
by Beamqueen40
Summary: Bella is a six year old who is abused by her father and left to die till Carlisle saves her. The family wants to adopt her, but mut hide their secret till she's 16. Then she decides what she wants. BxE Story is better then summary!
1. The Lucky One

_This is my first REAL story on fan fiction. Please review on comment any suggestions. Bella is six years old by the way. She is quite intelligent for a six year old too. Hope you like it, promise I'll update soon, because a lot of this story is already written. I hope I get reviews too! Come on it only takes 5 seconds. I will answer all questions and reviews. _

_P.S. this chapter is short, but it's the most important one I think._Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers except for the abusive adoption plot. But all characters and setting and myths belong to SM night that Daddy gets drunk. This happened every time Mommy left. He would get keg of beer and drink every last drop. Then he would get another and repeat until he passed out.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself hiding under my bed. I quietly breathed hoping he wouldn't find me this time, but I doubt that.

I could see his steel toe boots through the crack on the bottom of the door. Those boots are the worst to be kicked in. They hurt more then anything else he wears. But he usually wears the boots, so I'm used to it now.

"Come out, baby. Why would you run from your own Daddy," he slurred all his words. He was really drunk tonight. He must have started his night really early. It is only 8:30, about a half hour past my bed time. Not like it mattered anyway. I missed school so much because of my bruises from Daddy. Now, I am lucky to go to school maybe once or twice a month.

I pulled Spot close to me. Spot was my first, and only friend. My stuff Dalmatian puppy was always there for me. He has been with me throughout it all. Three years ago Mommy gave me Spot for a birthday gift. That was the last gift I got on my birthday. Spot always kept the monsters away, but he couldn't keep this one away. Daddy hurting me only started two years ago when Mommy started leaving every couple of days. He always had an excuse for Mommy on how I got my bruises though.

BAM! My door flew open and hit the wall. I heard a loud crack come from the door, I swear it cracked down the middle. I scooted farther into the darkness trying to hide. I hugged Spot closer as Daddy walked into the room.

"Come on, Daddy won't hurt you!" I hated when he yelled.

I also hated when he promised. Every time he hurt me he would promise for it to be the last time. But he always a couple days later it would start again, I couldn't trust anyone but Spot.

Daddy slowly opened the closet door, my usual hiding place. When he opened the closet to not see me there he said sweetly, "Oh, we're playing hide-and- go seek are we?"

He had an evil smirk on his face that had been graved into my head.

He stood there pondering on where I was hiding. My breathing grew ragged ad he drew to the bed. He crouched down under the bed and whispered, "Oh there you are now, come out and see Daddy."

His words were getting more slurred by the minute. I tried scooting farther back against the wall, but he grabbed my arm and ripped me from under the bed. My shoulder popped out of socket, and I let out a blood curling scream. That only made this more fun for Daddy.

He picked me up by the sides of my arms, I made sure not to let go of Spot. He would protect me, or at least be there with me through it once again. I wanted to cry, scream, but who would hear me but Daddy. The neighbors would hear, but they wouldn't do anything about it. It would only get me hurt worst and suffer longer.

He threw me at the floor against the wall. Spot fell out of my hands, but I snatched him as soon as I could reach him. My mouth way bleeding from where I hit my jaw on the floor. It hurt so bad, I was about to cry when Daddy kicked me. I heard a loud crack, I told you those steel toe boots hurt.

I couldn't hold it in, I let out a quiet whimper. "Oh baby, I don't want you to cry," he said as he brought his foot back to kick me again. This time in the head. I knew this was going to be the end. In a way I was happy, I knew I would have a happy place after this.

"Please Daddy, don't do this again, you promised."

He brought his foot back farther, I cringed gripping Spot tighter.

"Shit!" He yelled when he heard sirens in our driveway. He threw his beer bottle at me, and hit me right in the head. He ran out of my room leaving me there to die. I started to sob in pain and sorrow. I now had glass pieces engraved in my head, laying all around me. I started to slip away. I could feel unconscious coming for me. My vision starting getting blurry around the edges.

I then closed my eyes, I could still hear voices though. I heard a cop and my Daddy.

"Wh Wh Why wooould you arrestmeI havedone nothingwrong Of Of Officer," He was yelling and slurring his words almost beyond interpretation. I knew his face was turned in an innocent smile, breath smelling like beer and whiskey.

I didn't have to see him to know it.

As my hearing slowly got quieter, I heard an angel coming for me. I thought it was over, I was finally dying to live in peace. Mommy wouldn't miss me and Daddy I know wouldn't miss me. I would finally be loved by someone, as strong arms picked me up, I suddenly knew. I wasn't dying.

"She's going to be just fine," the doctor told the cops and my Daddy. Like he would care anyway.

"No I'll carry her," the doctor said carrying me out of my room. He saved me, I was to scared to shy away from him. so I just snuggled into his chest more.

The last thing I heard was the beeping of my heart monitor and the sirens, wailing in our quiet neighbor hood.

_Member review!!! Also add story to favorites. Please!!!_


	2. My Angel

_**Thank you for the people who read, I appreciate it. I know this is short, but it is sort of a build up to the next few chapters. Please message me on what you think. **__I was laying there on my bed, waiting to let the pieces fall. Daddy was already beating on my door, why try to hide from what's known. I hugged Spot closer then ever knowing this was going to be the worst of them all. His banging got louder each passing second._ "_Come out, come out, where ever you are?" He was starting to slur his words, the usual. Daddy saw this as a game, when I saw it as peace coming. Hoping one day, he would beat me so hard that I would get to be an angel. When I became an angel, everyone would love me. For now though I got Spot. __Daddy's pounding got harder, until he beat through the door. It fell to the ground with a loud a crack. Daddy had an evil smile on his face, making him look even more mean. I looked in his right hand to see a gun. __"Please Daddy, don't hurt me. I'm only a little girl, I want to have a real Daddy for once. Please don't hurt me," I starting crying. I knew that it would only lead to worst. My words would do nothing to him, but add more pleasure to this torture. __His hand inched upwards to aim the gun at me. I started so wail and scream so loud, that the neighbors would think I was dying. For all they knew, I was dying. I have been for the last two years. __"Bye, bye, baby girl," He said, as he pulled the trigger. I let out an earth defying scream as the bullet headed toward me and th..._ "Bella, your all right. Shh, calm down, you're safe here. It was just a nightmare, my child." It was the nice doctor, Carlisle. He was holding me in his arms, he had a worried look on his face.

My breathing slowed over time along with my heart. My cheeks turned red as I realized what had just happened. I hid my face in his jacket as he set me back down.

"Now, now Bella. There is no need to be scared, everything is fine. Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked me very sincerely, but cautious incase I started sobbing again.

"No, I want you to stay," I said so quietly I barely heard myself. I was surprised he heard me. "Yes, I can stay until you fall back asleep. Want me to keep the monsters away?" I didn't know to trust him yet. He was the person I trusted the most, but could I? Should I? "Okay," I said blushing, "I want you to keep da monsters away." I was fiddling with my fingers embarrassed of what I was saying.

"Okay, so how old are you?" He had a flicker of interest in his eyes. His eyes weren't far away, like Daddy's always were. Carlisle seemed to be intent listening to me, well watching me.

"I am six," I said quietly once again, afraid he didn't hear. I tried sitting up, but he pushed me back down to the bed. My ribs were hurting along with my shoulder. So, I didn't ask why I had to stay down.

"Can you tell me what your doggy's name is?" He was looking at Spot, my Dalmatian stuffed animal. I looked down at him feeling my cheeks turn hot. I was to shy to answer, and he must have noticed. I am not a girl of many words.

"Okay, would you like me to fix him for you sometime?" He was pointing to Spot's paw. It had a tear in it from Daddy. He ripped his paw one night, the stuffing was coming out. So I nodded my head and that was all. I still didn't make eye contact.

"I will fix him soon for you then. It's late so I am going to let you sleep," he told me. I didn't want him to leave, my nightmares would come back. Spot couldn't keep all my monsters away. There were always to many and Daddy is always the biggest.

"No, stay with me. Least until I fall asleep." I had moisture building in my eyes. I think he could see.

"I will stay until you fall asleep. I will keep all those mean monsters away. I promise," I didn't know to believe him or not. Daddy promised me so many times.. So, I just nodded my head and finally looked him in the eye.

His eyes were a warm fuzzy brown. Kind of like Topaz with a wet look to them. They were so warm and inviting, unlike cold and filled with anger of Daddy's. Carlisle's hair was blonde not to long, but not to short either. His smile was so happy, and safe. I all of a sudden felt safe around him, I felt like I could tell him anything. I was about to speak when my eyes started to droop.

"Will.. you be here... tomorrow?" I was taking breaths in between. I was slowly drifting off. "Yes, I will be here right when you wake up, is that okay?" I would be able to talk to him tomorrow then. I was excited for morning to come now.

"...Okay, night nigh..." I went off. I didn't have any more nightmares.

I only dreamed about Carlisle carrying me, protecting me from harm. I dreamed I Was hiding under the darkness of my bed. Scooting farther and farther into it. Until Carlisle's hand grabbed me gently. He pulled me out to the darkness under my bed, into the light of the room.

My new beginning, he was my angel. He saved me from the smothering darkness. With that all my nightmares went away.


	3. Hakuna Matata

_**Hope you like it. It takes place in a whole day. Carlisle is going home, because he has to talk to Esme and the family. . I hope you like it and I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters and I own the plot. Hope you enjoy it, please share and spread (but please don't steal it)Rewind: And with that, my nightmares went away.**_

_**Quote of the Chapters...(sorry for the first two chapters quotes, I couldn't get them in there so here are all three now.)**_

_**Chapter 1: "**_**The pain goes away just give it time. Sooner or later you will be the lucky one, who gets saved."**_**Chapter 2: "**_**The guardian angels of life sometimes fly so high as to be beyond our sight, but they are always looking down upon us."**_**Chapter 3: **_**"The past can hurt. You can either run from it or learn from it." -The Lion King________________________________________________________________________**

**I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I loved the sun, I never really got to play in it though. Daddy always made me stay inside the house. It always made my gray clouds go away. When I thought about the sun taking away my fear, I suddenly worried about Spot. **

**I look to my left to see he was gone. I sat up and searched all around, until I spotted Carlisle. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, holding Spot. He smiled at me, making me smile even wider.**

**Around him, I wasn't scared. I trusted him, and only him. Everyone else seemed to lie and be hateful, but he was always filled with happiness and kindness. That of which I never got much of. **

**I looked down in Carlisle's hand to see Spot's paw all better. **

**"You fixed Spot!" I said almost yelling, yet very surprised. Spot had been hurt for so long, I thought you couldn't fix him.**

**"Yes Bella. I promised you I would didn't I?" Flash backs from my nightmare came back. **

**Daddy banging on the door, holding a gun. Spot and me huddling in the corner of my bed. Then Daddy pulling the gun up at my head, and me waiting for the end to come. Which I longed for,...that was until I found Carlisle. **

**He showed me that there is good in this world. In my life, I have only ever had bad. Mommy was always gone, never saying I love you or miss you. Daddy beating me until I was left there to die. I had no friends at school, they thought my bruises were ugly. So, I have never had any real friends that were good people. Carlisle is the first one, I can remember.**

**"You're a animal doctor too!" I realized that he could fix people and animals. He must be really smart. He walked over to me holding Spot. He handed him to me with warm welcoming eyes. **

**I rotated the paw around and around investigating. It looked like there was never a wound there. I snuggled my face into his fur, reminding me of my room. **

**My room, I missed it so much. I loved the color, turquoise and violet. My favorite colors, along with ponies everywhere. I loved my room, just not the memories of it.**

**"Bella, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He said pointing to the hallway. I trusted him enough to do anything he asked. I tried hopping off the bed with a quick nod, saying yes. I almost fell off the bed, going head first. I was clumsy, well beyond clumsy. I could trip over my own two feet, which I do often.**

**I was soaring to the floor when a pair of hard barriers caught me. Carlisle caught me in his arms and chuckled. **

**"Whoa, easy there cowgirl. You don't want to get more sick," he said. Setting me down on the ground grabbing a hold of my hand.**

**"I fa- fall a lot," I stuttered being embarrassed. I looked down at my feet while we walked out of the room. My cheeks red like a tomato.**

**When we were walking down the hallway, I looked at all the pictures. There were pictures from 'The Lion King.' There were pictures from Simba being born to him and Nala being married.**

**I looked up and started laughing at one. It had Timon and Pumba, my two favorite characters. **

**Carlisle looked at me strange and then asked, "What are you laughing at?"I pointed to Timon and Pumba in the picture. My cheeks turned a light pink. "Do you know how to read," he asked me.**

**I looked down at my feet, once again embarrassed. Like I said, I was always to hurt to go to school, or never had a way of getting there. I slowly shook my head no, not making eye contact. Afraid of what he would think of me now. "I'll read it for you then. It says 'Hakuna Matata', do you know what that means." I looked up and shook my head no.**

**"Well, it means 'No worries'. Bella, like you, you don't need any worries anymore. You are safe here, nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise." I blinked quickly shocked at what he said. I didn't have to worry anymore, I was finally free. At least I wouldn't worry with Carlisle around.**

**"Hakuna Ma...ta....ta?" I said questioningly. I didn't know if I pronounced it right. He shook his head, yes.**

**"Hakuna Matata, means no worries." I sang quietly to myself, but Carlisle heard. "For the rest of your days," he sang out quietly to me. I giggled at him, and the nurse behind him listening. She just ignored him and kept walking with a smile on her face. **

**"It's our problem free, philosophy," he held the note waiting for me to join in. I was scared, but I sang anyway. "Hakuna Matata," we sang in harmony. **

**"So, see Bella. Hakuna Matata. You have no more worries for the rest of your life. No more pain, okay." I nodded still blushing and smiling from singing. I didn't care the nurses heard, and either did he.**

**We kept on walking down the hallway and I passed one picture I stopped at. It had Rafriki on it, the baboon. I thought he was funny. I looked up at Carlisle and he just nodded."The past can hurt. You can either run from it or learn from it." He spoke very clearly and looked down at me very intently. "Bella do you understand that?" I nodded slowly.**

**That saying meant to me and my life. I could run from my dark past or learn from it. I stood there thinking very intently thinking what to do when Carlisle picked me up. HE propped me up on his hip as we started walking back down to my room. I laid my head on his chest, it was hard, but comforting and I thought. It was so easy to run from the past, but so much better if I learned from it. We were back in the room as he set me down on the bed. **

**"Bella, I have to go okay. I will be back soon." I let out a quiet whimper, "Please don't go." I started to cry.**

**"I'm sorry but I have to go for a little, but I will be back before you know it." He said, with sympathy in his eyes. He didn't want to leave either. **

**"Okay, can I ask one more question?" **

**"Sure," he said crossing his hands and sitting on my bed. I started to back down from asking, but then decided to just say it. **

**"Who is your favorite person?" I really wanted to know. I had been thinking about this so long. He knew so many people, how could he choose.**

**"Well," he seemed to ponder on what to say. "My favorite person would have to be Esme, my wife. Along with my family of course. Without Esme, I wouldn't be able to keep such well behaved kids." He said that with admiration for Esme and his kids. "Who is your favorite person, Bella?" **

**I said the only person I could think of that meant anything to me, "You." I blushed as I thought about my answer, for surely he would leave now. I didn't want him to think I was weird or anything.**

**He answered reassuringly, "Well Bella, you are definitely in my top ten favorite person list." He smiled at me causing me to laugh. He stood up and started walking out. "I'll see you later." **

**Tears were forming around my eyes. I really didn't want him to leave. He was my friend and I couldn't trust any of the other workers. He waved and said, "Don't worry, I will be back soon." With that and a wave he left. **

**I turned up to he TV to see Sponge bob, but I didn't care. I just ignored Sponge bob as I thought about a family. I had no family, where would I go after this. I couldn't go back to Daddy, no way, no how. Mommy, she didn't care about me at all. The rest of my family had all passed away or lived far away from here. I had no family at all. **

**I thought about this and looked up at the TV. Sponge bob's parents were coming to pick him up cause his house had got eaten up. He started crying, along with me. Only he had a family, friends, and his house when it reappeared. I had nothing, and I started to sob. **

**'Hakuna Matata', that's what Carlisle said and that is what I need to do. With that, my tears started to fade, as I left the past behind me**

**Come, on review! It's only an extra five seconds for you to make my day ****J**


	4. Adoption

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. It was hard thinking like Carlisle so I hope I did well, I tried hard. Also Edward can read her mind until she starts getting older. It gets fuzzier the older she gets. I think it is a good twist. So hope you like it. **

_**Chapter quote: (There are a few)**_"_**Friend by Change, Father by Choice...."**_ Oh how I hated leaving Bella. I was trusted by her and it broke my heart to think someone could abuse that little angel. Those dark eyes were beautiful, she is beautiful all over. I had to save her from her misery, her pain. I had to talk to Esme.

I sped down the driveway, going slow for once. I was thinking through how I would say what I wanted to them. I never really had thought it through, it was a last minute decision for me.

I forgot that Edward could hear me, of course he knew about Bella. Now he knew this too, _'Do not say anything yet Edward, please'._ I was hoping he was listening now.I parked the car in the garage next to Alice's Porsche. We had gotten it for her birthday, well actually just a present.

I sat in the car for about ten minutes, trying to figure how to explain it to my family, mostly Esme. I took a deep, unneeded breath and got out of the car. I opened the door to the house and crept in.

"Esme, kids come here. I need to talk to you about some things," I tried to sound sincere and calm, but in actuality I was nervous. In a matter of a second all of them were in the room. They all had innocent and worried expressions, all but Edward and Alice. They both had smirks on their faces and nodded there heads. Jasper looked worried but had a smile on his face. I guess Alice, Edward, and I were rubbing off on him. They were worried of what the family would think, yet happy I was willing to do this.

"Okay, I need to explain to you guys something important to me. Now don't react until I explain it all to you," I started to get anxious. "There is a little girl, about six at the hospital. Her name is Bella," everyone looked confused, but I continued.

"She was abused by her father for two years, almost beaten to death until i found he..."

"What the part of her life are we in?" Rosalie of course couldn't stay quite. She hated any idea of another knowing our secret.

"Just wait and I'll explain Rosalie." She rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

"Anyway, she has no family. Her Dad is locked up, her Mom is no where to be found, and she has no other family. I am the only one she trusts, and I was wondering. Would you guys like to adopt her with me?"

"Hell no!," Rosalie screamed. Esme looked at her and scolded her through her facial expression.

"We are no orphanage. She has no right to come into this family, I don't care if she was an abuse victi..."

"Rosalie, she was abused by her own father. Her own Father for two years. She is only six, you were what 18, 19. It only happened to you once, it happened to her everyday," Edward explained to her trying to calm her down. It seemed to be working, Edward had heard every thought of mine. I felt sorry for him going through the same torture of hers and mine.

"What about Jasper, he can't handle blood that well. I don't know how he would be with a little girl," Alice spoke this time. She was a little doubtful, but she was hoping I would have a solution.

"We can control him, hold him off. We can go hunting more and take every precaution by not being in the same room at the same time as her." I tried thinking of more ideas to protect Jasper, my newest son.

"Well how are you going to explain us being vampires. She'll tell everyone, there is no way to cover it up. How will you tell her that we never age. Huh, you want the Volturi coming after us to kill our family and her," Rosalie was filled with anger. The idea of someone knowing her secret killed her.

"I will make up some excuses on it. At sixteen we can tell her the truth and let her make her own decision and..." Rosalie stormed out of the room, everyone else had shocked expressions on there faces. They thought I was crazy for wanting to adopt a human.

"Will I be able to play games with her?" Emmett asked to enthused.

"Yes, but you will have to be very gentle with her. She is fragile," Esme spoke for the first time through this discussion. She had a soft look on her face, knowing soft wouldn't be enough fun for him. We would have to watch him closely around Bella.

"Emmett will you go calm down Rosalie, you too Jasper?" They both nodded and left the room, I felt a wave of calmness sweep over the room as I saw Jasper smiling and slip out of the house.

"Edward, Alice, what do you think of this?" I looked at both of them. They were smiling and looked excited.

"I think it would be fun. I could dress her up, put make up on her, and take her shopping. I think I could handle Jasper too. I can see her here already. I started seeing her about a day ago. I've seen her playing dress up with me, hide and go seek with Emmett, and Edward showing her playing his piano. I've seen it all, it can happen Carlisle

. Please, Carlisle, everything will be okay," I believed every word of Alice. She probably did see all of that, since Bella had been in the hospital for one day, I started thinking about adopting her. Also on how to tell her about the vampire secret. That was the hard part of this deal.

"Edward and what do you and the others think?" Edward would be just as informative as Alice.

"Well I think it would be interesting. Rosalie hates the idea of the family secret being told to a human. Emmet thinks it is the funniest thing ever. Watch him around Bella, please, he already had ideas about her," I already knew Emmett would be one of the worst ones around her.

"Jasper is worried. He doesn't think he can control himself that close to human blood. Living in the same house. He is afraid he's going to hurt her and disappoint the family. Alice," he looked over at her and smiled. "Well she thinks it is the best choice you have ever made. She has already seen you make the decision. Esme, well I'll let her tell you what she thinks. So I would say do what you think is right." With that Edward and Alice ran outside with the other kids. I turned to Esme and looked at her directly in the eyes for the first time in this argument.

She had a soft, yet confused look. "Carlisle I don't know if we should do this. I mean our secret is at stake. She could tell anyone and then we would have the Volturi after us and he..." I cut her off.

"Bella is a quiet girl, she won't tell a soul. Do you know what she said to me today. She told me I was her favorite person. Do you understand, I am the only one she trusts. She looks at me with love and hope. None of the other nurses see that. I can't just leave her, not after all that has happened to her. I also know that you've always wanted a little girl." I tried saying that to Esme. I knew is would get her, I hoped.

"Carlisle Cullen, don't you pull that on me. It's not going to work..." She paused, she was filled with anger. She was at the breaking point though.

"Fine, but you're held responsible for any mistakes. I will be a mother to her, but I'm going to need your help with Jasper and Rosalie okay. I really do want to adopt Bella." Esme had a soft look on her face. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Bella just could touch your heart, even if she didn't meet the person.

"Do you want to see her soon?" I knew she would want to, but it would have to wait till tomorrow.

"Yes, I do. Along with the family though. WAIT, I have got so much to do. I have to make another spare bedroom. I have to make plans, and shop, and rearrange, and...I have to get to work!"

I pulled her into a hug. She stressed over making a bedroom, now I knew we had made the decision.

"Thank you, my love. You have no idea how much this means to me, and I think it will bring our family closer. I will go get the papers tonight and we will bring her home tomorrow, if she agrees of course." I hadn't ever thought of that.

"Okay, I hope the kids will be nice to her though. They will have to behave around her too. That is going to be hard for Emmett." She chuckled and looked up and kissed my chin.

"I know," I kissed her and hugged her tight once more. "You should go tell Alice you want her to help you go shopping. She would truly love that." I knew Alice couldn't turn that down.

"Okay, I'm off the get the papers and I will be back before morning. We have to look nice for Bella tomorrow. She is still afraid of most people so try to calm the kids down for me." I was hoping all this would turn out right.

I kissed her one more time and left. I got into my car and sped down the driveway. I didn't have much time to lose. I was hoping Esme could calm the kids down, where ever they were.

Bella would never have to worry again like I told her. How will Jasper react, how will Rosalie how will Bella. I know that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.**She will meet them next chapter. What will she think of them and the idea of them being her family??? Update will be soon if I get lots of reviews!!!! **


	5. First Impressions

**Here is chapter 5, hope you like it. I don't think it is very good but what do you think. Also SM owns all Twilight characters and story themes. I own the plot though. ****J**

_**Chapter 5:**__"Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday."__-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was playing in the sun, it was nice and warm. I was smiling and laughing being chased by kids. We were playing tag and we were all happy. I fell over and everyone fell on the ground laughing. It was so much fun. _

_"Bella, kids, time to eat lunch." It was my mommy and she actually cared about me. Daddy was behind her smiling, not a mean one, but kind and happy. We were finally a happy family. _

Slowly the sun started to fade. I started to hear voices, angelic voices, but I picked out Carlisle's. I was scared to open up my eyes to see who the other voices were, I couldn't trust them. But if Carlisle brought them, they must be kind. So I slowly opened my eyes to see the beautiful voices.

There were standing six beautiful people in front of me. There was a really strong one. He was kind of scary, there was no way I would ever trust someone like that. But he had a huge goofy grin on his face, that I couldn't help to smile at him.

The one next to him was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and topaz eyes like Carlisle eyes. Actually all of them had that color of eyes. They were all warm and fuzzy brown.

The blonde headed girl had a fake smile on her face to, which I could easily pick out because of Daddy. He always faked a smile around Mommy, so I could see through anyone now. Even though she had a fake smile, she was the prettiest out of the six.

The one next to the blonde, was pixie like. She was short, maybe 4'11, and she had spiky black hair. She had a soft smile on her face with glowing eyes. She looked kind enough where I could trust her over time.

There was a boy next to her. He had honey suckled color hair that was wavy. He too was beautiful. He was more average then that funny looking guy who was scary. He had a pained expression, like someone was hitting him. But no one was touching him, and I was confused. So I moved onto the next boy standing there. This one was strong, but you couldn't really tell. He had messy hair that was a reddish brown. He had a gentle, soft look on his face, like he was afraid to scare me. Like any sudden move would make me run and scream, but I wasn't afraid for some reason. I was thinking more that the big strong one on the end was the one that needed to go away.

All of a sudden the reddish hair one chuckled out of no where and smiled at me. I didn't get what was so funny, but I smiled back. Then Carlisle stepped forward behind them and I was glad to see him. Now, I felt safe with all these strangers here.

"Hello Bella. Did you sleep well?" He asked, but I didn't want to tell him about my dream in front of all these people. They would laugh and make fun of me, I just knew it, so I just nodded and blushed.

"Bella, this is my family," he motioned to he five others standing there intently watching my every move.

"I'm Emmett," the strong one said as he walked up and was about to hug me when the blonde stopped him. I felt hurt all of a sudden, why didn't he hug me. So what if she stopped him, I wouldn't mind a hug right now even though he would probably squish me.

"I'm Edward," the one last in line said coming up to me. He hugged me, and I snuggled into his warm sweater he was wearing. Why was he wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of July. It's not like it's cold, in fact he had no skin showing but his face. Oh well, some people are always cold I guess. He went and stood by Carlisle next to the other side of my bed.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie one said happily coming up to me. She kissed me on the head and I flinched away scared. I trusted her and Edward the most, they seemed so kind to me right away. Their vibe was just so enthusiastic and happy. Then Alice kissed Spot and I giggled. I hope she knows that Spot likes hugs not kisses.

"Umm, Alice, why don't you give Spot a hug instead." Edward said to Alice, it's like he read my mind. But Alice gave a big hug to Spot and went back and stood next to the wavy hair boy.

"Rosalie," the blonde said very angry. She scared me more then any of them, she hated me. She didn't hide it though like Daddy did in front of people. She just came out and said it, why did she have to be so pretty. Rosalie just stood there and crossed her arms, while everyone else was by Carlisle.

"I'm Jasper," he nodded at me with Alice beside him. That is all he said, but he said it in a kind way, not like Rosalie. I liked most of them, but where is the Esme Carlisle's always talking about.

"Hey, Carlisle, where's Esme?" Edward asked Carlisle. Once again he read my mind it seemed. That is impossible though, me and him just think alike.

"Esme is at home,...cleaning the house," he spoke carefully wording his words correctly. He was keeping a secret and I knew it. Why would all these people be in my room, Esme, his wife, be 'cleaning', and why would they all be saying 'hi' to me?

"Bella, I have an important question for you. Do you want to hear what I have to ask you?" What in the world could Carlisle want to ask me. I was always the one to ask questions, now I blushed a tomato red. I got nervous, maybe he was saying he didn't want to be my doctor anymore.

Tears started forming in my eyes, and Alice said, "Hurry up Carlisle, she is starting to cry. She probably thinks we're telling her something bad." Well, Alice was right on, but it mustn't be bad. That's what she said at least.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle came up and grabbed my hand. It was cold, but he was standing in front of the A/C so that was probably why. "Would you like to become my daughter?"

Wait, what? I could join his family, be his daughter, never have to see Daddy again. Of course I would, but what about Mommy. Where was she, not like she cared where I was, but still. I don't think some of the kids want me to join their family though. That scared me, but I could trust Carlisle.

"Umm," I pondered trying to figure out what to say. "Yes, I want too! But only she if she wants me to." I pointed to Rosalie, the beautiful blonde. They all turned and looked and she rolled her eyes.

I took that as a no, until she said, "Yes, Bella, I want you to become part of this family." She tried to sound kind, but I could tell a lie from a mile away. But you know what, I didn't care. I wanted a family, and most of all, I wanted Carlisle as my new Daddy.

"Okay, I want to become part of your family," I didn't make eye contact. I just stared at my feet on the bed and blushed a magenta pink.

"Well, are you ready to go tonight?" Carlisle asked. So soon, Wow, I thought it would be awhile. I guess I didn't care though. I would just make sure to be with Carlisle or the other two nice people.

"I really get to go home tonight!" Carlisle nodded at me and smiled, causing me to smile even wider. "Yes I'm ready to leave here, but will I get to see Esme?"

"Yes, and she is very excited to see you too," Carlisle said this as each one of the other five filed out of the room waving and saying a chorus of goodbyes. I was excited to go home because of Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. But I was scared because I didn't trust the other people very much. I didn't want to get hurt again like I did with Daddy. I finally got rid of my nightmares, but Carlisle will keep me safe. I know he will. He told me to have no worries.

"Okay Bella, do you mind if I go take my family home, and I will come right back to get ready to bring you home?" I nodded quickly excited to get out of this old hospital room. I would finally have a loving mother. Esme, I could get use to that name. Carlisle waved and left the room.

I didn't feel anymore pain, only happiness and a little worry. But how amazingly beautiful they were. More beautiful then anyone or anything I had ever seen. I stopped breathing when I looked at them. I guess I would have some pretty brothers and sisters, along with Mom and Dad. I still worried of what they would think of me later, could I trust them, but finally happy that I had a family. I wasn't even close to as pretty as them, but I still had a family.

With that my smile grew and I looked out the window. The dark clouds were slowly disappearing as the sun shined though them. Carlisle and his family were my sun making most of my worries go away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please comment or message. Is this one good, cause I think it is actually really bad. Sorry they don't get to talk much, but Carlisle told them to be quiet and careful around her not to scare her. Remember Edward can read her mind right now and yes. That is why he knew what she was saying and that is why everyone barely said anything. Any questions message me. Please review please!.**

**Sorry about the three chapters that were the same at first, well there fixed now! Also, Bella might sound to intelligent, but really that is what she's thinking. She usually doesn't say it. I'm sorry it was so rushed, but Carlise knew it was a matter of time till she went to another faily that could hurt her. That is why he rushed the adoption though.**

**Click the little button right about there. -------\/**


	6. Homecoming

**Okay sorry, I swear the chapters do get better later on. This chapter is not the best and I think it's in the top ten worst I've done. So I'm sorry but the later chapter's will be so much better!**

Chapter quote:

_**"Your heart is as big as you want to make it."**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I am not going to miss it here at all. All day I had been sitting in the hospital bed, just itching for the clock to strike five. At five I would finally go home and see my new family.

I was still very unsure of them, but I trusted Carlisle. So if he trusted them, then I would too. I so far like Edward and Alice a lot. Jasper was a little strange to me. Rosalie, she didn't like me at all, anyone could tell that. Emmett, he was funny, but he was big and scary to me. I really wanted to see Esme though. She would be my new Mommy, hopefully act like a real one too.

I grabbed Spot and sat on the couch next to the bed. The door cracked open and I heard, "Bella?" I slightly jumped and looked quickly to the door.

"Carlisle, do we finally get to go?" I said to eager, almost falling off the couch.

"Yes, I take it you're ready," he chuckled while walking across the room to me.I nodded and blushed at my close fall. Nothing new, but what would the family think of my clumsiness? They're probably going to think I am weird over time, but I'm used to it. So I didn't really care, I just hope they like me.

Carlisle grabbed my hand gently and tugged me out of the room. We walked down the hallway and I looked at the Lion King pictures again. "Hakuna Matata from now on," I whispered to myself. He looked down at me and smiled. It seemed like he heard me, but that's impossible. I said where I barely heard myself.

I was about to say something to him, but we walked out of the hospital doors. It was a cloudy day, but no rain. Maybe about 65 degrees, but it was usual for our little town of Forks.

Carlisle brought me over to a silver car. I squeezed his hand tighter when I saw Edward and Alice. I thought it was only going to be Carlisle and me. My heart started to race and I started to stumble more. Edward looked at me in a mere second and flashed a smile. My worry seemed to melt away with that. Alice jumped out of the car and opened the door for me."Hi Bella, do you mind sitting in the back with me?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground. She always seemed so happy and kind, her and Edward were really nice, I didn't think they would hurt me. But I need to get to know them better before I make judgments. I've done that before and look where that's gotten me.

I hopped in the back and put my seat belt on, with Alice right beside me. I stared out the window watching the town go by. I always wondered where Carlisle lived, probably by the hospital. It seems like he is always there to me.

"Bella, at home, you have your own room. Esme built it for you and Alice helped decorate," Carlisle spoke to me. Edward cleared his throat quickly, "Oh, and yes, Edward helped choose colors with Alice." He added quickly.

I blushed, "Why would you guys do that?" My cheeks turned a scarlet red. I hated people spending money on me, and I bet they spent a lot on it.

"Silly Bella, you're part of the family. Why would we have you sleep on the couch or someone else's room. You're like a daughter to Esme already, and she hasn't even met you yet." Alice spoke sincerely to me.

"You're as much family to me as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are siblings to me. You are the new addition to our family and we already love you like family." Edward said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh," was all I was able to get out. They already love me, yet they barely know me. How is that possible, when Mommy and Daddy knew me forever. Yet, they didn't love me even an once of what the Cullens did already. "Rosalie doesn't though." My cheeks turned scarlet red, I could feel it in my ears even.

"Bella, Rosalie just takes time to adjust. She isn't use to you yet, that's all. She'll lighten up over time, don't worry. Also, Edward and Alice will help you with her. Okay," Carlisle said giving stern looks to both kids. I heard mumbling, but it didn't look like he was talking. It must of been the car, I just forgot about it.

I nodded and looked out the window. I couldn't see anything, it was just all a green blur. We were going about 120 mph. I quickly quit looking out the window and squeezed my eyes shut. I just knew we were going to crash, until I found the car slowing. I peeked out one eye and saw that we were going slower now. All of a sudden we turned sharply onto a hidden road in the trees.

"Ummm,...Alice, how much longer?" I stuttered afraid to speak. I did it though,

"Only about a minute more." I nodded and sat back again gripping Spot closer. What would I say, would I say anything at all? What is my room going to look like? What colors and how big, how big is their house?

Before I could think more, we stopped. I unbuckled and sat up. There was a mansion in front of us, it was huge.

"Wow," I accidentally let escape my mouth. I hopped out of the car and looked at the house, if you could call it that. All of a sudden I felt something cold grab my hand and I gasped.

"Sorry," it was Edward who had my hand now. Why was it so cold, I guess it's just because of the A/C that was on in the car. He led me up to the door and he slowly opened the door. My heart started racing as I slowly peeked in

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Edward spoke looking down at me. He opened the door fully so I could see a beautiful house. I was also seeing a beautiful women. She had caramel color hair, wavy and maybe about 5 foot. She was smaller like Alice though.

"Bella, hello. I'm Esme. You are just as beautiful as they said you were." I blushed, there was no comparison in beauty around here. I came in last, even with the guys.

"Well dear, come in. Do you want to go see your room?" I nodded and looked back down. Edward started to let go of my hand but I squeezed as hard as I could. He gripped back on to it and the family followed me up to my room.

The house was beautiful, and huge. It was at least three times bigger then my old house. There was a big grand piano in a platform at the right. I stopped in awe and looked around, but Edward spoke. "

I'll play for you sometime, okay." I just nodded as he pulled me along. We went up the stairs and took a left. Went by two doors and stopped at the third on the right.

"Are you ready my dear?" Esme spoke. It's going to be easy getting to trust her. I quickly bobbed my head and Edward squeezed my hand.

Esme opened the door and I lost my breath. I let go off Edward's hand and walked in. It was a huge room, about double the size of my old room. It was my favorite colors, lavender and turquoise. The walls were striped with circles switching colors every was a bed in the corner, way bigger then my other bed. The comforter was turquoise with lavender spots and there were ponies and horses around. I had a mirror in my room along with a play area. It was beautiful, especially the wall which was a window. I couldn't speak at all.

"Bella, we can go shopping tomorrow for some clothes and toys if you want," Alice asked walking in behind me.

"Uhh, okay. Thank you so much Esme and everyone. It's so pretty and my favorite colors. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Bella. Do you want some time in here?" I nodded to Esme, but before she went away. I ran to her and gave her a hug. I only reached her hips, but I didn't care. I could never thank her enough for it.

She laughed and nodded. She left along with the rest of the family after that. I looked at the river out of the window. I just was amaze, it was beautiful. I barely knew them, yet they would do all this for me. I was already a big enough burden on them, but they didn't seem to care. I finally had a real loving family. I smiled a big smile and giggled to myself.

I finally knew how if felt to be loved…

**How was that? I hoped you liked it. Also, Edward reading her mind will start to get harder, the older she gets. Ok? Just to clear it up. Also if you want me to tmessage back on your review or ideas can you please put you email address and f you put it, I promise to reply back. Thank you ****J**

_**Push that button, It's a SURPRISE!!! \/**_


	7. Shopaholic

**I tried my best because I think Alice is hard to write about. She is one of my favorites, but still. I hope you like it.****Chapter Quote:**_**Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to go shopping.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I must still be dreaming I thought to myself. I am here in my warm fluffy bed, in this beautiful room Esme built for me, and I am still with the Cullens. The last thing I said took my breath away from me. I still had the family that loved me more then me real family ever had.

My eyes started to get moisture around them, but it soon went away when I remembered Alice. I really didn't want to go shopping, but I needed to for clothes. And I sure do like toys a lot. I hope they don't waste a lot of money on me though.

Mommy and Daddy never spent money on me. They never bought me new clothes, or toys, or even shoes. I always wore old beat up ones and broken toys. As they put it, it was a waste to buy things. Some how though, Daddy never thought it was a waste to buy beer every night.

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed Spot taking him with me. I looked in the mirror, my hair was like a haystack. I grabbed the really pretty silver brush on the dresser and started to try to brush through this mess.

I only found about a million tangles, but after a good effort, I gave up half way through. I sighed and walked to the stairs. The smell was getting stronger with every step. I stopped on the top of the stairs and looked down. No one was in there, but I still couldn't get over the beauty of the house. The living room's white carpet and furniture matched well with the wood stairs and tables. Even the glass windows fit the room.

It was cloudy again, like usual. I made my way down the stairs, getting a little anxious for food. My stomach growled like a hungry bear. I got maybe, a little too anxious. I wasn't looking where I stepped and I missed the last step. I was crashing for the floor when two hard metal barriers caught me. I looked up to see Carlisle's arms there holding me up. I blushed and apologized quickly, "So-sorry."

"What are you sorry for, tripping? Not like you meant to," he chuckled and put me up right. I grabbed his hand and we walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen sitting around the table. They didn't have any plates, they were just sitting. It looked like they were discussing something, but I quickly forgot about it when I saw the food.

I looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes, I was so hungry. I didn't want to ask and be rude though.

So quickly, it seemed like it didn't even happen. But Carlisle glanced at Edward and he gave a very slight nod to him.

"Yes, Bella. You can have some breakfast," Carlisle spoke to me. Esme stepped over and gave me a plate full of food.

"Thank you," I nodded and blushed. I crawled up in the big chair at the table and Alice brought me a cup of orange juice, my favorite drink. I took a bite of the eggs and all of a sudden Jasper and Rosalie walked out of the room. Well, Rosalie stormed out of the room and Jasper followed.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna calm her down," Emmett spoke and ran after her. "Baby..." his voice faded out as they ran outside. Why did Emmet call Rosalie baby? But most of all why did they leave?

"Wh- why did Jasper and Rosalie leave? They don't like me still do they?" I asked embarrassed and hurt.

"Well Bella, Rosalie, like we said in the car. She doesn't like change and she will just take time to calm down. Now Jasper, he just needs to get used to you. He is sort of shy you could say," Edward spoke every now and then glancing at Alice.

"Oh, okay," I said while taking another bite of egg. "This is really good Esme, thank you."

"Anything to make you feel at home, my dear," she gave me a genuine smile. All the Cullens looked somewhat the same.

All of the had beautiful topaz eyes, pretty pearl white teeth as straight as can be, and all of the pale white skin. They were all somewhat cold to the touch and as hard as stone. Ugly wasn't part of their vocabulary.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice, "Bella, are you ready for shopping today?" She chirped, her voice like wind chimes in a summer day. Beautiful to the ear, but full of excitement. I could relate to her. She acted like a little kid, always full of energy. I had a feeling me and her were going to be pretty good friends.

"Ugh, Alice, ever think maybe she doesn't want to go shopping. I don't know one person who would want to go shopping with you, a shopaholic." Edward grunted at her, with his hands crossed on the table.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," I felt so bad for her. She was just trying to be nice to me and he just snapped at her. I told you I can't trust them fully yet. He seemed to have a bit of a temper. He chuckled out of the blue as I thought that.

*********************************

Wow, I really like Alice's yellow car. I'm not quite sure what kind it is, but it's a really pretty yellow.

I jumped in the passenger seat and buckled up. Alice started the car and off we went. Carlisle told me I could trust Alice and she wouldn't let anything hurt me. He said she would protect me from harms way. So I trusted him, so now I trusted her. She drove fast, but not as fast as Edward.

I looked out the window watching the trees fly by. It's only my second day here, but I still fell like I've lived with them for my whole life. My angels had been waiting, I just had to find them.

I mean I don't trust them 100% yet, but it seems like they have known me my whole life. I just seemed to mend in with them in a way,

We reached city limits in record time I think. My new family drove faster then anyone I had ever known. Wait, where are we going. I know we're going to the mall, but where?

"Hey Alice, where are we going?"

"Oh sorry Bella, I forgot you didn't know. We are going to the mall in Port Angeles. I know you'll have fun, don't worry," Alice said, sort of talking to herself. She glanced at me every now and then.

I closed my eyes and laid back. I had never been to the mall, I wonder what stores we're going too. Also, why was Edward so mean to Alice, she didn't seem so bad. A little hyper, but not bad…

*********************************

I must of dozed off, because I woke up to Alice carrying me. Her arms were just as hard as Carlisle's. Her chest was marble too, just like the others.

"Hey sleepy, we just got here. You had fallen asleep in the car, sorry if I woke you up," she sounded nervous for some reason.

"Oh, you didn't wake me. Sorry you have to carry me, you can put me down if you want."

"No, you're fine. I'll carry you in and set you down."

We reached the mall's doors and she set me down. We held each others hands as she led me into Toy 4 Tots. There were so many toys and so many shelves. It was huge to compared to me.

Come on Bella, this is so much fun," she ran down the aisle pulling me after her. She found an empty cart and started pushing things in there saying, "You'll like this, oh no. You will not like that at all." When our cart was half full, Alice ran down the aisle with me stumbling right behind her. I couldn't see what she was after, until we were almost there. There was sitting there, the last Pegasus. It was a life like pony about three feet tall. It moved and neighed and you could ride it and everything. It was so cool, but I never thought about getting it. Well Alice went to go reach for it when some man grabbed it.

"Ha ha, I got it before you," he teased her. That wasn't a smart choice. She jumped onto his back and gave out an angry scream. She grabbed the pony from him and ran tagging me behind.

Well, do not get on her bad side while shopping. She was only a little scary, poor guy was still laying there on the ground, it looked like she hurt him.

"Al- Alice, is he okay," I worried for him. She actually hurt him pretty bad.

"Yes Bella, he'll be fine. He needs to learn not to take my shopping items I'm after," she said.

I didn't say anything else the whole time till check out about an half an hour later. I didn't want the stuff, but I did like it.

"Alice, don't get all that for me. I don't need any toys, I doubt I'll even play with them," I said. I probably wouldn't play with them. There was so much other things to do, especially if I start going to school.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm going to get them for you, a present from me." I nodded and blushed. I started to see where Edward said Alice was a shopaholic. She just can't take no as an answer when it comes to buying things.

We walked out of there with four bags full of toys. Mainly ponies and princess stuff, which actually looked really fun. She even got me another stuff animal. She told me that Spot could have another friend too.

It was already 1:00 and we had been gone for two hours. But Alice said we still have clothes to shop for now. My stomach was hurting because I was so hungry. She already spent so much money on me, I don't want to be more trouble.

"Bella, after we go shopping for clothes, do you want to eat?" She asked, I nodded quickly and grabbed a hold of her hand again.

"Okay then, off to Juicy Couture," Alice exclaimed as yanking me into it. The clothes and jewelry here were really expensive. This was stuff you saw on television run way shows. Alice never even took a break. she would grab a handful of clothes and throw me into a dressing room. About three hours later, finally someone called Alice on her cell phone. She mumbled for about a minute and snapped it shut.

"Okay, Bella, do you have enough clothes for awhile?"

"I have enough clothes for a lifetime," which in reality I probably did. We had a wardrobe that would fill my whole room up, but at least Esme built a big closet. Alice also bought me about ten pairs of shoes along with necklaces, and earrings, and shirts, pants, dresses, etc. She even bought me a purse. As she put it, we were going to play dress up some time soon.

I mean I'm only six. Why do I need any of this. I don't wear jewelery or high heels or anything. I kind of see why Edward told her no one wanted to go shopping with her. I guess shopping is her passion.

"Hello Alice, we haven't seen you for almost three days. Where have you been?" The cashier said as Alice and me went to go check out.

"Well, we've been taking care of my little sister, Bella. She is six year old and I thought she needed some new clothes," Alice said like she was talking to an old friend.

"Why, hello Bella. Your sister Alice is a big time shopper and you're one lucky girl to get to go with her shopping," he said staring down at me. I shied away and cringed into Alice's side. "Well, I hope your shopping experience was fun and easy."

"As always, Angelo and thank you," she said as we grabbed the other four bags. We had about thirteen bags total and she carried all of them. I felt bad making her carry them, but I knew I wouldn't be able to lift them. We stopped in the food court and got me an ice cream. Alice didn't get anything at all.

"Thank you Alice, you didn't have to do all this for me," I exclaimed to her.

"It was my pleasure, I love shopping Bella," she giggled.

"I can tell..." I muttered to myself.

We had a little discussion, but soon left. The bags barely fit in the back of the car, but she managed them to. Off we were again, but this time going home, which I was happy to get this crazy shopping trip over with. I think I will believe what Edward says from now on about Alice. She goes a little over board on things. Especially shopping, but she told me her saying is, "If the shoe fits, buy one in every color!"


	8. Family Discussion

**I owe a major thanks to IwantmyCullen and Lexilovepeacemusic., wrong spelling. They helped me with so much and convinced me to keep writing along with Rosalie. Thank off of Y!A. I got about twenty reviews last chapter, can we aim for 30! The more reviews the faster I update!!! :)**

**P.S. Italics mean thought k?**_**Chapter Quote: ( sort of a funny twist onto this quote? Do you get it?)**__**"An ounce of blood is worth more than a pound of friendship"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Jasper, we need to go home. Hurry up and finish hunting," I complained.

I decided to go hunting with Jasper this time. Bella had only been with us for two days, but we feel he needs to go hunting everyday now. He was still sensitive to blood, and can barely control himself. Alice sees nothing going wrong in the future, but that could change in an instant.

_Edward, just one more. Please, then I promise we can leave,_ he pleaded. I nodded and he glided off into the woods.

He had already drank three elks. I only had killed one elk, and I could feel the warm blood pulsing through my veins. That was all I needed till we went hunting again. I had a lot better control then Jasper did. Well better then almost anyone of them did except for Carlisle of course.

I needed to go home and have a family discussion on Bella. We needed to discuss some things on her, and scowled Alice. Alice scared Bella a little with the shopping mayhem. So, I don't want Alice taking her again without one of us.

_Okay, I'm done Edward, let's go._ Jasper thought while leaping to my side. He smiled at me, _How do you feel about Bella?_ His question took me by surprise. I didn't really know how. I mean I felt like everyone else. She was sort of part of the family and we all felt protective of her, but I wasn't sure if this would work out.

She didn't fully trust Alice, Esme, or me. She did trust us more then Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper still scared her a little bit, and she fully trusted Carlisle. She would listen to him and whatever he told her to do.

"Edward..." Jasper said while he stood still and stopped running. "You're confused...what confuses you so much. Is it Bella?"

"Jasper, I like Bella. I love her like everyone else does. Her thoughts say she trusts Alice and me. Why, what do you think about Bella?" I asked. Bella was afraid of him, but his mind didn't always say so much for him.

He sat there pondering on how to explain. _I like her, but she shouldn't trust me as much as she does. I could lose control so easily around her and...I don't want to hurt her. She is so innocent and already hurt enough. What does she think of me?_

"She thinks you're a little scary, but she trusts you more then Rosalie and Emmett. They still scare her. Just hold on, it'll get easier over time. She feels hurt when you leave, like you don't like her."

_Really? She feels hurt when I leave. I mean I know I feel pain and sorrow from her, but I never thought it was from me. _Getting this new shocking news, he started to get confused. Waves of confusion and surprise hit me.

"Jasper, can you keep in check with your emotions. I'm on a emotional roller coaster ride right now."

"Oh, sorry," he said as he started running again.

Jasper was so much more easier to talk to then Emmett. Emmett never took anything serious and he adored Bella, but was mad he can't play with her rough. I shook my head and sped ahead of Jasper beating him to the house. It was probably 1:00 in the morning, so Bella was fast asleep.

We walked in to the house and found Alice with the family on the couch. Of course, she would tell them that I needed to discuss some terms with them. I glared over at Alice, and she just stuck her tongue out.

_I just wanted to help, sorry. _She interjected quickly while adding _oh, yeah and Bella and me are going shopping soon again, and you can't stop us. Next time I won't answer you're call._

She glared back at me, making herself clear. I saved Bella from more torture by calling Alice and telling her it was time to come home. She just slammed the phone shut on me, almost breaking it in the process. I also had to remind her to feed Bella. Alike, could be so immature at time.

Everyone sat with staring eyes at me, all thinking different thoughts.

_What do you need to talk about son?_ Carlisle very confused and concerned with me.

_What the hell is this all about. It better not be about Bella that stupid human._ Rosalie growled and I hissed back at her. How dare she talk about Bella like that, her own sister.

_Come on Edward, you should start now,_ Alice urging me to start talking before everyone went crazy.

"Okay you guys, we need to come up with some...excuses for Bella. Like why we're cold, why we are like stone to her, and..."

_Get rid of her that's how_. Rosalie shouted in her head

"No we are not going to get rid of her, and she trusts us...well most of us. Carlisle anything you say she will listen to. She trusts you the most. She also trusts Alice, Esme, and myself. She is scared of Rosalie,"

"As she should be," Rosalie hissed at me.

"Rosalie, you wouldn't touch her in any way of harm," Esme scowled nodded and Emmett soothed her, "Baby, she's just a little girl. I'll make it up to you tonigh..." He stopped as he saw everyone looking at them.

His thoughts then went veering to something I never should see, especially of Rosalie.

I shuddered and continued, "She already loves us, but is already starting to spot little things of us being vampires."

"We could tell her we have bad blood circulation for the coldness and paleness," Carlisle said. I knew he was the main one who would donate to this discussion.

"We could tell her that we have reached our full growth stage so that we don't age anymore?" Esme trying to help. I loved her dearly like my own mother. I knew Bella was lucky to have a mother like her.

"What about eating bro?" Emmett said. We all knew this one was going to be the hardest.

"I am not sure about this one yet, but I will soon enough and tell you guys." Carlisle said. He was studying every night trying to think of new excuses. Every night I heard him going through theories and thinking hard.

Everyone nodded and started to get up, "Wait, one more thing. She is very sensitive. SO try to be calm, she thinks we are the only ones she has. Also, with her starting school in April, it's going to be even harder. So try to be careful and kind around her, and to her Rosalie."

_Sure!, now can I leave!_ "Yes, Rosalie you can leave now," I exclaimed. She got up and stormed out of the house with Emmett not to far behind.

_Sorry Edward, but I need to go think?_ Alice interjected.

I nodded and up she went the stairs with Jasper following right behind left Carlisle and Esme. I slowly turned on my heel to them.

_You are just fine sweet heart, and I think everyone will come around okay?_ Esme once again always optimistic.

I nodded, _Edward, everything will be fine. I will come up with more excuses for our...behavior okay. Just calm down and tell us when she is starting to catch on to something._ "Okay Carlisle, I will. Now I'm going to go to my room for awhile." They nodded to me.

I ran up the stairs and checked on Bella. She was blushing in her sleep but was sleeping just fine. With that I went up to my room and threw some music in. I needed to calm down and relax, everything would turn out fine. Everyone said so, I just couldn't come around and see the faith everyone had.

**Click that little review button. Why not review it and add it to your watch list or favorite story ****J**** Huh? IT only takes five seconds to write something!!!!**


	9. Fun Day'

Sorry it's been so long. I had church camp and cheer practice everyday this week and next week I have cheer camp. So I have been really busy but here it is. Also, Bella is 8 and she pretty much trusts everyone except Rosalie of course. It will explain more. There should be some banners on my profile from Lexxipeaceluvmusic! And thank you!!! Also I am going to try to put the two dresses on there also sometime soon. Maybe a week from now they'll be up. I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER QUOTE:

"I hear she's a prankster. She's that quiet one that you have to look out for."

The Cullens were different, I knew that for sure. I had been with them for only two years. Now, don't get me wrong, those two years, I loved. They treated me like part of the family, the family I never had. They included me in everything they did, and they acted like I was biologically born to them.

They were different though. They had pale skin, ice cold to the touch, and they rarely ever ate. Carlisle said that they had poor blood circulation and that was why they were pale and cold. He said they also ate before I woke up in the morning and after I went to bed. He said they never really got hungry throughout the day though. They never really went outside either on sunny days. I never really noticed, but I didn't care that they didn't want to go outside. Carlisle said that they got enough sun when they went camping. I trusted them, even though I didn't believe their excuses.

They loved camping that was for sure, but I never got to go. They always said I was too young to go, but in a few years I could. Which I didn't mind, woods and me, don't mix well. I would trip over trees, and rocks, and probably the ground too. So I was happy to stay home with one of my siblings. I was only eight, so I still had a few years until I would go camping with them, if I wanted to of course.

This weekend, they happened to be going camping. I was stuck with Emmett. Yes, stuck. The other four times Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme took turns watching me. It was Emmett's turn now and even though I liked him and trusted him, he was scary. Rosalie still didn't like me, but Edward and Alice said ignore her. So I listened to them, and she never really talked to me, so it was okay after awhile.

Emmett though, once you got past the big scary muscles, he was funny. He had the most humor throughout the house. He always played pranks, games, and came up with stupid jokes. He always lightened up the mood in the house, except for Rosalie of course. She never seemed happy, no matter what. Unless some one mentioned her beauty, which I couldn't disagree with. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with the Cullens right behind her. Like I said before, I didn't even come in comparison with them.

"Okay you guys, everything is packed up and ready to go," Edward yelled so everyone could hear. "Are you going to be okay with Emmett, Bella," he chuckled at me. He seemed unsure if Emmett would be safe enough with me.

"Yes, I think I can handle him," I said blushing, as usual. Blushing and tripping were part of my daily schedule. At least twice a day if not way more.

"You can trust him, Bella. But make him behave though," Carlisle said. I giggled and looked down not knowing what to say next.

"Come on you guys, I want to get there before sunrise," Alice chirped in. It was only 5:30 and they had an hour and a half drive there. She always wanted to get to camp before the sunrise. Like I said, they don't like to waste their sun time while camping. I looked around and all of them had dark circles under their eyes except for Jasper.

"What are you looking at Bella," Jasper kneeled down and spoke to me. I touched the skin below his eyes where dark circles should be.

"Why aren't your eyes dark like everyone else's? " I said stroking his soft skin.

He smiled and spoke, "Well, the others are tired. I have gotten plenty of more sleep then them and that's why." I smiled and he hug me good bye.

I went by the door as Jasper walked out. Each one giving me hug as they walked by. Alice and Esme both kissed my head and left. Rosalie some how seemed to be out in the car already, not even getting a peek at me this morning.

"I promise Bella, we will be a phone call away if Emmett misbehaves," Carlisle chuckled. "Edward, Alice, and myself will have our phones with us at all times. If we don't answer, just leave a message, okay?"

"Okay, have fun," I nodded and hugged him.

Out the door he left, leaving the house as silent as could be. I watched them speed away in Edward's silver car and Alice's yellow one. They sure did like to drive fast, I could tell you that.

"Bella!," Emmett yelled grabbing my shoulder. "Are you hungry yet?"

My stomach growled in response. I wasn't usually hungry at this time in the morning, because I usually ate at 7:30 before leaving for school. I went to Forks elementary, I was in the third grade. Carlisle told me I was quite intelligent for my age, especially for never going to school before. I loved to read, and I could now read very well. I read a book every week pretty much, and my family had a large selection of books to choose from. Carlisle helped me read the first couple of months until I could read all by myself easily.

"Bella?" Emmett getting impatient with my flashback and me.

"Sorry…I spaced out. Let's go eat," I said grabbing his hand and leading into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Bella?" Emmett said giving me one of his big goofy grins.

"I am just going to eat a pop-tart, okay," I giggled looking at his goofy smile. It was impossible not to when he made that face.

"Okay, hey I am going to run up and change into some different clothes right now. Will you be okay by yourself," Emmett said slowly walking to the door inching his way.

"Yes, you can go." I said rolling my eyes. I wasn't a baby anymore, I was fine by myself for awhile. He left out of the room and I walked to the pantry. I reached up and grabbed my pop-tart. I stuck it in the stainless steel toaster.

The Cullens, well let's say they had money. Their house was gorgeous, all he furniture and appliances were top line, Alice never let us wear our clothes more then once. I hated having them spend so much money on me, but they just ignored it. They told me that it was my money too, so I just would nod and agree.

I jumped as my pop-tart popped up, and I put it on my plate. I ate it quickly, and chugged a glass of milk. I was walking out of the kitchen and ran into Emmett. We both fell and our backs and laughed. My little giggle compared to his booming laugh. I swear, when he laughed the whole house would shake.

"Are…you…okay…Bella?" Emmett said in between laughs. He was still laying on his back while I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said while dusting my pajama's off and blushing. I started walking away when Emmett aught up with me. How, I have no idea. He was so fast, but once again, another mystery to the Cullens. The family I adored and loved.

"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned me raising his eyebrows up.

"Well, I was going to change," I said raising my chin up and walking to the stairs.

"Okay, well come back to the living room when you're done. I have a lot of things to do for our 'fun day'," he said. Oh was I scared. My fun and Emmett's fun were two entirely different things. With that and my fear of what was to happen, I ran to my room.

My room hadn't changed much, still turquoise and lavender, my two favorite colors. I loved the striped and dots, the only thing that changed was I had a bigger bed. I added a few decorations here and there and got rid of some of my toys. I stuck to Esme's designs though, because they were beautiful.

I walked over to my dresser with the big castle jewelry box on it, and I opened it up. I got some jeans and a pink shirt tank top on. I put some sandals on that Alice insisted on me wearing. I looked in the mirror and grabbed my silver brush. My hair was a sea of tangles. I took the brush and yanked through the tangles ripping hair out as I went. I gave up and pulled it back into a pony tail.

I walked to the stairs managing to only trip once. I looked down the stair case and saw Emmett sitting there on the white couch. He was watching a football game. I didn't know they came on this early in the morning, what it's only 6:30 or 7:00. Didn't matter to me anyway, so I started taking steps down the stairs. I got to the last step and well, forgot to look. I missed it and instead of cold strong arms that always caught me, I fell. I hit hard rugged carpet, right into my face. I just laid there until I heard booming laughter. Of course Emmett would find it funny and not even ask if I was okay.

"Wow, I love it when you trip. You are so funny, Bella," Emmett said walking over to me.

I blushed and stood up. Emmett looked down at me with that stupid grin on his face causing me to smile.

"So Bella what do you want to do?" I thought about it long and hard. I am with Emmett, what will he do that no one else will do. I thought of it and grinned.

"Can we play dress up with Alice's and Rosalie's clothes. We can play princess," I said smiling. I loved playing princess, but it was more fun with Emmett then it would be with Alice.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Emmett shouted making the house shake.

I ran up to Alice's room and ran to her closet. Her closet was bigger then her bedroom and full of clothes I ran to the back where all the dresses were, I had been in her closet many times.

I turned around real quick to see if Emmett was behind me and he wasn't. Then I turned around and screamed. Somehow, Emmett had gotten in front of me without me noticing, but I didn't ponder long on that thought, for Emmett yanked out a dress.

It was a beautiful turquoise dress with flowers done the front of it. It had two puffy sleeves like a princess on it, and the waist down was a mesh. It was gorgeous and I grabbed it quickly from his hands. I knew Alice had some smaller dresses hidden away for me..

"You stay here while I change, okay?" I said pointing to Emmett and grabbing the dress from him.

He nodded like an eight year old, like me and went back digging through dresses. I snuck out into Alice's bedroom and slipped the dress on. It dragged on the ground, but only by a foot. I walked into the closet to see the biggest shock of my life.

"Emmett," I screamed.

He was wearing a cherry red, dress sort of like mine. But his was way shorter with a lot more sparkles. It had no sleeves either and he was wearing red stilettos. My jaw dropped open and looked at him. I blushed for some reason, it wasn't like I was wearing the dress, but seeing him was enough.

"What?" He said like I was stupid.

"What are you wearing?" I said disgusted at him, yet giggling.

"I'm wearing a dress silly, you said you wanted to play princess," he said with that goofy grin again.

"Not-but-no-ugh, and look at your shoes!" I exclaimed at him.

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, wondering where we were going. He smiled and we walked into his room and he clicked his stereo on. All of a sudden the song 'I'm too sexy' cam on he danced. He was dancing and doing the catwalk. All I could do was sit there and laugh. I blushed as red as a tomato and fell on the floor laughing.

Finally the music ended and I got up. Emmett, he only said one word after that weird moment. He said, "Makeup."

********************************

After about two hours we were finally done getting ready. Emmett made me do his make up over three times because it was pretty enough. It was fun though, I made him look like one ugly girl, like he needed much help with that though. He did my make up, but it was pretty. I didn't really like makeup, but he lightly put it on. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, now I think it is time for tea," he said in a British accent. I blushed and looked down. Of course I tripped over the long dress and sat there rolling around. I felt, and probably looked like an idiot. Finally Emmett quit laughing at me and helped me up.

"Thanks a lot, I guess you find that funny," I said with an edge to my tone. I was mad, I almost rolled down the stairs, and that would be bad.

He nodded and grabbed my hand and picked me up by it. I was dangling in the air by one arm and he was leading my room to get the tea party things.

Once we got in there he set me down and I snorted at him. All he did was laugh, causing the house to shake once again.

"Come on, you know that was funny," he said trying to get me to laugh.

Which worked, of course. I blushed and a smile crept through my tightly sealed lips. He nodded and turned around searching for tea party supplies.

He went into the chest and grabbed the tea pot, the tea cups, the little table, and the cloth all in one hand. In the other hand he grabbed the fake cake and little serving plates. He looked up and was holding the pile of things in his arms. I look astonish at how much he could grab.

He laughed and said, "You might want to close that before flies get into it." He said booming with laughter. I slammed my mouth shut and blushed "Can you grab Spot and Cuddles," he said pointing over to my bed.

I almost forgot about Spot my stuff animal still alive after all these years. Cuddles was the other stuffed Dalmatian that Alice bought me our first shopping trip. I still slept with them every night, but I didn't carry them everywhere with me anymore. They would still always be my best friends though, no matter what.

I grabbed them and followed Emmett down to the living room. He set up the table and everything very quickly and turned around with an evil grin on his face. I back away afraid of what he was going to say, but he just kept on smiling.

"Emmett, what are you planning?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Let's play a prank on Edward," he said making his smile bigger if that was possible.

I didn't mind for pranks, but they were fun. Emmett's pranks were always funny, and I couldn't be the party pooper. So I just nodded and got the same evil smile on my face.

"So what are we going to do to Edward?" I said with the smile slowly fading.

"Well, we're going to decorate his room in pink. Everything, pink including walls, bed, clothes," I nodded as he continued. "We are going to hide all his CD's in Alice's closet somewhere and replace them with Barbie girl and girly songs, okay? But, Bella, you cannot think about it when ever he gets near or is in the house anywhere. Okay, just promise me, thin about Spot or something okay. Or wait no think about us putting make up on, but not about our plan, got it,?" I nodded and smiled, okay remember do not think about it once it is done.

I did a mental check to myself as we walked up to Esme's room. I had never gone in there and planned not to. I stood outside the door as Emmett got paint and some Pink furry bed set. I followed him back his room and once again stayed outside of his room. I didn't want to get in trouble, even though I already knew it was coming.

He came back out with a big box of CD's, I didn't even question why he had girly CD's as he put it. We walked over to Edward's room and Emmett shut the door and said, "This will only take a minute so stay out here." I nodded and he shut the door.

In a matter of minutes Emmett came out and I went it. Everything was pink, the walls, the dressers, the bed and everything. How did he do that so fast, it was amazing. Once again I didn't have long to ponder because Emmett picked me up in his arms.

"Okay, they are coming home any minute and remember don't think about it, okay? Also, if they ask we were playing tea party and princess the whole time. Oh yeah, I threw some of Rosalie's clothes in his room too," he chuckled. "SO, remember only of us putting make up on each other and how much fun it was dressing up." I nodded as we were in the living room, he set me down at the little tea table and I sat down.

He sat down in the chair that was way to small for him. He pretended to poor the tea and pass out the cake. As we both picked our tea cups up I saw the front door open.

In came the whole family, with Edward last. But there was no Rosalie, of course. I started thinking about the makeup and on how Emmett looked like a giant clown, and he didn't care. I started to think about tripping and falling too.

"What are you wearing, Emmett!" Alice screeched. "Are those my dresses?" She went an octave higher if that was possible. I nodded and blushed, I felt guilty, but it was all Emmett's idea about everything. Then I remembered falling again and him sitting there laughing.

Alice stomped up the stairs into her room an Edward chuckled. She opened her door again quickly and shouted down the stairs, "Oh, don't you laugh. You have something way worst then mine coming for you!" She slammed her door again and Edward had worry cross his face. I thought about make up and just about dressing up.

"Well, okay. I am going to go put this stuff up in my room." He said picking up a bag and walked up the stairs. Emmett started laughing and Edward opened his door and yelled so loud I had to cover my ears.

"EMMETT!" he ran down the stairs, quite fast if you ask me. "What did you do to my room?"

"Well, Bella did it too," Emmett said laughing again.

"Oh, like she knew better. You-you- you, UGH!" Edward said running up the stairs and slamming his door to his bedroom.

All of a sudden Rosalie stomped through the door and grabbed Emmett by the ear. "Hey baby, wait, ouch. Where are we going?" He questioned unsure of why she was mad.

"You're in so much trouble, those were my favorite!" she screeched causing me to cover my ears again. She dragged him up to her room and slammed the door

All of a sudden I heard 'I'm a Barbie Girl' blast through the house from Edward's room. He yelled again, but I didn't have to cover my ears that time. Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other and nodded , "Well, we're going to go break up this fight. Will you be okay, sweetie?" Esme spoke and I just nodded feeling guilty and off they went up there stairs following the others footsteps.

Jasper walked over to me and looked at me, "Bella, don't feel guilty. Emmett cons everyone into doing stupid things and no one blames you. Over time, they will think it is quite funny. " He smiled at me causing my guilt to melt away with calmness.

I smiled even bigger and he grabbed my hand.

"How was your camping trip? " I asked with him still kneeling.

"It was good just cut short. We won't supposed to be home until about 10:00 tonight. It's only 1:00 right now, but otherwise it was good." He smiled and chuckled.

"Why was it cut so short?" I said. I thought time flew by.

"Well, Alice…had a bad feeling something was going on with Emmett and you," he said.

"Oh," I said as he stood up causing me to stand up.

"Now, come one. I want to go see what the famous Emmett and Bella did to Edward's room," he laughed, a lot quieter then Emmett did. I nodded and blushed almost tripping, but I had a tight grip on Jasper's hand.

The Cullens did truly care about me. In different ways, but they did. Only one who didn't was Rosalie, but she would come around,…hopefully. With that I gripped tighter onto Jasper's hand and smiled as he lead the way to Edward's room.


	10. Sleep Over!

_**Sorry it took so long, but I had to get back from cheer camp. Also the more reviews the faster I'll update because I only got 7 the last chapter and I was really bummed, so review! **__**J**_**Chapter quote**

"**It's all fun and games, till someone gets hurt."**

**I stared out the window, watching the trees fly by. Edward driving fast as usual, I bet he'll learn to drive slow once we get in a crash and all die. I bet he'll learn to drive slow, when he sees all our bodies laying bloody and lifeless on the road. **

**I turned quickly when I heard him chuckle. He always did that, he would randomly chuckle or give a smile when no one ever talked. It was weird how it was like he was in his own world some of the time.**

"**Bella, how many of your friends are coming to the party?" Alice asked more eager for the party then I was. **

"**I don't know Alice, how many do you think?" my voice thick with sarcasm. "Alice, Why are you so interested in my party anyways, I hate parties." I hate parties with a passion. It means just wasted money and spot light on me. I doubt my friends will like it, there probably only going because of my family. They probably just want to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and even Carlisle. I shudder every time I think of Carlisle, my father, that way. My friends call them 'hot', but they are way more then hot. Even if I wasn't family I wouldn't say their hot. They're beyond that, they are beautiful.**

**My thoughts got interrupted my Alice, "Bella, you're having a party and that's final."**

**I nodded and blushed. There was no way you could win against Alice. She went all out on everything she did, and she would always win in every argument against anyone.**

**We've been living here in Mobile, Alabama for awhile now. Carlisle said we're moving soon in about a year. I don't really want to move, but I guess there is a reason they want us to.**

**We arrived at school and parked in out usual spot. Rosalie wouldn't be here for another ten minutes. I got out of the car and walked to my first hour class.**

**I am in tenth grade and my siblings are in eleventh. How they are only a year older then me I don't know, because they have looked the same since I can remember. **

**Anyway, I turned to the building and starting walking to English with Edward. In English, we were reading ****Wuthering Heights****, though I have read it too many times to count.**

**I walked into English class with him right at my side. As usual, when we walked in, everyone turned there heads. Not to look at me, but to look at Edward. I walked in and sat down next to Jenny. Edward went and sat by himself in the corner like a loner. I always wondered why Edward and the family always seemed to sit by themselves. I mean they loved to talk, but in public they acted different then at home. **

"**Hey Bella, I am so excited for your sleepover. I got you a huge gift and-just Oh my gosh it's going to be awesome!" Jenny who is a little hyper active at times yells in my ear. **

**I looked over at Edward to see him with a smug smile looking at me and I narrowed my eyes and glared. He knew this was going to happen and how much I hated it. I was about to whisper something to him, knowing he could hear. **

**The Cullen's could hear anything, from a whisper to a yell. I always wondered why, but they just might have good hearing. The teacher interrupted my train of thought, I turned around and looked at Mrs. Muckala. **

**She was talking about the test tomorrow we have on the book. I've read it so many times I know it from cover to cover, so no need to study. English went on and on about nothing, all I could think about was the party after school. I thought about all that could go wrong, and all that my family would do wrong.**

**Finally the bell rang, and before I even got up Edward was there. I stood up to fast and almost fell, like usual. Edward caught me by my backpack though. Jenny giggled and I blushed like always. I smiled shyly and he rolled his eyes.**

"**Can you ever go a day without one of us having to save you," Edward chuckled**

"**Nah, it's to much fun having you guys catch me," I smiled as he let go and we started to leave. He went right and I went left.**

**My next class I had Rosalie, that was my Spanish class. It's not that I couldn't stand Rosalie, it's just she couldn't stand me I guess. I walked into Spanish and sat next to Kyle Dumas. I couldn't stand him either, he would never leave me alone and get the answer 'no' through his head. I told him so many times that I didn't like him, but he never listened. The tardy bell rang and of course, Rosalie comes in and sweet talks the teacher. It's pretty bad, that your school is so small tenth and eleventh graders have to be in the same classes. I hated being in it with Rosalie.**

**Rosalie gracefully sat down in the seat next to me and growled at me. Yes, she growled like a dog, but then turned in to a quite hiss. Mr. Gilderman started on a lecture. Rosalie just sat there looking bored as ever and I sat and doodled on my notebook drawing flowers and random patterns. **

_**Hey Bella! :)**_

**A note flew in front of my face. I look up to see Kyle smiling at me on my left. **

_**Hi Kyle…**_

**I rolled my eyes and passed it back. I didn't need any more complications today.**

**What's up**

**Ummm, listening to the teacher**

**Oh yeah me 2, Watcha doing this weekend??? **

**Umm, well nothing,. **

**Well, would do you wanna go to the movies with me or something? Plz**

**Kyle, how many times must I say it. I don't like you, and I forgot, I am camping this weekend.**

**What about next weekend, Bella?**

**No, prolly not…**

"**Bella,?" I looked up at Mr. Gilderman. "Hoy, es un día maravilloso para mí. ¡Ha sido gran! ¿Cómo tenga su fue? " **

"**La mina ha estado aburriendo, y temo esta noche y yo soy molestado en este momento. " I rolled my eyes and went back to writing the note.**

_**Kyle, aren't you going to the party tonight? **_

_**I had to be nice, I didn't want to be mean to him.**_

_**Oh, yeah! I forgot about the party and sleepover. I am so excited and surprised ur rents' r letting u have boy/girl party and sleepover. I'm so excited!!! :D**_

**Dang, he didn't know. Well, I could have had Kyle free tonight. Well, now that idea is out the drain.**

_**Kool, but I g2g, bells bout to ring…**_

_**K see you at the party!!!!!**_

**I grabbed the note and threw it away. **

**The lunch bell seemed to drag on. By noon, it seemed like I had been in school all day. Today was the day I sat with my friends. My family sat isolated from most people, no idea why. So I switched off every other day. **

**I grabbed my nasty school lunch, I mainly only eat the salad. You never know what is in that lunch food. I sat down between Jenny and Lauren. Then Julia, Reagan, Emmalee, Peter, and Brand with Kyle and Brayden pulling chairs up behind them. **

"**Bella, I am so pumped for your sleep over!" Lauren exclaimed while shaking me.**

"**I know I'm so happy, it's a boy/girl sleepover.," Jenny said.**

"**Ooo la la, you just wanna play spin the bottle so you can kiss Edward." Jenny shoved Lauren off her seat.**

"**No, I want to kiss Alice or wait no better, Rosalie!" Brayden laughing.**

"**Well, you know what, I will kiss any of them. I will kiss Emmett, Edward, Jasper, or even Dr. Carlisle. Oh he is Fine!" Reagan yelled. **

**I blushed and ignored them. I sneaked a peek over to my family to see all of them whispering and shaking their heads. Jasper looked up and had a pained expression, sort of how I felt. I was embarrassed for me, my friends, and my family. **

**Emmett looked up and smiled until Rosalie grabbed his ear and yanked it hard. He quit smiling quickly. I turned around and finished eating. I got up and left without another word and got ready to go to my fifth hour class.**

**School was finally out, no homework for once, thank God. I climbed into the passenger seat next to Edward. We always had to wait awhile for Alice and Jasper to come in. **

"**I'm really sorry for this sleepover thing Edward." I said sympathetically.**

"**Bella, don't worry everything will go fine. Even if I have to be with some of your little friends. We are going to make your birthday the best one you've ever had." Edward said smiling at me.**

**I groaned, no more spotlights on me. I hate it, but it would be funny seeing Edward kiss one of my friends.**

"**Bella, you aren't thinking of playing spin the bottle are you?" Edward said weary of my decision.**

**I though about it for a minute, "Yeah, It will be fun seeing you guys having to kiss my friends." I stuck my tongue out. He grabbed me and tickled my sides, I cried out in laughter as Alice opened the door. I sat up still gasping for breath as they both got in to the backseat.. We sped off down the road.**

"**What was all that about?" Alice asked eyeing Edward and me.**

"**Oh like you have to ask," Edward said looking at Alice. What did he mean by that? Well, whatever it's not like my family's completely normal anyway.**

"**Did Bella come up with some games to play like Spin the Bottle," Alice said exciting and Jasper and Edward groaned in unison.**

"**Yes, exactly and we're supposed to play," Edward mumbled.**

"**Perfect game to play, oh come on. It's going to be lots of fun. We'll put a twist on it or something. Or, Bella how about truth or dare instead." **

**I thought about it and nodded. Truth and dare with my family was wild. I never played, but I always watched and it got intense.**

"**Okay, it's settled, no spin the bottle, but truth or dare instead," Alice said with an devilish smile.**

"**We are going to have to set some limits, especially for Emmett," I said before I got out of the car. **

"**Deal," They all said. **

**I got up and looked at the huge house. I never got used to the size or look of it. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the family init itself. Except for me of course, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I walked in through the doors to meet Esme in a hug. She was the best Mom anyone could have, I swear. "Hello, Dear. How was your day at school?" **

"**It was slow, but no homework." I said sighing..**

"**Well, that's good. Everything is set for your party. You need to go wash up though dear."**

**I nodded and walked up stairs to my room. My room hadn't changed much. The walls were still striped and spotted, like it was when I was a kid. I had more adult things now, and no more toys. My room was cozy if you ask me. I plopped my bag down on my bed and grabbed a set of clothes. **

**I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I let the hot water relax all my muscles that were tense from today. My shower was always down time for me, I only had about an hour till every one came, so my shower got cut short. **

**I jumped out and dried off. I threw my jeans on along with my designer shirt and flats. I hated the flats and all the clothes, but Alice made me wear them. If not, she would change me herself, which I would not like to go there again. Trust me, it's not pretty. **

**I grabbed the brush and got through my tangles quite easy for the first time. I let my hair fall around my face and shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom into my room. I put in my CD called classics. This was a mix of Edward's compositions that seemed to calm me down unlike Emmett's CD mix for me. Those songs just horrified me, to many memories. I shuddered and laid on my bed.**

**I must of dozed off, because next thing I know Alice is shaking me. "Bella, come on your guest will be here in about five minutes!" She yelled into my ear, causing me to jump up.**

**I ran out my bed room door following Alice. I walked out and gasped . The house was decorated like a teen club with strobe lights and everything. I stood there in amazement, it wasn't our house anymore, it was a club. "You like it!" Alice asked.**

**I nodded numbly and still stood there. Alice started walking on and I was frozen. That was until Emmett flung me onto his back like a monkey. I giggled as he ran down the stairs. "Couldn't have you tripping on your birthday, now lil sis!" he said with his booming laugh.**

"**That's like trying to avoid the impossible," I said rolling my eyes.**

"**Trust me, the impossible can be done," Emmet said in a sudden serious tone.**

**I shook my head. Emmett was never serious and what did he mean by that. I have so many unanswered questions that I can't ask them. As sudden as the seriousness came, his goofiness came too. He threw me on the ground causing me to miss my feet.**

"**I told you me not falling is impossible." Emmett laughed as I stood up. I heard a knock at the door and went to go get it. I opened the door to see Lauren standing there along with about twenty other people.**

"**Yay, everyone showed up!" Alice said jumping into greet all of my, well let's say her guests. **

"**Wow, Bella this is amazing. It's like a club, the best party I have ever seen. It's just, just…wow!" Lauren said in a amazement. I looked over to Alice to see her grinning. **

**Lauren lead the herd of people with Sean trailing behind. Sadly, Kyle was at this party, I really wish he wouldn't have. But I really do feel sorry for him. After all the ooo's and ahh's were done Esme came in to greet us.**

"**Hello, my children. Anyone want cake!" She said pointing to dining room. On the table was a huge cake. "I'm to old for cakes, Mom."**

"**Oh non-sense, Bella. I love cake, hell we all love cake!" Seth yelled.**

**Esme cleared her throat silently scolding Sean for swearing. "Well still, but whatever." I mumbled.**

**All my friends gathered along the sides of me and my family across from me. Even, Rosalie was there. Only to show of her beauty most likely, but where was Emmett. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Bella! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone chanted. **

**Right as I went to blow out the candles, my face smashed into the cake. At least the candles were out before I hit. I looked up and wiped my face off, to see Emmett smiling as big as possible. "I told you I would get you back from the last camping trip!" Emmett booming his laughter throughout the house. Last camping trip I had pulled a prank on him, long story. I'll explain some other time.**

**I looked up and ran after him chasing him. I heard my friend's laughter behind me, especially when I tripped. No arms to catch me this time and I fell flat on my face. I stood up and blushed, although you couldn't see through the frosting on the cake.I walked back into the kitchen to find my friends and family trying to hold in their laughter. Esme came out from behind the fridge with another cake.**

"**Back-up, you never know with that one around," Esme said tilting her head towards Emmett. He just grinned, "I love you to Mom!" He yelled.**

**Once everyone calmed down, we all ate our cake and shared our laughs. I opened my presents very reluctantly. Edward and Alice helped me open them, because I had refused to at first.**

**I got mainly money from all my friends and I got a laptop from Carlisle and Esme, I got a CD from Edward, I got a gift card from Alice, a Ipod from Jasper , and a prank book from Emmett.. I guess he wanted me to get better at pranks, so I could make it more fun. I smiled and blushed, said my thank you's and hugs.**

**I brought all my presents up to my room, with help from Jenny. "Hey, you're family is really nice." She said.**

"**Thanks…I guess." I laughed sort of unsure of what to say.**

"**I mean it, my family is strict and yours is so sweet," Jenny sort of in her own world.**

"**I know, they are sweet, but come on we better get back down." I said trying to change the subject. **

**We walked down stairs to see all the strobe lights flashing and music blaring, I heard piano come on and looked up to see Edward at the DJ table. **

"**Boo get this music off and get some good stuff on!" Peter yelled. Everyone seemed to agree and cheered when Alice bumped Edward away. All of a sudden the music cut off and 'Right Round' came on. We knew Esme and Carlisle wouldn't approve, but they said they were going to leave us started dancing and they all grabbed a partner or friend.**

**I saw Lauren grinding against Brayden. I just turned my head away from those two and laughed. I saw Sean and Brita dancing with Julia and James dancing together. Everyone else was paired up and thank God, so was Kyle. Hannah grabbed Kyle and winked at me, she knew I wouldn't dance with him. **

**I stood there looking around at everyone, all my friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Brand standing there.. I gasped at how close he was to me as I looked up. He was 6'2 and gorgeous. "Would you take this dance with me?" he said smiling down at me. I nodded as, we walked onto the floor as 'I'm yours' came on. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I put my arms by my side. **

"**I don't dance, sorry." I said whispering to him. **

"**Oh well come on try," he said sincerely.**

"**I can't I'm sorry," I said and walked away from him. I felt horrible, I started to walk up to my room as Edward yanked me into his room.**

"**So you say you can't dance?" he said raising an eye brow at me.**

"**Yes, so you heard," I said blushing and looking away.**

"**Well, I bet I could make you dance. It's all about the lead," Edward said taking my hand.**

**I reached for it and he lifted me onto his feet. We glided across his room to no music at all. After about a minute we stopped and I stepped off his feet.**

"**See I told you, you could dance," he said in a mocking tone.**

**I shoved him, "Edward, shut up you retard!" I said pushing my way through the door listening to our laughter. **

**I went back down and apologized to Brand and he said he understood. He hugged me instead and went onto the dance floor again with Ashley and danced. I was some what jealous. I liked Brand , but what could I do. Plus, I didn't really like him, just a crush. I never really loved anyone, barely even liked anyone at all. SO I just shook my head and sat by Alice on the DJ table. **

**Everyone danced for hours upon hours. I helped Esme clean up the kitchen and I went and I washed my face. I jumped in to the dance every now and then doing the normal dances like electric slide and so on. Finally at 11:00 Alice announced the last dance which was, 'Kiss the Rain'. **

**Everyone grabbed a partner. Even my siblings went out onto the floor. Alice went with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, and Edward grabbed Esme. Carlisle walked over to me and sat beside me. **

"**Why aren't you dancing, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.**

**I blushed, "I don't really dance, so. But the party is fun so far." I said looking away.**

"**Well, Esme and I are going to leave in a little bit. Can you and your siblings handle it?" Carlisle said raising an eyebrow.**

**I though about that. Alice could go shopping and go crazy, not like it would be the first time. Emmett, well would be Emmett. Rosalie, heavens know what she would do to me and Edward and Jasper would be the responsible ones. I thought about it for awhile and nodded, "I think I can handle it, you two go and have fun." **

**Carlisle got up and started walking to the door and grabbed Esme. He smiled at me and Esme waved. They left and the song ended, Alice ran over and announced, "It's game time!"**

**Everyone cheered and Lauren yells out, "Are we playing Spin-the-Bottle?" **

"**I sure hope so, and if we do can your brothers play?" Jenny yelled across the room with a smile on her face. I heard Edward groan and Jasper looked afraid. Emmett looked like he was ready for a challenge.**

"**Yeah, I want to kiss Rosalie!" Brayden yelled. **

**I rolled my eyes as Alice finally announced, "No we're playing Truth or Dare! Which in this family, it's crazy. Also, everyone is playing, even you Edward." She said facing Edward as he grunted and maybe hissed even.**

**Everyone cheered and whistled as we gathered in a circle. If this was like our other games that we have played, well my friends were in for a rude awakening. Maybe Esme and Carlisle leaving wasn't the best ideas, I thought looking at all my friends walking over to me and my siblings. I guess we'll find out.**

**TRUTH OR DARE!**

"**Okay there are a few limits and a few rules for everyone," Alice announced to us. We all sat in a huge circle in the living room. We, well my family moved all the furniture to the sides of the room so we could sit. All twenty-six of us sat crossed legged, knees touching. **

"**Ok, first rule, no driving or going into town. Second rule, no going into Esme and Carlisle's room. Third rule," all of a sudden she hissed. Everyone looked at her like she was a complete idiot. She recomposed her face and attitude.**

"**Nothing with my clothes or closet, or my credit cards. Then lastly, play fair," Alice said eying the family. What the heck did she mean by that, not like you can cheat at truth-or-dare.**

**I shrugged it off because Lauren yelled, "Let's get this game started now y'all." Lauren spoke all hill-Billy like acting like some lunatic. We all laughed and joked around until Alice announced that Lauren could start. We all gasped and looked at her waiting for her to choose. **

**She looked around and gave a sly smile. Lauren was really pretty. She had dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes. She was one of the popular people at school you could say, but she was friends with everybody. She looked at stopped at Cassie. **

**Cassie could have a wild time, as long as she didn't have to do anything outrageous. Cassie to had dirty-blonde hair blue eyes. But they didn't compare in any way and Cassie was shy at times. Lauren started to speak and then stopped and started again, "Cassie truth-or-Dare? **

**She thought about it, but not for long until she spoke. "Well dare I guess, because truth is just plain boring."**

"**Okay, I dare you to...hmm? To eat what ever mix of food we give to you, but you will be blind folded." Lauren said smiling. **

"**But,…ugh fine." Cassie said grunting.**

**Lauren chose Jenny, Julia, Peter, and me to run and help her. Alice and Edward said they would help blind fold her. In the kitchen I grabbed a big bowl and a big spoon. We each picked one thing of food. Lauren chose milk, Jenny chose cottage cheese, Peter chose mustard , and Julia chose peas. WE poured it in and mixed it around then we grabbed some vinegar, eggs, garlic, and some fish we had. I took out the blender and blended it into a milk shake form almost. We took the big spoon and got some in it and left the kitchen. When we walked out my whole family made a disgusted face like it was horrible. It sort of was though, it smelled awful.**

"**Ready Cassie?" Lauren asked bringing the spoon up to her face. She nodded and made a disgusted face as she smelt it. She took a bite and plugged her nose. She gagged a few times and swallowed. Cassie threw the blind fold on the floor and ran into the kitchen. She turned that water on and started rinsing her mouth out and all of a sudden we heard something explode. **

**We ran in there to find her soaking wet. I guess something fell into the sink and shattered. Our bowl, oops. Then it hit the water and it flew everywhere along with the food mixture we made. It was all over Cassie. **

**Emmett came in and froze, not even two seconds later he busted out laughing. He shook the whole house, along with everyone else's laughter. Cassie even laughed but ran up the stairs and I heard the shower turn on.**

"**You might want to get her some clothes, Bella." I nodded at Jasper and ran up the stairs. I yelled, "Continue the game, Jenny your turn!" I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of my sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.. I ran over to the bathroom as I heard gasps and a scream. Jenny of course, I ignored her though. I knocked and opened the bathroom door to see Cassie in a towel. She jumped, "Oh, Bella it's just you. Hey will you stay in here with me." **

**I nodded, after all that has happened to her, I had to. "I'm sorry bout that, at least you don't smell anymore." I said chuckling. **

"**It's okay, it was funny. I just smelt horrible and plus felt sick from that…what ever that was." She shuddered, "Thanks for the clothes and stuff." **

"**Your welcome, and sorry their only sweatpants and a shirt, everyone else is in pajama's except me and you will be in sweatpants." **

"**No sweat girl, but that was pretty fun." Cassie laughed. She got dressed and brushed her teeth with one of our new toothbrushes. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and out some socks on. **

**We walked down the stairs to get the shock of our lives. I knew my family was bad, but this was beyond bad, this was devastating for Jenny and Peter. Rosalie had a death glare for me and we looked around to find Sean missing. Cassie and me both gasped and froze when we saw what had happened.**

**Peter's head was half shaved while Jenny was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear with high heels on. "What the hell happened you guys?" We both yelled in unison.**

**Emmett spoke up, "Well, Jenny dared Peter to shave half his head and then he reversed it and dared her to dress in a bra and under wear and model." Emmett said ready to burst out laughing any minute. "Then, Jenny dared Chancee to kiss Rosalie, which she gladly did," Emmett sort of happy. "And, now Sean is naked running around outside of the house." Emmett finished smiling like he just won the lottery. Both our jaws dropped. "Wow, okay well let's just play something else. No more truth-or-dare. We are, umm, to dangerous with this game. How about spin-the-bottle!?!" I really didn't want to play, but I couldn't have anything else happen at this party. Kissing wasn't bad, although I never really kissed any one.**

**Everyone agreed to change the game except for my siblings. They all groaned, but I ignored them. I ran into the kitchen with my family quickly behind me. As the door shut they all bursted out talking. **

"**Bella! Why would you change it to spin-the-bottle?" Edward said with Jasper interrupting him.**

"**I can't kiss any of them and we were having fun playing the other…" Jasper whined.**

"**Oh, shut up you guys. Nothing is going to happen really. Edward your going to have to kiss someone along with the other boys. Rosalie you have to kiss one person, okay? I mean that's what I'm guessing is going to happen. Nothing to bad at all." Alice said.**

**Rosalie hissed I think. It sure did sound like a hiss. **

"**Hey, Peter's head is already shaved and who knows what would happen next.**__**It won't be so bad, I promise." **

**Edward smiled while Emmett bursted out laughing. All of a sudden my worry and anger melted away when Jasper looked at me. I smiled back while Alice ran back into the living room. Everyone left until it was Rosalie and me. **

**I started to walk out until I felt something jerk my shoulder back, "Hey, you better watch your back, I had to kiss one of your little friends and you're in for it." Rosalie yelled at me in a whisper. Edward ran through the door and grabbed my arm. **

"**Rosalie, leave her alone and quit being self conceded." I blushed and almost started crying until Jasper and Alice ran back in. I felt calm all of a sudden with them in there. I stopped crying and cheered up a little.**

"**Ok, I'm ready to go back out there. Thanks." I muttered walking back through the door. Alice had gotten a old coke bottle, one of those glass ones from the 60'.**

**We walked back in and Jenny had changed and Peter still sitting there looking stupid with his half buzz cut. Sean sitting there with his clothes back on , but he was soaked from the rain outside. I sat down to see Kyle sitting right across from me. Just my luck to have him there, playing spin-the-bottle with me.**

**I sat down and announced, "Let's get this game started, WAIT! Only two rules are no kissing family members," I said eyeing my family," It means re-do if it does. Second rule you can only kiss each person once. Also, boy with girls and girls with boys," I said, Sean and Brand groaned. **

"**Well, I guess whatever floats your boat," I laughed and Brand rolled his eyes. I gave the bottle to Chancee, She looked around nervously and then spun it. It seemed to take forever until it landed on Brayden."OOOO," everyone said at the same time.**

"**Oh shut-up you guys! I already kissed Rosalie, this will be easy and not so…" Chancee shuddered at that thought. She walked over to him and bent down and kissed him and it was over. We all sighed in defeat. We thought it would be funny, but it was just…normal I guess.**

**Well, I guess it's my turn then," Brayden said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lauren. Lauren stood up and started to walk over to him. Everyone gasped and whistled as she walked over there. She tilted his chin up and kissed him…Lauren let go of Brayden, which seemed to be forever and walked back over to her spot. **

**The bottle landed on Jasper, but who spun it. Rosalie was supposed to, but I looked up to see her gone. Melissa had spun the bottle. "You're turn, Jasper!" **

"**NO, do I have to. I…um let's not." he said stuttering. He had a worried expression on his face.**

"**Come on, Jasper. It's not that bad. It will be over before you know it." Melissa said. **

"**No.." Alice whispered but barely even noticeable. No one but my family noticed it. Edward nodded and mouthed he'll be fine. Jasper turned and nodded toward Alice.**

**Jasper quickly walked over to Melissa and just gave her a peck. It was over before it began.**

**Alice let out a sigh of relief it seemed.**

**Jasper said it was Kyle's turn and I watched as he spun the bottle. It went around and around about six times till it came to a slow stop on me. I gasped, no just my luck. I can't…I won't.**

"**N- no I can't… le-let's just swi-," Edward cut me off. **

"**Hey, look at the time. It's one you guys and we have another, even more fun of a game." he said. He quickly winked at me "I know, this night hasn't been totally awesome, but now we are going to play capture the flag. Boy against girls." **

**Everyone hooted and whistled excited. We all gathered up and I snuck over to Edward and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you are the nicest brother anyone could have." **

**He hugged me tightly and said, "You are the clumsiest and weirdest little sister anyone could have."**

"**Oh shut up, you are so mean," I said pushing him away while hurting my hand at the same time. "Okay, everyone listen!" Emmett shouted gathering us around. "Boys on one side girls on the other. Any where but in the cars and house is in bounds. The half line is the middle of the house, make sure you hide it on the right sides. The jail for boys side is garage and the girls jail is the mailbox. No hiding the flag on each other and, no going inside. Got it, "Emmett said finishing the rules. **

**Everyone nodded and I saw everyone run to separate sides, so I ran over with the girls. My family stayed in the middle and quickly had their own discussion, but I ignored them. The night was warm, September always was around here. There wasn't a full moon, but enough to see. It was cloudy like always, but not raining at all. You could here a wolf howling in the background and see all the stars. Everything was quite and my family stood out with their pale skin and white teeth.**

**We grouped up and we all made strategies. The teams were even with Rosalie gone. Emmett handed us the flags and we all giggled. We had Rosalie's cherry red bra and the guy's got a ocean blue one. When he showed the boys, we heard whistles and people cheering. All of us rolled our eyes, how immature boys can be.**

"**Okay game starts in 3, 2, 1…NOW!" Emmett shouted as each team ran to hide their flags. I grabbed and ran with the flag until I tripped and Alice caught me. **

"**I think I'll hide the flag, Bella," Alice said standing me up right. I nodded and blushed. Could I do anything right, or was I just a failure. I let everyone run ahead of me and I followed slowly. Alice ran into the darkness and came dancing back after a few seconds. **

**Everyone crowded Alice with, Where is at and what did you use to hide it in. "I'm not telling any of you, just guard our line and trust me they won't find it," Alice said in her chiming voice. She smiled and danced to the center line with me not to far behind her. **

**Everyone followed us and we met the guys face to face at the center line. I met Emmett's smile and I smiled even better. **

"**GO!" Emmett and Alice shouted at the same time. Everything was a blur. I saw Lauren run across just to have Brayden tag her. He hauled her over to their jail where Brand was guarding. Sean ran across our line and Chancee got him and hauled him off to our jail where Cassie was guarding. I decided to sneak over there, so I walked far to the left and kept on walking for a little. I was completely in the dark and started to sneak on over the line. I crossed the lines and inched towards where Alice said their flag would probably be. **

"**What do you think you're doing?" I gasped and jumped. I looked into the darkness to see nobody. All of a sudden I saw a pair of white pearly teeth. I sighed, "Jasper, don't ever do that. I almost had a heart attack." **

"**Well, sorry I just saw someone sneaking around and turned out to be you," Jasper said with sympathy in his voice. I smiled and walked closer to him.**

"**Well, I guess I got to go in jail now. Take me away officer," I said putting my hands together. Jasper just sighed at my attempt at a joke.**

"**I'll let you go this time, K?" Jasper said smiling and chuckling. I nodded and turned around to sneak back to our side. I jumped over the line and fell on top of Ashley. **

"**Bella, jeez you dork. Why did you tackle me," Ashley said acting mad, but breaking into laughter. **

"**Sorry, I sort of…tripped," I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed deeply. We both stood up to see Emmett on our side of the line. **

"**Get him, quickly," Jenny yelled across the yard. Everyone cheered and no one was even close to grabbing him. He was so fast until Alice got to him. Then all of a sudden they disappeared. About ten seconds later he was on is side of the line with the red bra. **

**Alice was beside us with an expression filled with anger and wariness. "How, how, …how did you go so fast," Jenny said shocked.**

"**Emmett, man you like just disappeared and reappeared out of no where," Sean said wide eyed.**

**The yard was filled with how's and what's about Emmett getting over there so fast. **

"**Emmett in the house,…NOW! Edward and Jasper you too." Alice said snapping at them as she headed toward the house.**

**They slammed the door and seemed like the house shook. Everyone seemed to still be shocked, but soon forgot when Julia yelled, "Aren't they just hot!" **

**Everyone around me was saying their hot this and their gorgeous that. "Oh, Bella you're so lucky to have brother's like that," Chancee sighed **

**I rolled my eyes and went and sat on the steps. Something was up, but what was it. Emmett just appeared out of nowhere and now their having a meeting. Something was different, and I am going to find out sooner or later.**

********************************

**Edward's POV**

"**Emmett are you stupid. All those kids out there know something is different with us. Did you even think, do you EVER THINK!?!?!?!" Alice screamed, she was so mad. I never have seen her yell like that.**

"**I—I'm sorry I didn't think. It was all an accident, it's not like I meant to. My instincts just kicked in." Emmett stuttered trying to apologize. He had no smile on his face.**_** Whoa man, you gotta help me with Alice. She is going all psycho. I just forgot, I mean at our house we can usually do whatever we want, but I just forgot.**_

"**Emmett I know it was an accident, but those kids mustn't know, including Bella. Just not yet." I spoke calmly. **

_**I wish Emmett and Edward were my big brothers. Imagine all the things I would do to… **_**Lauren started thinking. I shook my head trying to get those bad thoughts our of my head.**_**I don't know how I didn't see this coming. I guess it slipped throught the cracks. Ugh it's all my fault, I shook my head at Alice. It wasn't her fault, just cause her mind didn't see this, it isn't anyones fault. Edward, What are they thinking out there. Are they suspicious anymore? **_**Alice asked me mentally,**

_**Brayden and Chancee would look so cute together, **_**Cassie thought**

_**That was an awesome game of Capture the Flag, **_**Sean thought**

_**Woo Hoo, let's do it again. This is a fun night but I wish…**_**Peter thought**

_**Why won't Bella just love me back, I would do anything for her…anything, **_**Kyle's thoughts went to a dirty place that I never want to go back.**

**Wait, I don't hear Bella. Why is she gone, no she can't run that fast. I was just able to read her mind about an hour ago. Why couldn't I read her mind all of a sudden. I answered Alice quickly before she asked me, "Everyone is just thinking about other things. Not one person is suspicious about Emmett's little **_**stunt**_**," I hissed at him. I felt bad for him, but it was no excuse. **

"**Hey Edward, are you sure no one is suspicious of Emmett?" Jasper asked eyeing me suspiciously.**

"**Yeah, why?" I asked Jasper. I have always been good at lying, I guess it's just that I've had a century of practice.**

_**One person out there feels suspicious and worried, **_**Jasper asked thoughtfully in his head.**

_**Wait, what is Bella thinking?**_

**I pretend to be listening to her thoughts, even though I couldn't.**

_**So, what is she thinking?**_

"**Edward what is Bella thinking?" Alice asked me now eyeing me suspiciously. She gasped, you ca-can't…"**

**I held my hand up to cut her off. "Okay, I just tried to read Bella's mind and now I can't. Alice what happened, I have no idea what she is thinking and It's worrying me." I said panicking in a calm matter,**

"**We'll ask Carlisle when he gets home tomorrow, but don't worry we'll find out," Alice said. **_**Edward don't feel like a failure because you can't read her mind. Maybe it's a type of power of hers that will be enhanced if she's changed. **_

"**Can you keep your thoughts to yourself, Alice!" I hissed**

"**Hey are you going to be okay to go back around everyone. I mean like you're thirst, I know it's hard for you to handle, but-" I asked.**

"**No, I'll be fine, Alice has been helping me." Jasper said to everyone.**

"**Okay, then let's go back out and this party should be coming to a sleeping end. They have to be tired." Emmett said sighing.**_** All my dang fun is over now, just wait till tomorrow when I get Bella! YES!**_

**We all walked out the door, and all I could wonder was why couldn't I read her mind. It worried me, was I losing my powers or what. Doesn't make any sense at all. Carlisle would surely know why though**

**********************************

**Bella's POV**

**My family walked out of the house one by one. Some with concern some with just calmness, and some with wariness. They all seemed concerned about us or what had happened. It was so strange thought, I mean one minute Emmett was there and the next he was gone. It was like magic. **

"**Everybody it's three and now time to go to sleep. Girls in Bella's room and boys in living room with Emmett and me." Jasper announced. **

"**Why I'm not even tired," Brand complained. Everyone seemed to agree with him.**

"**Well, sorry. But if you stay up all night your parents, and ours, will be mad. So go up to the rooms and go to sleep now," Alice said backing Jasper up.**

**Everyone went to the rooms and seemed to talk about my family, the usual. They also talked about how awesome the party was and who they liked and so on. I drifted off, hoping I wouldn't talk in my sleep, but it I knew I would. So I drifted off going through my party in my head again. Trying to figure out unanswered questions. Slowly, I drifted off into a fantasy and forgot everything.**

**P.S. This is not my favorite chapter, but oh well here it is. I was thinking about doing another story after this one called 'Almost, but never forgotten'. What if Edward never came back to Bella. Where would she be? Well she becomes a teacher and gets a very unexpected student 8 years later. Does it sound good comment me and tell me!**

**Push that little button and you will have a surprise \/**


	11. The Revealing

_Okay this chapter isn't very good, or long. I need some ideas and twists for the next chapter. Please message me the ideas or plot twists for future chapters. Thank you to Lexxipeaceluvmusic for the idea for this one. Also, here is the Lucky One myspace. Add it and I'll answer any questions. _

_**This Is the myspace for Lucky One. So after you type in enter this **__**/luckyoneroxadoption**___

_**Chapter Quote: Life is made up of lies and secrets!**_"Bella," a voice in the distance called."Bella," A Little louder it came again. Where was it coming from though, "Bella," I jumped. I looked around to find myself in Edward's car.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We're at school, you fell asleep," he said apologetic like it was his fault that I happen to fall asleep.

I jumped up and opened the door quickly, "Come on, we're gonna be late for school!" I shouted at him.

"Hold on, we still got ten minutes. I woke you up right as we got here, and anyways you needed your sleep, because we have a big night to night."

I groaned, at least they promised me no more parties or gifts. Maybe one gift from all of them, but that was it. I shut the door and sighed as we walked to Algebra 2. I had this class with Jasper, but he would show up later like usual. When Alice doesn't ride with us, they always show up almost late for class.

I sat down and started doodling randomly in my notebook. I sat there for who knows how long when I heard the chair scrape against the tiles and I jumped. I looked over to see Galvey moving his chair back. I shook my head and put it down.

"Mrs. Cullen,…Mrs. Cullen," I looked up quickly to see Coach Roark shaking his head at me. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"Umm, yeah I think so," I said even though I didn't. I was tired and I wanted sleep. I was restless last night for some odd reason. Well not odd, but not normal either.

Coach Roark wrote me a slip and I walked down the hall. I all of a sudden felt this calmness rush away from me as I stepped into the hallway. Odd sensation, but I shook it off and kept on walking.

I felt so lonely today, now a days I did. While back I made some theories about my family. I am not saying I believe any of them, but if so, why would they keep it from me. I feel like I can't trust them anymore. Yes, I still love them with all my heart, I just feel like they aren't going to always be there for me.

I looked up from my feet to see Alice coming to me with a worried expression. "Hey, Bella are you alright?" She said with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" I asked even though I was lying. I was never good at lying, but Alice seem to not notice.

"Okay, but Bella just know, I'm always here for you okay?" Alice said. All I could do was nod as she gave me a hug. She looked at me sincerely and walked away. I finally reached the office after what seemed like forever and went into the nurse's office.

"Hello, Bella. What may I do for you?" Kristie asked.

"Oh nothing, I just don't feel good. Mind if I rest for awhile?" I lied again. All I was tired but I wouldn't make it through the day without sleep.

"Yes dear, that's fine," she politely said as I laid down.

I let my thoughts drift to other things as my eyes drooped. I slowly faded into black darkness and that was everything and only thing around me.

********************************************

"Bella," I jumped to see Edward's face. I sighed and looked at the clock. Oh my goodness it was already 2:30. School just ended.

"Hey are you feeling better?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, come on let's go," I said. In all reality I did feel better, way better. I wasn't even tired any more, I was just hyper now out of nowhere. I jumped into the car, well tripped into the car. I got into the car to hear Debussy, Clair de Lune playing. One of Edward's and my favorites, I looked out the window in a happier place then before. We drove slower for once, usually he went about 90, but today he went about 65 like he was trying to avoid something. But what, what would he be avoiding today, my gift maybe. I shrugged, I didn't mind going slower after all. Fast scared me to much.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me about five minutes of me staring off outside. Ever since last year he has asked me that randomly. I have no idea why, but oh well.

"I'm just thinking and that's all," I lied. He sighed and just stared at the road.

We finally arrived at the house about 2:55, about ten minutes later then usual. I got out and walked in through the French doors into the living room.

"Bella dear, can you come to the dining room when your done, please?" Carlisle asked. Wait, why is Carlisle home this early, didn't he have work. I shook my head as I ran up the stairs to throw my backpack in my room. I skipped into the dining room to see my family all seated perfectly around the table with a chair open for me across from Carlisle at the head of the table. I slowly slid the chair out and sat down.

"Do you need to talk to me?" I questioned.

*********************************************

EDWARD'S POV

How in the world am I going to say this. _"Bella, we have never har-," no that's stupid. What if I say-_ Carlisle's thoughts were going crazy. He didn't know if she would accept or how she would react. For all we knew she could tell the whole world and have the Volturi after us.

Bella, got out of the car and walked into the house, but each step had a hyper bounce to it. She had been sleeping all day, so she should be hyper. I heard Carlisle speak to Bella that she needs to come to the dining room. I ran into the dining room once Bella was upstairs.

Thousands off thought hit me in a second.

_Stupid human, it would've been so much easier if she would've just died_.

_I_

_hope my sweet daughter excepts us_

_She is so nervous and this can't end well, it just can't_

_She'll be even more fun to be with when she is more durable, YES!_

I knew Emmett would see the positive side, Alice was unsure how this would end. She couldn't see an outcome which worried me. She said it kept switching, so Bella must be unsure.

_My son, what's everyone thinking. Is it okay? _Carlisle asked. I nodded, it was okay. It wasn't fantastic thoughts but it wasn't horrible either. I opened my mouth to speak as we heard foot steps.

"Shh," I said quickly, "Bella's coming." I said in a whisper. We saw her walk through the doors and looked at us with curiosity. I thought to myself, Curiosity Killed the cat. She has no idea how much danger this one talk can put her in. She scraped the chair against the tiles and sat in the head chair across form Carlisle.

If only I could read her thoughts. Ever since her party last year she has become a mystery to me.

Bella opened her mouth and said, "Do you need to talk to me?"

***********************************************************

"Bella, please listen before you say anything okay." Carlisle said sweetly. He look concerned which is a first for him.

"Umm, okay. But what is this all about," I said looking at each family's face. I all of a sudden felt my worries slip away into a state of calmness.

"Okay, we have never harmed in you in anyway, right?" I nodded at him and my heart started racing faster. My breathing started getting faster and more rough. My anger I've been holding inside started to boil over.

"Okay well, do you notice how we are…different then others. You can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Well we are-" I cut Carlisle off and started yelling.

"STOP! I know what you are..." I breathed out quickly as they all stood silent as ever. "I know that you have been lying to me. I know you've been lying to me that past ten years, I found out about three weeks ago. I haven't been able to sleep, think, or trust anyone since I found out that you've been lying."

"Bella, we haven't been--" I cut Edward off and yelled at him.

"No! Just stop! I'm done with the lies! I'm done with the excuses!" I cried and a tear trickled down. I sniffled and continued "You guys don't ever eat, your skin is pale white and ice cold..... You..... You aren't..... Normal..." I sighed and finally got the guts to say it. "I know you guys act different then everyone else. Your skin is ice cold, and your pale-skin, you never eat, never drink, and you have the speed of lighting," I said looking over to Emmett who slouched in his chair more. There are no more lies I know what you are,…Vampires." I whispered aloud

By this time I was sobbing, everyone gasped when they heard what I said. "I didn't want to say anything, because I would sound stupid if I was wrong. I know you've never hurt me, but who can I trust anymore?" I said while tears fell down my face.

"Bella, how did you know?" Carlisle asked astonished along with everyone else.

"I did some research after my sleepover last year and I just found out after a year. I know what you are, you're the Cold Ones." I said starting to walk away.

"No, Bella don't leav-" I held my hand up to Carlisle.

"No, I'm done with the lies I said!" I ran out the door and jumped in my car that they got me when I was 15 sometime. Expensive, how I hated to drive it. To fancy for me, but now I had no choice.

I jumped in and sped off crying still. My vision was so blurred I could barely see. I didn't know where to go, but I decided to go to Lauren's. I sped there at about 120 and got there in matter of minutes. I knocked onto the door to see Lauren who gasped, "Bella are you okay?"

I nodded, "Can I just stay the night with you?"

"Sure, anything I can get you?" I shook my head and headed up to her room.

Lauren's room wasn't huge, but it was cozy. I sat on her bed and looked in her mirror. I looked horrible, my face was beat red and my eyes were puffy and I looked like a mess. Lauren walked in to her bedroom with two cokes and some chips.

"I thought you might get the munchies," she said.

"Thanks," I said dully, my voice cracking from crying.

"SO, Bella, what happened. Why are you like this?"

"Ummm," I had to think of an excuse, because I don't want to tell anyone their vampires and they would think I'm nuts and I won't go against Carlisle...yet . I'll tell her we got into a fight over…umm school or adoption!

"Well, we got into a little fight about whether I'll live with them or move on my own when I turn 17." I said trying to lie, I've never been good at it.

"Oh I see, well you can stay the night if you want," Lauren said smiling.

"Thanks again," I said.

The rest of the night we watched movies and played games. My worries started to fade away, then guilt hit me and I felt so bad. We laid down at 2:30, but I barely slept any. I got up about seven and left a note for Lauren saying,

_Lauren,_

_Thanks for letting me stay the night. It means a lot to me, you helped me forget about my problems. I left a little early to go straighten things out. I'll call you later okay?_

_Love, Bella_

I left the note next to her and go into my car. I drove about 50 my normal speed, so I could think. What would I say to them. I know now, finally.I drove up to the house and got right up and out. I marched into the house with anger building up inside more and more by the second. I slam the front door and yelled, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and even Rosalie. Get down here now!" They were all there in a blink of an eye. I gasped and started to calm down. I looked around and said, "Okay, I understand why you didn't tell me. But now, I want to know everything."" Oh my child, I'm so glad you're back!," Esme said and ran over and huge hug

"Okay, my child and we'll explain," Carlisle spoke softly.

Well, I found out that Jasper can control emotions and that was why I was always calm around him. Edward could read minds, except for mine since my fifteenth birthday. I see why he always asked me what I was thinking now. Alice can see the future, but only based on choices and decisions. Carlisle was the creator of all of them. They were all couples in some way or another, except Edward had no one. But also, vampires had incredible speed and strength, they never ate or slept, but my family only drank animal blood. They called themselves 'vegetarians'. They explained to me about the Volturi and I remembered them from a story Emmett told me one time. I wonder if it was true or not.

I found out that it was a great danger for them to bring me in the family. They protected me though and there was no way I could hate them, but I doubt I would ever trust them like I also said they would give me a choice if I wanted to become one of them?

When they asked me my heart stopped.

"Bella, breathe," Edward spoke to me.

I took a breath and stuttered, "Le- Let me think about this."

"Yes Bella, it's a big decision and you'll need time to think. So, we'll let you be," Carlisle said.

Everyone left the room at normal speed, and I thought to myself. To be or not to be is the real problem here.

_**Sorry I don't think this chapter is real good at all. Now I got another question in the next chapter they move to Forks. Do you want Jacob to come into the story??? If I get more yes's then no's then he will but it's up to you guys. **_

_**SO Jacob…YES or NO!?! Review and answer!**_

_**Also check out the myspace and add it on yours if you have one.**_


	12. One step forward & Two steps back

**So read and see what character won the poll? This chapter is pretty good but idk? **

CHAPTER QUOTE: Fate will always find a way.

***************************************************************

"Excuse me Ma'm, we close at 7. You have ten minutes left," the manager of Mac supermarket said.

"Ok, Thank you," I said to her and she nodded.

"Dang it," I muttered under my breath as I remembered that I forgot to add bread to the shopping list.

Ever since I found out the Cullens 'secret', I have been doing more errands. I just need to just get away sometimes. I love them and some-what trust them, but I just can't be around them much anymore. I don't know what to believe now a days, it's just so stressful and I don't really have anyone to talk to.

It's been about a month and a half ago since they told me. We moved back to Forks about a week after the revealing of the 'secret'. Edward has been trying to get time to talk to me, but I jut ignore him. Only ones I have talked to for a very brief time have been Carlisle and Esme. I even try to ignore them when they want to speak to me. Alice has tried, but I get out of it usually by just telling her I'll go shopping with her one day soon. Only person I talked to and felt comfortable was Jasper. He probably manipulates my feelings anyway, but I don't really care anymore. What ever he is doing is helping me with my feelings and how I'm dealing with this. We even seem to joke around a little.

"Let's see, now I need bread," I mumbled to myself. I got the bread and threw it in to my basket I was carrying. When I started walking again I almost tripped while reading the next aisle sign.

I sighed as my cheeks turned scarlet like usual. So, I decided to look down at my feet to make sure I didn't trip again, I would like to save myself from the embarrassment.

Left, right, left, right and BAM! "I- I'm sorry," I stuttered trying to apologize to the person I hit. When I looked up I gasped.

I stared at him, a man around his mid 40's. He had brown chocolate hair like mine with some curl to it. Dark brown like eyes like mine that had a little depth behind them. Like he had some dark past that were secrets to everyone…but me. He seemed shocked just as much a I was, "B- Bella,?" More of a question then statement.

"Ch-Charlie," I stuttered once again. It couldn't be him. No it just couldn't. After all this time of me fearing him, never wanting to see him again, and here in Forks I run into him ten years after the incident. I just shook my head as he spoke again, "Bella, is that really you?"

We just stared at each other for the longest time. I stared at his eyes. You could tell he was hiding secrets or a dark past. The night I last saw Charlie flashed back in memories.

_Charlie banging on the door as I crawled deeper in the dark under my bed. Me hugging Spot closer, my only friend I had. I remember him grabbing my shoulder and ripping it from it's socket it seemed. I remember him about to kick me when he heard the cops…_then Carlisle came. My angel with yet just as big of secret as Charlie has.

My flashback ended as I gasped and I muttered quickly, "I- I got to get going. Bye!," I started to rush away watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip again.

"Wait, no Bella….Will you please just hold on. I've missed you and searched for you. I was never able to find you, but now once I find you I can't even ask you how you've been? Just, please, will you have dinner with me somewhere, so we can catch up, "he said searching for words.

Well I would be around a lot of people and I mean I had my own vehicle. I was almost a grown woman and surely if something was to happen…well Alice would see it and warn the family. Even though I don't want their help. Also, he seems like he's changed and I can't be mean to him. I mean yes, he did wreck my child hood, but he deserves to know at least how I've been. I finally made up my mind, "Umm, sure let me just check these things out. I'll take my own car, okay."

He just nodded and went to lane 3 to check out as I went to lane 1. I sat there thinking about this decision. Was it the right one or was this dangerous. There is nothing he could do with people all around and I could defend myself.

"Excuse me Ma'm, it is thirteen dollars," the cashier rang.

I handed her the cash and got in my car. I hated my car, which was a cherry red corvette 2010. The Cullens had to spend money on me like usual. Edward and Carlisle were just alike when it came to gifts. I got in and put the hood up, because it started to rain.

I saw Charlie get in an old pick up, looked like a ford truck 1963 model. I need to quit listening to Rosalie and Edward's car talk. They could name almost every car, every part, and every maker of them probably. To me a vehicle is a vehicle, only something to get you from point A to point B. I don't care what it look like, well I would drive the Ford truck that Charlie has.

It had a little rust on the doors, well everywhere. It was an orange-ish color, and I doubt it could get over 60. Sounds like my type of car, seems durable in a crash, which I'm surprised I haven't crashed my corvette yet.

When Charlie started his truck up, well it didn't sound so pretty. He backed up and went slowly to the stop light at the edge of the parking lot. I liked his type of driving, slow and cautious. I laughed at myself while I, ever so lightly pushed the gas pedal to feel the car leap forward.

I followed Charlie for about five minutes until I saw his blinker turn on. We turned into a parking lot for Caboose Cafe. I wonder where he gets all his money from, I wonder if he is gonna make me pay. Stupid things were running through my head, I guess I was just nervous.

We had to park on the backside, because the rest was full. The back parking lot had a creepy eerie feeling, with it being so deserted. I got out and started walking in quickly so I wouldn't have to be alone with Charlie out here.

I rushed in the door and said to the hostess, "Umm, table for two please." The hostess walked me over to a corner booth with Charlie following after me. We sat down and ordered our drinks. But I got up quickly and stuttered, "C-Charlie, umm I am going to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back," I had to get away from the awkward silence

.

"Ok, I'll make sure to leave," Charlie said trying to crack a joke. I see where I get my sense of humor from.

I walked into the bathroom to see how bad I looked. My hair was in a tangled and in a pony tail. I was in an old junior high shirt from Alabama. I looked like I hadn't gotten sleep in days, which is the truth. I just can't sleep well when I know that my family never sleeps so.

I washed up and walked out of the bathroom before Charlie got to suspicious. I walked out and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"Well, I lived in Forks until I was about seven. Then we moved to Mobile, Alabama where I been all this time. About a month ago the family decided to move back to Forks. SO, here we are," I tired to sound happy, but I was quite nervous.

"Who have you been living with? Like I mean who do you call '_family_" he asked trying to pry information of me. Yes, he is my biological father, but not like he would care who my parents were now. I just pushed that thought aside and answered politely..

"Umm, well Dr. Cullen and his family. He was the doctor that helped me…when I was hurt. You know when I was little." I didn't know how to say it and bringing back the memory hurt even worst then when it happened. I continued though, "They adopted about a month after…the incident. So I am now known as Isabella Marie Cullen, and I have five siblings. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. My parents are now Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I said actually proud of my new family.

"So I take it they have a lot of money by looking at your car?" He questioned causing my cheeks to turn red .

"Well, Carlisle makes a lot of money with him being a doctor and that's about it. They have saved up a lot over time," I tried to think of a way to explain it. I mean the last hundred years they have saved money up. They don't have to buy food or drinks or anything that normal people do so.

"Oh, well do you have any pictures of them?" I nodded, but he seemed so curious about silly thing that I found dumb. Who asks how much money your family makes, isn't he getting a little nosey. I guess I'm his daughter in someway though, so he must just making sure I'm being supported well enough.

I pulled out my little wallet. Alice tried to force me to carry a purse, but I refused. I had to carry my license and money in something though, so I carried a little wallet. I found the family portrait behind my license. I didn't usually show people the picture because I seem to stick out like a sore thumb.

Everyone was beautiful, well beyond beautiful. All of them had pale skin, golden topaz eyes, they were like Greek Gods. No one could ever come close to their beauty. If I wasn't part of the family, I would think they were just a dream of mine.

Charlie cleared his throat as I sat looking at the picture. I was standing in front of Carlisle and Esme. On the side of Carlisle Alice and Jasper were next to him. Next to Esme was Rosalie and Emmet with Edward next to Emmett. Like I said I stuck out compared to them…

Charlie cleared his throat again and I quickly got out of my daze and handed him the picture. I just shook my head, I was like dazing in and out. I just kept drinking my coke, because my thoughts were getting blurrier by the second.

"Wow, they are…well they are like no other person I've seen. You don't seem to fit in Bella, but they sure are some handsome people," Charlie said, while lightly insulting me.

I jerked the picture form him, mad at what he said about me not fitting in. I shoved it back in and put my wallet away.

Charlie suddenly spoke, "Well, so my life. I've quit drinking, your Mom is back with me and not leaving anymore, and I have quit all my old habits. Sweet and simple. I don't have no heroic tale or fairy tale like you," he snorted.

"Wow, well that's good." I said sort of shocked. Maybe he has changed I thought as I finished off my Coke,

It was an awkward silence the rest of the lunch. I ate my food quickly and so did Charlie. The longer we were there the more my head spun. My vision started to fizzle out around the edges. I think I was blocking out, or I was probably going under depression or something with everything going on lately.

We asked more about each other's lives and what had happened that night. I almost started crying as he apologized for it. I mean I would never take him back, but still it felt like burden lifted off of my chest when he apologized for it.

Everything was getting blurrier and my words started to slur together. I don't really know why, but I felt funny inside. My body started to go numb and tingly. I don't know what was wrong, but I wasn't thinking normal.

"Charlie, can we leave cause I 'm not feeling too good," I asked him.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded to him and said, "Well, it was nice-"

"Bella we can say good bye out side ok?'

I nodded ever so slightly.

We both walked outside and as I walked to my vehicle and as he was getting in his truck he looked at 'it'.

"Wow, like I said your family must make a lot of money! Who got it for you again?" He said amazed.

That was a stupid question who else would've gotten it for me…"Well, actually m-m-my father g-got me it foooora present," I stuttered and started to slur my words. I loved Carlisle now more then ever. I was proud to be his daughter.

"You know Bella, I am your father more then he ever will be. Just cause I messed up doesn't mean you have to hate me!" Charlie shouted at me.

"I d-d-don't hate youuuu, but C-Carlisle is my f-father by adoptionnn sooo…" with that he grabbed me and shoved me in his truck and locked the doors and took off with me. I was shaking scared of the unknown. I had no idea what had happened. I was just standing by my car trying to think straight, but still my vision is getting blurrier. Was he going to kill me, oh I shouldn't of trusted him at all. I place far to much trust in people. I never should have trusted the Cullens, or Charlie, or anyone. Everyone seems to have secrets and lies, but I always seem to miss them.

"Bella, I love you so much." is all he said.

We stopped at a red light and I tried to unlock the door and scream, but everything was spinning and I could barely talk.. He drove away going about 60 it felt like. I knew there was no chance of survival for me. By now it was 8:30 or 9:00. No one would around to save me.

After about ten minutes of driving and me fighting this darkness that fell upon me. He suddenly slammed on the brakes in the middle of no where on a road. There was forest all around and I couldn't see nothing anymore. All I heard was my heart racing, mine and Charlie's breathing, and the faint howl of a wolf. I knew this would be the end of my life, I knew Charlie would find some way to kill me sooner or later.

He put his hand up my shirt and sat there running his hands along my hips, stomach, and bra.. I couldn't fight back or move, I was slipping farther into the darkness from something. I don't know what was happening at all. It would be just my luck to have something wrong with me in the moment I need to be able to fight back.

I felt him unzip my pants, and I just let him. I couldn't fight back anymore. I felt his hand on my pale stomach. He ripped my shirt open almost exposing every par tof me. I couldn't see but I could feel his hand running all over me.

I felt him nuzzling my neck and mumbling words I couldn't understand. Why isn't Alice seeing any of this. I thought she could see this, why weren't they here to save me….

"You'll never know how much I love you and missed you," he muttered. He just kept mumbling, nuzzling, and feeling me. I just wanted to die and get this over with. Even though I'm 16 now, I feel as if I was 6 again. I started to cry as m hearing started to go out too. I just kept muttering, "NO, no," I moaned and whispered.

I had no chance of anyone finding me, I put my face on the window, not knowing what that would do much of. I am sure if someone was out here and saw how I looked they would come help . If I look like anything I feel like, then I look horrible.

He let out a moan as he kept 'feeling' me. I moaned for help again but it was to quiet for anyone to hear. He started to thumble around the band of my underwear…All of a sudden I heard a door fly open and I didn't feel Charlie's hands anymore. I thought I was dead until I felt arms grab me and hold me tight as I drifted off out of the world…

********************************************************************

Haha cliff hanger J I still haven't decided if Jacob is gonna be in it or not actually.


	13. More Secrets

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews. Now if you don't like the person I chose to save her then oh well. But please keep reading, I promise I am not going to follow how the series did. I want to give a big thanks to Wanda for helping me a lot in the end part. I don't know how this chapter would've happened without her. So please read the whole chapter through and then review!

Chapter Quote: "Seeing is believing, but believing is seeing.

*******************************************************************8

_Darkness, it can be such a lonely place. When you can't see anything, feel anything, it makes you feel alone. That you have no body to help you, to save you. That's how the world is. No one is there to help, no one to trust, no body to be your friend. You can't trust anyone, because everyone has a secret or two, or maybe just a dark past…_

"When she gets up you are to see if she saw anything…got it?"

"Sure, sure." A husky voice answered back casually.

"So tell me what exactly happened?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I saw some guy…trying to rape her it looked like. She didn't look so good, so I thought she needed help."

"What did you do then?"

"I just 'opened' his door and threw him on the ground and grabbed her."

"Is that all?"

"Yes for the millionth time!" the voice got loud.

"Well, you better make sure that's the only thing she saw! If she saw anything else, then we are exposed. Do you know what that girl could do to us. If she saw anything, then we're in trouble!" The deeper voice got louder and more stern with every word.

What do they think I saw. I didn't see nothing or hear anything. I tried to open my eyes to see who these men were, but every time I tried they just stayed there.

"Well, let's bring her back down stairs to the pack." The stern voice said.

I didn't these voices. They were both deep and husk sounding. I felt very warm arms holding me as my body slowly started to wake up. I peeked through my lashes to see a dark russet skin boy. Well, he didn't look like a boy, but a man with the maturity of a boy. Which I learned by the previous conversation. He had cropped black hair and deep dark eyes. I opened my eyes all they way to see who these strangers were that I was with.

When I opened my eyes I got embarrassed automatically and blushed. I tried to jump out of his arms, but instead he just held me tighter to his chest, crushing me in the process.

"What's wrong? I didn't do nothing," A husky voice came out.

I looked up again to see him smiling down at me. Just by that smile I could tell he had a goofy side. His teeth were so white compared to his dark skin. They must be some type of Indian, not sure what Indians live in Forks, but there must be some type.

"Hi, I'm Jacob!" he said loudly while smiling. My head still hurt from, whatever happened to me.

"Uhh, I'm B-Bella," I stuttered. "You can set me down now," I said politely. I didn't want no body holding me. As we got to the bottom of the stairs he set me down and I turned around. When I turned around I gasped.

There were 5 very tall dark men. Most of them looked in there mid-twenties, but yet acted like regular six-teen year olds. All of them had dark shorts cropped hair. The only one who had long hair was the older man who looked in his fifties or sixties who was sitting.

When I was about to walk I saw another man, a little taller then Jacob, walk by me. He must have been the other one in the room talking when I was 'asleep'.

"Bella, come sit down by me," the older man patted the couch by him. When I went to go sit down I saw that he was in a wheelchair. I just ignored the thought because it was probably just from old age.

"So, Bella, Where are you from?"

"W-well, I'm originally from here, but we moved when I was six to Mobile, Alabama. About a month or so ago we moved back here," I said looking around un-sure and kind of afraid. I started blushing like scarlet.

"Ah, I see. Oh my apologies, we haven't introduced ourselves thi-" the older man got cut off by Jacob, the one who was carrying me.

"Excuse me, I introduced myself," he smiled and the older man snorted at his remark.

"This is Quil Ateara," I nodded as I studied his features. He was actually quite tall, but shorter then the rest. He was burly and had an impish grin. He winked at me and I just smiled and blushed again.

"This is Embry Call," I nodded again. He was taller then Embry, but shorter then everyone else and quite slender too. His hair was down to his shoulders and black. He waved and said, "Hey, Bella!"

"Hi," I awkwardly waved back.

"This is Same Uley," my eyes were wide opened. He was the tallest one there, and he was the one who was up in the room with Jacob and me. He had to be at least 6'8 or more. Jacob was the only one close to him and Jacob looked only 6'5 or so. I shook my head to quit from looking stupid as I heard chuckles coming from around the room.

"This is Paul," he was about the middle. He wasn't tall, but taller then Quil and Embry. Paul was built pretty good and reminded me a lot of Emmett. All these men were handsome, even when I wasn't home I still stood out like a sore thumb.

Home. I never noticed till now how much I've missed them. I missed Jasper's jokes and how we would always talk about Emmett. I miss how Alice would always beg me to go shopping and go a little over board. Her voice like wind-chimes could make you do anything. I miss Emmett with all his stupid pranks and games. I miss making fun of Edward with him. I miss Edward with all his jokes about Emmett. I miss listening to his music and him playing for me and humming me to sleep when I had nightmares. I miss Carlisle and Esme my parents. Even now when I tried to ignore them, they still love me and have helped me. I even miss Rosalie, I miss her remarks to Emmett and I just want to go home and apologize.

"Bella…"the older man said.

"Sorry…my head still hurts from what ever happened," I said when in all reality it did.

"Well, I'm Billy, Jacob's father. Jacob has already introduced himself to you though. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Flashbacks came firing at me.

_Shopping. Eating food then going to the bathroom. Some man being interested in everything I did and telling me to keep drinking me drink. CHARLIE! Me getting pushed in his truck and I couldn't do anything but lay there. I felt his…hands all over and then…gone._

"Bella." Jacob called running over to sit by me.

I shuddered as a tear ran down my face. I whimpered and Jacob took that as a cue to comfort me. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I turned my head into his shoulder and started crying more.

I barely knew these people, but yet I was comfortable with Jacob. Even after knowing him for all of ten minutes if that.

"You don't have to sa-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"No, I want to know what happened after wards, so I'm sure you would like to know what happened before."

He nodded as I started, "I remember I was shopping at Mac Supermarket. I ran into him-"

"Who's him?" Billy asked.

"Charlie, my biological father," he nodded while making a face like knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Well, anyway I haven't seen him since I was six, so he asked me out to dinner and I accepted. We went to dinner and I went to the bathroom. When I came back he kept reminding me to drink my Coke…I think he might have drugged it. The more I drank the Coke, the more my vision and thoughts got blurrier. He was so interested in my family and about my life…" I trailed of talking more to myself trying to get the story right.

I shuddered again and continued, "Well, I remembered when we left I couldn't think straight or barely walk and I said something. Which caused him to shove me in his truck and he drove to somewhere in the middle of no where. All I saw was forest and the road. I tried to yell help, but I couldn't and I felt Charlie…feeling me," I said as I blushed.

"That's all I remember," I said as another tear ran down my face.

Jacob wiped it away and said, "Well I can finish the rest."

"I was walking outside just on the edge of the woods and I saw you…well let's just say you didn't look to good. Well…Charlie, looked like he was trying to…rape you ok. Sorry no easy way to put that," he said sincerely and I nodded.

"Well, I 'opened' his door and…well let's just say I grabbed you. I ran to my house and I laid you down in my bed. Then you woke up about three hours later."

"Wait, so what time is it?" I asked worried about my family.

"It is, umm, one-thirteen." Billy said looking down at his watch.

"Oh no, I got to get home." I said as I tried to stand up, but tripped. Jacob caught my arm.

"Jacob, how about you drive her home, it wouldn't be safe for her to walk home in the middle of the night." Billy said as Sam nodded approving the decision. Odd how they were all acting, where like they could only do something if Sam approved.

"Sure, sure!" Jacob said rolling his eyes, but still smiling at me.

I got up and went outside and waited for Jacob to come out. He came out and walked to a Volkswagen Rabbit model 1986 classic. Woah, I have been spending way too much time with Edward and Rosalie. I should not know what that is at all.

I got in the passenger seat as Jacob started the car. "Do you know what kind of car this is?"

"Sadly, yes. I've been spending to much time with my siblings. They know a lot about cars, I guess it's rubbed off on me. Did you fix it up?"

"Actually, yes, I did," he said proud of it.

I nodded and smiled at him. I looked out the window to the full moon. There was no one around, just the moon, stars, Jacob and me. It was quite peaceful, but eerie. I hope my family doesn't mind me bringing Jacob home. Well, actually he is just dropping me off, so they shouldn't.

"So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Jacob because he seemed very young by his personality.

"Actually, I am 15, and you would be…" he questioned me. Woah he's 15, he acts like he's 10 but looks like he's 22.

"Well, I am 16 actually," I said.

"You act mature for your age,"

"Umm, thanks I guess. So why don't I see you at Forks High School then?" Thinking back to school.

"Actually I go to school out here where all the Quiluetes go, did you think I dropped out or something?" He asked questioningly.

"No, I was just wondering why I haven't ever seen you."

We rode in silence for a little while just thinking. Every now and then I would look over at Jacob just to see him smiling. I shivered because I was so cold. I looked at Jacob again to see he didn't have shirt on.

"Aren't you cold, Jacob?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not cold at all, it actually feels sort of warm." he said laughing.

"But your only wearing cut off jeans and that all," I said looking him up and down.

"Checking me out are you? No I'm just kidding, but I'm not cold at all."

I nodded as we were quiet once again. It wasn't an awkward silence it was just…comfortable. With Jacob I felt comfortable, kind of happy, I felt like I finally wasn't alone in this world. I had my family the Cullens. My nerves got worst the closer we got to home. I couldn't wait to run and hug my family and to say I'm sorry.

My thoughts got cut off by Jacob who snarled, "Ugh, what are they doing here?" Jacob let out a quite growl as I looked dup I couldn't see anything. About a minute later I saw what he growled at.

It was my family, well most of them. It was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. They were all circled up. As we got closer they looked worried, but now they looked mad? Why would they be mad, Jacob hasn't done anything to me at all, but help me.

"We haven't seen them in years, why do they all of a sudden show up on the border?" Jacob mumbled again.

"Wait, how do you know them?" I asked Jacob

"Are you saying you know these… them?" his voice questioning me with hatred.

"Of course," I answered, suddenly very nervous about the way things were unfolding, "they are my family."

He sucked in a startled breath before gnashing his teeth in an attempt to contain his temper. I noticed the way his hands began violently shaking which only made my nervousness increase. What was going on here? How did this guy know my family? It sounded like he knew them before. Was this more secrets? I So didn't need this. Why can't just one day in my life be normal?

The anger in my family's typically calm and friendly faces intensified. They were baring their teeth now as they crouched down with menacing threat in every minute movement. Jacob, whom I'd instinctively liked, was snarling now fury blanketing his previously laid-back expression. I knew there was something much deeper here and only wished I knew what it was… what I could do stop it, because I couldn't see any good way for this to end.

All of this raced through my mind in mere moments and then the time for contemplation, for strategic thinking, was over. We jerked to a sudden halt and Jacob leapt from the little car with surprising grace. I was not going to just sit here and watch this happen. I would not sit by as my family fought some kind of battle against my new friends, whom I innately sensed were going to be important to me.

Before I could say more than their names, though, Edward reached out towards me to call me to his side. Alice held both hands out to me waving me near with her slender fingers.. I couldn't understand why they weren't just coming to get me if that's what they wanted.

They shifted restlessly, but came no nearer. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my attention to Jacob, who was acting just as mysteriously reluctant to move any closer. It was like there was some kind of invisible wall between them that only they could see.

My anxiety only grew and I felt a cold sweat break out , now Jasper called to me. "Bella, come… come here where it's safe." Jacob let out a low rumbling growl that sounded almost animalistic. I couldn't believe that had come from the boy who'd been so carefree and friendly just an hour ago.

"Jacob, what-," but he cut me off.

"Get back, Bella. You don't know what they are."

Now he was going to try bossing me around? Did he really think I would just walk away and let him, well - let him do whatever it was he was planning to do to my _family_?…and wait. Like he knows what they are…

"You can't be serious! Of course I know what they are… They are my family. They are the people who took me in years ago and have cared for me and loved me ever since. Jacob, what is _wrong_ with you?" I demanded choosing my words carefully.

Finally, in answer to Alice's continued begging for me to come to them, I cross to my siblings only to have Edward order me, "Bella, go stand by the trees back there. Stay back, Bella, where it's safe." His tone brooked no disagreement or debate. Jacob tried to get me to go back to him, but for once I did as Edward asked without fighting him on it. They didn't start arguing until I was well back from all of them.

"What are _you_ doing back here? And what do you think you're doing with her?!" Pure hatred dripped from every word Jacob spoke.

"That's no business of yours, mutt. Now run along and," Edward's voice dropped, his low tones overflowing with such tremendous threat that I could hardly believe it was my Edward who was really was saying, "_stay away from Bella_." A rumble emerged from deep within his chest that was just about the scariest thing I'd ever heard. My family truly did look like vampires now, I had to think fast.

I wanted to make all this stop and was even taking a step forward to do it when I was startled by a rustling sound coming from the trees just behind Jacob. The biggest wolves I'd ever seen came padding out into the road forming a semi-circle behind Jacob. They were massive! Okay, now I was really freaking out. The weirdest part was that I was the only one who seemed surprised by their appearance.

Edward leaned even farther forward, muttering threats under his breath so that I couldn't even hear what he was saying. Jasper and Emmett let out a growl along with the threats. Jacob sure seemed to hear all of them well enough, though, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Jacob's shaking increased until he was practically having some kind of seizure. Why was I the only one worried about him?!

"Edward," I started to try reasoning with him but again didn't get to speak. This was getting really freakin' old now.

"She is one of us, part of our family and she's no business of yours, pup," Emmett burst out.

That when it happened. Jacob's shirt started ripping as his back arched. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and I was terrified for him, but my family only snarled more. What was going on here! His muscles rippled and his body contorted. I looked away, not wanting to see him suffering. I wanted to go to him and help, but I knew my siblings weren't going to let me. By the time I looked back to see what state he was in, a huge, dark wolf stood where I'd last seen Jacob. The hair on its back rose in a ridge and its lips lifted to expose long, perilous teeth. Not until I really looked into it's almost black eyes did I have a glimmer of recognition. Oh my - it couldn't be! This was crazy, right?

What was I saying? I'm the girl being raised by a family of vegetarian vampires. Why not throw some freakin' werewolves into the mix, right? I peered at the other wolves and realized that if you looked closely enough you could pretty much pick out who was who. There they were, the kids I'd met earlier… kind of. I started seeing spots in front of my eyes and then darkness creeped in from the edges of my vision.

I looked at my family and the wolves. Edward was crouched in front of Jacob, both growling constantly. Emmett was in front of Paul both had smiles on their faces. Emmett always loved a good fight, and by the look of it Paul does too. Jasper had Sam, both eyeing each other as if they were about to strike any second. Alice had Embry, but how could Alice fight. I couldn't imagine pixie like Alice, fighting a man…let alone a wolf, if that's what you want to call them. Rosalie had Quil ready to attack, to pounce in him. The spots started to get bigger, causing my vision too get blurrier.

It hit me then that I was about to pass out. I couldn't let that happen, though. Someone had to do something. I had to make them stop before something horrible happened. I forced my feet forward, feeling a bit fuzzier with each step, but determined to do what I could.

When I pushed myself between Edward and Jacob, at least I was fairly sure it was Jacob. They were inches apart now, both had seemed to get closer to that wall when I was having my little episode. They both stopped growling when I got in-between, but they never changed positions.

Edward pushed me behind him, to protect me as he barked out without breaking the intense staring contest he and the wolf were engaged in, " Alice , get her home. Now!"

"I'll go with her. You stay here, Alice , with Jasper." I dimly recognized Rosalie's voice.

"Come on, Bella. Come with me," she urged as she dragged me away from the dangerous situation unfolding on a dark road in the middle of nowhere.

I looked at Edward with the very little vision I had left and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want to leave my family and might not ever see them again. I was taking one more fighter away form them, I was making them weaker.

"Bella, we'll be fine," Edward still said with stern, but caring voice.

"We will see you at home," Jasper said as I felt the calmness hit me.

I wanted to fight Rosalie, to force her to let me stay and put an end to this, but with the calmness I just relaxed as she took off running at an incredible speed with me in her arms…

*******************************************************************

Sorry if most of you are going to hate me, but I love Jacob on his friendly side. I will not make him a love interest cause I hated it when he was one. So he will not be a problem between Bella and Edward…Sorry about bringing Jacob once again but review and tell me if I did ok choosing Jacob. Please review if you want anything to come up in the next chapters….

Also what is Rosalie going to do to Bella???


	14. The Truth

_**OKAY! SORRY I WON'T BE UPDATING AS QUICK ANYMORE. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND BETWEEN HOMEWORK, PRACTICE, AND CHEERING FOR FOOTBALL GAMES, IT'S HARD TO UPDATE. SO JUST BARE WITH ME. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I THINK ITS SWEET. ALSO I AM SORT OF CLUELESS WHAT TO DO AFTER THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT NOT MANY. SO TELL ME REVIEWERS WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT???**_

_**CHAPTER QUOTE: To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there when ever needed no matte what has happened. **_

_****************************************************************************************8_

_My eyes slowly opened, which was a mistake. I saw trees flying by me, to where it all just looked like a green blur. I tried to fight Rosalie half the way home, until I gave up. I started to feel my head spin again, so I closed my eyes and put my head into her neck more. _

_She smelled, I don't how to explain it, but wonderful. All of the Cullens had that great smell that no human could ever get close to. This is how Edward smelled. I drew in a sharp breath as I remembered why Rosalie had me now. I never liked Rosalie much, but I needed someone right now. With everything that had just happened, I started to cry. I felt a tear go down my cheek as I hugged her tighter._

"_Shh, Bella. I promise everything will be fine." Rosalie spoke to me in a soothing voice. That was probably the most words she had ever said to me in one sentence. I started to sob even harder._

_What was she going to do to me. I mean she is acting nice, but is it just a cover up. She could kill me and hide my body before any of them ever got home. She could beat me, but if the Cullen's trust her with me, well I guess I'll have to trust her too. Alice would've seen anything anyway. Alice…oh I hope she is ok. I started to gasp for air. I felt like I was having a panic attack._

"_Shh, we're almost home, ok?" Rosalie spoke as I nodded into her neck._

_About a minute later we were at the house. She walked me in and set me down. When she set me down, I walked over to the couch. I looked at Rosalie and she looked like she was about to cry, I know vampires can't cry, but I'm sure she'd be crying if she was human._

"_Rosalie, w-why would you l-leave the fight to t-take me here?" I asked her still crying a little. I felt uncomfortable with her by myself. She never seemed fond of me and here we are, alone. She thought about it for a minute, with concern on her face. _

"_Bella, I knew Alice wouldn't want to leave Jasper. I knew you had to get out of there fast because you would've gotten hurt if you were there much longer," she said with her eyes still sympathetic._

"_But, didn't you want to stay with Emmett?" I asked sounding sort of hopeless. Was my family ever coming back. Would the wolves tear them limb to limb. Would my family hurt Jacob or any of his friends. Either way this fight was a lose-lose situation. _

_Rosalie interrupted my train of though, "No, he can defend for himself. Emmett loves a good fight, as so do I. I would've loved to strangle one of those, pups!" Hatred dripped from her voice which caused me to cringe a little. Jacob was my friend, some-what. I had just met him, yet I feel like I have known him for ages. Plus, he did save my life when the Cullens weren't able to._

"_Now Bella, please can you tell me how this all even happened?" I nodded not really wanting to, but I knew I had to tell her about it._

"_Well, I went shopping for groceries at Mac's. You know how I've been shopping for my own food lately," she nodded as I spoke._

"_Well, I ran into…Charlie," I struggled to say his name. "He said he just wanted to catch up, so he asked me to dinner. I said yes, because we would be around other people and I had my own ca- WAIT! My car, we have to go get my ca-," I remembered my car was at the parking lot still. I jumped up, but Rosalie grabbed my wrist and sat me back down._

"_Bella, we already got your car. Don't worry," she said chuckling at my reaction._

"_Well, anyway, I went to the bathroom after we ordered our drinks. There was an awkward silence and I thought I would avoid it by using the restroom. Anyway, when I came back, he kept urging me to drink my Coke. I kept sipping it slowly, but he was really interested in…you guys," I said remembering his rude remarks to me._

_Rosalie's was thinking, you could tell by her face, "Continue, Bella."_

"_Oh well, he kept asking how much money Carlisle made, he asked for pictures, and then he said that I didn't really fit in with you guys, that I stuck out. He said you all were handsome," I said with a tear running down my face. I remember how I compare to this family. I was the ugly duckling in this group of beautiful swans. _

_Rosalie out of no-where hugged me as my mouth dropped open. This is Rosalie, my sister that has always hated me, she's hugging me. My heart skipped a beat while a smile spread across my face. If I wanted anything more, it was for Rosalie to except me. To love me, or at least not hate me._

"_R-Rosalie why did you just hug me," she had that same expression on as if she were about to cry. _

_She dry sobbed as her face filled with guilt, "Bella, I'm so sorry how I've acted to you after all these years. You never deserved any of that, it's just, I'm jealous of you!"_

"_Why would you be jealous of me, the average, clumsy human?" I asked amazed._

"_That's exactly why I'm jealous of you. You're human, I never got that chance. I had to be turned or I would've died. You can do everything that I Wanted to do, that you can't as a vampire. I wanted to get married and have a family. All I ever wanted in life was to have a baby and a normal life. But my bitter, drunk, hopeless husband took it all away from me," she said starting to dry sob again._

"_W-what happened?" I asked never hearing this story before._

"_I suppose Edward has never told you this story. Well, I was suppose to get married to Royce King. Quite a handsome fellow though. He was sweet…until he started drinking. You see Bella, his friends and him got drunk one night. I was coming home from a friends party for her son," I could see the pain in her eyes. I felt so bad, I know see why she acted the way she did towards me._

"_Well, I was walking the streets alone that night, I was heading home. I was walking down one of the alleys when I saw Royce. I was scared at the time, because back in 1933, a woman did not walk the streets alone at night. When I went up to him, I saw that him and his friends were drunk. I could smell the whiskey on their breath," she checked my face to see if she was scaring me. "Do you want me to stop?"_

"_No, please, continue. I promise, I am not scared," I said with eyes wide open._

_She nodded and continued, "Well, to make it short and sweet. They brutally attacked me and raped me. They left me bloody and wounded in the alley to die. That was, until Carlisle found me. So, see we aren't as different as you thought. Only difference was, that I was older and had to be changed. Carlisle found you in enough time to save your life."_

_Tears started to well up in my eyes as her words sunk in. She wiped one away as she hugged me again. We were so much alike. We sat there for awhile just hugging each other. _

_Rosalie pushed me away from her and grabbed my hands. She spoke softly to me, "Bella, please, I told you my story. Can you continue with your story now?"_

_Took me a moment for me to realize what she asked. I shook my head and started again, "Where was I, Oh, then when we finished dinner, I felt…sick. I was dizzy, I wasn't thinking straight, and everything was weird. I said something to him like "Carlisle is more of my father then you'll ever be." Then he shoved me into his truck and by that time I was about to pass out. I tried to scream and get out, but I couldn't move. We suddenly stopped in the middle of no where. He started to…feel me," I blushed a bright scarlet. I saw Rosalie's nails dig into the couch. Her lips pulled over her teeth as a growl was building deep in her stomach._

"_T-Then I slipped into the darkness of my mind as I felt someone pick me up and carry me off," I finished._

_I saw hatred in her face, "Bella, I promise Charlie will NEVER hurt you again!" I just nodded at her._

"_Bella, do you forgive me after all these years? Do you see why I had so much…envy of you?"_

"_Of course I forgive you, I always have loved you. You just confused me, but I finally understand why you guys didn't tell me you were vampires till now. I mean look how I handled the secret at six-teen. Imagine if I would've known about vampires when I was little. I would've been scared to death or I would've told everyone," I broke down in tears again. _

_She hugged me tight this time and I cried on her shoulder. This was a peaceful moment, even for it to be with Rosalie. We finally bonded, maybe not how I expected it, but it still happened. She picked me up as I started to feel sleepy. After all it was about three in the morning. It was still dark outside with the moon shining through the window of the living room. _

_Rosalie set me in my bed as she kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bella, for understanding. Also here comes the family, their back and all of them are here with no major injuries. They'll come in just a minute, good night," she whispered as she walked away._

"_Thank you Rosalie, and…I love you." I whispered softly knowing she could hear me. _

_She stopped at my door and turned around to flash her smile. "I love you too," she whispered._

_I smiled as I closed my eyes. My life was perfect right now, I started to shake as my mind went through the last twelve hours of my day. Between Charlie, Jacob, fighting, and this with Rosalie. I started to cry again as I felt a pair of cold delicate arms rap around me._

"_Alice, are you ok?" I realized immediately who it was._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Bella, I'm so happy you finally understand why we couldn't tell you our secret. Also, I'm sorry…I couldn't see you after Charlie left with you. It's like the werewolves blocked my visions. I'm so sorr-"_

"_It's ok, I'm fine now. Are you alright?" I asked still crying a little and about to fall asleep. _

"_Everyone is back in one piece. Jasper only got a bite, but it will heal soon. If he would stop trying to protect me when I can defend my self…" her voice faded off. "Well, I'll talk to you more tomorrow, ok. Bella, I missed you," she said hugging me tighter and kissing my cheek. _

_I smiled and mumbled back, "I missed you too."_

"_Good night," he voice rang like chimes. She seemed to be in a happy mood._

_I felt my eyes close again as I felt someone pick me up off my bed in a big bear hug. "Ugh, Emmett I was almost asleep!" I said, even though I was happy to see him again._

"_Hey little sis, are you finally back?" Emmett asked with enthusiasm. I nodded into his shoulder as he whispered, "Good, now we can pull more pranks." I laughed as I gasped for air. He was squeezing me so tight, I couldn't breath._

_I looked over by my door as Jasper walked in. "Emmett, don't you think Bella might need some air?" Jasper chuckled. He came over and stood there for a minute before hugging me. I started to cry again. I missed this family more then I thought I did. "J-Jasper are you ok? Are you hurt because Alice said you go-" he cut me off._

"_All I got was a little bite. It will be healed in no time with just a scar left," he said showing me his arm now. There was a bite mark alright, you could defiantly see the outline of the wolf's mouth. I gasped as he shook his head. _

_Jasper let me lay back down as he whispered, "Good night" _

"_Good night Jasper," I whispered back. I felt waves of calmness hit me as Jasper walked out my door. It soon wore off though as my fears creeped back about my day. I started to cry again and shake. I kept from sobbing because they would soon all come back in my room._

_Tears kept falling down my cheeks as I felt a long slender finger wipe one off my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Edward there. I smiled up at him._

"_Bella are you ok?" Edward asked full of concern. His eyes were filled with worry._

_I nodded, "Are you?" _

"_Yes, Bella, I am just fine. Nothing happened to any of us and the wolves are fine. They are quick healers any way," he said hinting something._

_I let it blow over my head that he hinted towards the wolves being hurt. I started to cry again as I thought about Jacob being hurt. I closed my eyes as the tears poured down my face. I couldn't hold it in any more. Edward sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped me in his arms. I sat on his lap curled crying into his shoulder._

_I sobbed with reality hitting me so hard. He wrapped his arms around my rubbing my back. _

"_Shh, Bella, everything is going to be all right. Nothing is going to ever hurt you again," he whispered._

_I nodded as I leaned my head on his hard chest. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Bella."_

_He started humming a lullaby that he used to hum when I was little and had nightmares. His velvet voice made the lullaby sound beautiful. I had no fear with Edward, my protector, keeping me away from harm. With that, I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness._

_***********************************************************************_

_DISCLAIMER: (haven't put one up in awhile)_

_Me: I Own Twilight! Yes my wish has come true._

_Emmett: You don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does._

_Me: Nuh uh_

_Emmett: Yea huh_

_Me: Nuh uh_

_Emmett: Yea huh_

_Me Nu-_

_Rosalie: SHUT UP!_

_Me: ok SM does… (walks away slowly)_

_*sorry a friend felt like she had to do that…_

_Sorry if it is some-what like Eclipse. I think this chapter was cute and please tell me what you think should happen in the next chapters. The more reviews the faster I'll update. _

_**Reviews=Love **__Make me happy, please! : )_


	15. Skipping a Beat

**Sorry it has been awhile. I am in school and me and my friend just got over a fight. Also with all the foot ball games, mean s more cheer practice for me so sorry. Please read and review, just read the bottom and see what I want you guys to do. I actually like this chapter for some reason. Tell me what you think of it???**

**Chapter quote: "**You know it's love when the tiny details about another person, ones that are insignificant to most people, seem fascinating and incredible to you."

****************************************************************************************

I slowly began to wake up. I sat there quietly with my eyes shut listening, not moving. I heard birds singing their songs. I could feel the sun coming through my window hitting my body, causing me to feel warm and cozy. I just wanted to lay here forever. It was peaceful and easy to forget last night's events.

The incident with Charlie felt like it was ages ago. I feel like I never knew him, like it had happened ten years ago. Jacob, well he feels like it was forever ago since I saw him. How badly I wanted to see him. I didn't even get to say good-bye to him. What if he is hurt?

My breath caught as I thought this, of never being able to see my Jacob again. Funny how I thought of him as 'My Jacob'. I don't own him in anyway, we barely know each other. But still, I can't help but to worry about him. I feel as if he is my brother, my responsibility.

My thoughts went silent again as I started to listen once more. I heard the birds again and I heard slow breathing next me. I listened a little more closely, trying to figure out who it was. I felt a long slender finger pick up a lock of my hair and pull it out of my face. I raised my eyebrow and slowly peeked out through my lashes to see Edward watching me.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward greeted me as I smiled. Memories from last night flooded my head again.

_Shaking, crying, remembering Jacob. Too scared to fall asleep alone, Edward holding me as I fell asleep…_

"You stayed with me!" I shouted a little too loud for this early in the morning. I was surprised that he stayed the whole night. Now, that I think of it, I didn't have any nightmares for once in a long time.

"Of course, I stayed. I wasn't going to leave you shaking and crying," Edward said flashing a crooked smile. My favorite facial expression he used.

I hugged him and said, "Thank you! You had to be bored just watching me lay there?"

"No, watching you is peaceful for me in a way. Watching you sleep is the closest I can get to sleep now and your welcome, Bella," he whispered back. I let go of him and looked at his face. Under his eyes were dark and his eyes were pitch black. Not the normal topaz color. I touched his cheek bone with my hand and palm on his cheek. " You need to hunt."

He nodded into my hand causing my heart to skip a beat. I slowly got my heart under control remembering about Edward being able to hear my pulse.

When did I start thinking of Edward this way. When did my breath catch when I saw him, when did my heart start skipping beats when I touched him, and when did I get hypnotized around him. I never had these feeling for him, until now. But, NO, he is my brother and he would think I'm weird if I told him this. I shook my head as Edward replied, "I know, but I don't want to leave you alone with everything that happened."

I frowned at him, "Edward, I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise I'll stay out of trouble, if I can," I grinned up at him.

He pondered on it, "Well, we'll leave A-"

I cut him off, "NO! You are going to go hunting with the 'whole' family and I wills stay here or go where ever I want. Got it?" I said sternly with a smile.

"I don't want you getting into anymore danger, so I want you to stay here," Edward said pondering on a thought.

"Fine, I'll probable stay here. But, I will go out if I want to, ok? I am not six anymore and anyways Alice will see if anything does happen." I said cocking my head to the side trying to win this argument.

He pondered, "Well, Fine, you can stay here. We will only be an hour away at most, so if we see anything we'll come right back."

"Ok, Edward." Smiling at my victory over him.

"Yes, now let's go downstairs and we'll get ready to leave," Edward said standing up.

I nodded and started to get off the bed. As I stepped off the bed, my feet got tangled in the blankets as I went tumbling to the floor. I cringed, getting ready for impact with carpet. Instead I hit iron bars and laughed. I already knew who had caught me. I looked up at Edward to hear him mumble quickly, "Already, she's getting into trouble." I just giggled like a school girl.

He set me down on my feet and grabbed my hand as we walked out of my room. This reminded me of when I was little and Emmett had baby sat me. Another flashback hit me.

_Dressing up in Alice's clothes, painting Edward's room and changing his CD's, our tea party, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice being mad. I felt bad, but Jasper comforting me, him grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs…_

It looks like my story is starting over again, but this time I'm older. I'm more independent, able to defend myself more, and able to hold my head high without being afraid. I missed my family so much, I remembered how scared I used to be of them and now…I felt lost without them.

I felt Edward let go of my hand and felt cold arms embrace me. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we weren't here yesterday. We were more then five hours away hunting. I'm so happy you are alright," Esme apologized.

"It's ok, I'm just fine. I'm still in one piece," I smiled and hugged her back closing my eyes. I was finally home. I felt her arms leave me and ones alike them replaced them.

"Bella, are you sure your alright. No trauma, broken bones, or concussions," Carlisle chuckled, but still making sure.

"No Carlisle, I feel fine. I was just a little shook up last night, but it's all good now. Thank you," I squeezed him tighter and stepped away.

I saw Edward nod the slightest and he said, "Everybody we are going to go hunting. We all need it and Bella said she'll be fine by herself for a little. Does that sound fine," Edward asked. Everyone nodded and Rosalie smiled at me.

"Edward, are you sure we can leave Bella alone?" Rosalie said sincerely. She had worry on her face as I could understand after last night.

He nodded again and spoke, "Yes Rosalie, Alice will keep watch on her and if we see anything we will be back in forty-five minutes at most."

She nodded as I turned to the kitchen. I saw Esme coming out with eggs, bacon, and toast. It smelled so good, I missed her cooking. Before I just ignored her food and would make my own, but it's been too long. I grabbed it and spoke, "Thank you, Mom."

I saw her breath catch even though she didn't need to breath. She looked like she was about to cry like Rosalie was last night. She set the food down and walked over to me. She hugged me and whispered, "I missed you my dear daughter. I love you," she said in a shaky voice.

"I love you too," I said back taking in the moment. I walked over to the food and started eating it as the family got ready to hunt. I looked around the house. It hadn't changed much when we moved to Alabama. Esme decorated it a lot like it was when I was six and seven.

The cabinets were Oak now instead of Maple. Everything was black instead of white. The counters were white instead of gray. It had a more modern look then before. Still, it was very classy looking. It was still beautiful compared to most houses. The house was modern, but still had a 1920's look some how.

I turned quickly to the kitchen door to see Jasper standing their looking at me. I put my plate in the sink and walked over to him and he grabbed my hand. I felt calmness sweep over me, although I was pretty calm as it was. I smiled up at him as he pulled me closer. I saw the family all standing in the living room waiting for me.

"Bella, do you have our cell phone numbers?" Alice asked in her chime voice.

"Yes, I have yours, Carlisle's, and Edward's, is that ok?" I asked rolling my eyes. Nothing bad was going to happen to me.

She nodded and smiled. They all walked out of the door with each one saying their good bye. I smiled and waved as I watched them walk out the door and drive off in the Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes. I looked around the house to see how empty it was. I went and plopped down on the couch to watch T.V.

I turned it on, but couldn't find nothing. I never really like watching it anyway, but I soon found the history channel. It was on vampires. I stopped to see how much the historians were wrong on. First they said that Hollywood made the wrong impression. They made it where vampires drink blood, turned into bats, couldn't go in the sun, they slept in a coffin, and the list went on and on.

They said the real vampires are actually allergic to the sun in a way, causing them not to come out in day light unless covered. They don't drink blood either, but they said it's a disease in a way. You are sort of born with this disorder. I shook my head at this. The Hollywood version was closer then the historians ideas. I sighed as a saw a special coming on next about werewolves.

Jacob! He popped into my head as I sat and watched it. They said werewolves change on full moons and could kill even their best friend. He could kill me if he changed and what if he acciden-

I heard a knock at the door as I jumped. It knocked hard and loud. Thoughts went running through my head. What if it was Charlie? What if he came here to finish his business? What if this was the last time I would be here? What if-

"Bella, it's Jacob!" I jumped up and ran to the door and flew it open.

"Jacob," I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he picked me up. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were and maybe bring you to the reservation for awhile. We could go to the beach," he said with excitement and grinning.

"Well, the family is hunting and I told them I wouldn't get into trouble so-"

"Bella, nothing is going to hurt you. I only phase when I get mad and why would I get mad with you?" Jacob said cocking an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and remembered about Alice's visions, "Jacob if we're going to go somewhere then we better hurry. Alice is watching my future and when she sees it disappear Edward will come back and kill you," I said speaking fast starting to worry.

"Bella, calm down here let's go then," he said calmly.

I looked around outside for a vehicle, but I couldn't find one. "Jacob, how are we getting back to the reservation?"

"We're going to run," he said in an anxious voice.

"You can run fast like vampires?" I said questioningly and cocking my head to the side.

"Not as fast, but fast enough. SO here, jump on," he reached out his hand for me and I grabbed it. He threw me onto his muscular back. I could feel the heat through his shirt coming from his body. His short hair blew back from the wind hitting us. He could run faster then a human, but not as fast as the Cullens. I hid my face in his shoulder, and just sat there and though.

What was Edward going to do when he got back? I don't want another fight to happen because of my decisions. Jacob is just a friend that would never hurt me. Edward is a brother, I guess.

I started to think of the feelings I had this morning about him. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about his head in my hand. I got my heart under control as Jacob turned his head to look at me. He was still running, but he smiled back at me. I smiled and put my head back down.

I sat there with my eyes closed the rest of the journey. When I looked up we were at his house, that only took about ten or fifteen minutes.

His house was little, but cozy. It was cute with it's red paint. I said to him, "Thank you, Jacob." I said as he let me down.

"Your welcome, so do you want to go down to the beach or something?" Jacob asked me.

"Uh, sure I guess," I said getting excited.

"Okay," he grabbed my hand and continued talking. "So, how is it living with blood suc- I mean vampires?"

"Well, it really isn't that different. I mean sure they don't eat, they take occasional 'camping' trips, and they don't sleep. That's about all though," I said calmly.

"Aren't you afraid they are going to bite you or something?" Jacob asked shocked at how I am so easy going around my family.

"Well, I've been with them since I was six. At first when they told me, I wasn't afraid, I just felt betrayed and hurt. Like, I had lived with them ten years until they told me about a month ago. Then I realized how much they actually love me, and they never came close to ever biting me," I said laughing sort of. I can't picture Jasper launching himself at me to bite me.

"Oh," that was all Jacob said.

"So, tell me about the werewolves. I was watching a special on it before you came and I want to know the truth about your past."

"Well, we don't change on a full moon. We only phase when we get mad or angry. Over time we learn to control it to where we can phase whenever we want. Our temperatures run at a high 108 normally. Anyway, our job is to protect our tribe. Which means killing vampires." I gasped at what he said, but he quickly saved himself.

"No, no, we have an agreement with the Cullens. If they cross our line then it's war. But, if we kill on there territory then it still war. Only reason we have this agreement is because they are supposed to not be dangerous. Like they don't kill humans, but I don't believe th-"

"Jacob! They don't kill humans, they only kill animals. The Cullens aren't all that bad in reality. I know now why Edward doesn't want me over here. If anything was to happen he would have to break the treaty and try to save me like always. But I don't care he can wait for awhile," I said sort of talking to myself.

By this time we were at the beach hand in hand. I liked holding Jacob's hand, but more of a comfort way. Not like a relationship, but not anymore then that. WE walked silently for a long time. Not an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

I broke the silence, "Jacob, you do know that my family's going to be mad?"

"Yeah, I know. But I can fight them, last night I barely got hurt. All I got was a few broken ribs that healed in an hour or so. I can handle it, plus I don't think they'll fight me with you watching, so we're god. It will be worth getting to see you anyway." Jacob said smiling down at me.

He was so tall. He towered over me, with me coming to his chest if that. I just leaned against him and we talked. We talked about my family, his family, the pack, and the Cullens. We even talked about my past life, and we joked around and played. With Jacob, I couldn't be upset or scared. He was like sunshine on a cloudy day. NO matter what he always could make you happy. I sat there smiling at him half the time. I looked at the sun to see it start to set. I quickly looked at a watch I had on to see it was 6:00.

"Oh my Gah! Jacob we gotta go home, well I mean I do. Edward has probably been back for like five hours now."

"Ok, Bella. I'll bring you home right now." Jacob said in a cool calm voice while I was sitting there panicking.

"Just let me call him real quick," I said while I held my hand out for Jacob to let me use his phone.

He handed it to me and I dialed Edward's number quickly. It rang not even once, it was like a half of a ring, "Bella! Where are you? Are you with Ja-"

"Yes Edward, I'm with Jacob. I told you I can protect myself okay. No reason for you to worry and cut hunting short because of me. I'll be home soon, don't worry." I said trying to calm him down and stop him from letting a growl escape his chest.

"Fine. But if he hurts you in any wa-" Edward kept on ranting.

"He is not going to hurt me, I promise."

"Okay, Bella. See you in a minute. Bye"

I heard the phone click off and looked over at Jacob he coughed, "He acts like he is your father."

"I know, but he is just scared about me in danger. I can be a danger magnet," I joked around although it was true.

I hopped on Jacob's back as we headed back to my house. It was getting chilly outside, but Jacob's body heat kept me warm. I pushed my face into his shoulder again and started to think about everything that day. I told Jacob more then I have told anyone. He already knew the secret though so I didn't have to hide anything from him. I smiled, I liked having a friend I can say anything too.

He stopped about ten minutes of running and put me down for a minute and hugged me tight. "Bella, I had fun. I don't care how much Edward s mad at me, I loved spending time with you."

I hugged him back and he put me on his back again. I whispered in his ear, "Me too, but why did you stop. You know Edward can read you mind from far off?"

"I know," he said and continued running. We ran a little longer until I saw the opening to the house. Jacob set started to run faster. I felt him stand there as we reached the house and I was wondering what he was looking at. I looked over his shoulder to see Edward standing there statue like.

I slowly started to get off Jacob's back and he grabbed my hand as I started to walk away.

"No, Bella, stay with me." Jacob said.

"No, Bella go in the house so you don't get hurt," Edward growled at Jacob.

They both started having a fast mumbling discussion. I heard growling at each other. Jacob was shaking violently. I ran over to him and stopped about two feet away when I heard Edward, "Bella, get back now! Before he phases," Edward growled quickly I stepped a few feet back as Jacob exploded.

I saw his white shirt in shreds floating down to the ground. In his place was that same gigantic wolf staring at Edward. Jacob still had his warm friendly eyes, although he was a wolf. I wanted to walk over and touch him. I involuntarily took a step forward to touch him as Edward growled and flew past me with Jacob right behind him and I was left alone. I started to chase after them in the same direction…

****************************************************************************************

Edward's POV.

What does she think she is doing. I know she thinks he is safe, but he is a young werewolf. He can't control his phasing yet. I had been pacing for four hours now. Once Bella vanished from Alice's visions, I took Carlisle's Mercedes back here. The rest I let hunt still. If she isn't back in twenty minutes, I'm breaking the treaty. I couldn't stand if she got harmed in anyway. I can't imagine not living without her. I just can't imagine Jacob with my Bella. How strange it is I call her 'my Bella'. I sound like a toddler being protective of a toy.

"Bella, I had fun. I don't care how much Edward s mad at me, I loved spending time with you." _He is probably going to kill me, but it was worth it. _I heard Jacob. I froze in place getting ready to attack. He knew I was waiting for him.

"Me too, but why did you stop. You know Edward can read you mind from far off?" Bella. My breath caught even though I had no need to breathe. I loved her voice, her heartbeat, her smell. Everything about her would make my heart melt if I had one.

"I know," Jacob said. I waited a couple seconds until I heard Bella's heart speed up. She must know what's going to happen. I had to make sure she was out of harms way.

_Great. I knew he would be here waiting. I guess it's a fight he wants then. He's not going to fight in front of Bella and neither will I. _

I waited for Bella to get off his back. She peeked over his shoulder and looked at me. I saw happiness mixed with worry on her face. She slowly climbed off and started walking away. Jacob grabbed her arm and I felt a growl building in my stomach.

"No, Bella, stay with me," _you don't have to go back to him. He isn't your father. He doesn't control you. _Jacob said pleading in his head.

"No, Bella, go in the house so you don't get hurt," I growled. I saw her get confused and scared. She backed away about ten feet in the middle of this fight. I crouched growling.

_Awe you filthy blood sucker. I don't know why Bella wants to live with you. You reek and plus your dead! She will come back to me._

"She'll never be with you…"I muttered quickly and quietly.

_Oh no, I don't want her to be in a relationship with her. I just want her to leave your family so she is safe._

"Sure, like she would leave us for an immature little pup!" I said hissing.

I saw Bella walk up to him as I growled, "Bella, get back now! Before he phases!"

She stepped back a little while Jacob phased. I had to get rid of him, before we got into a fight causing Bella to get hurt. I had to run.

_The filthy blood sucker scared…_ Jacob taunted.

I ran past him with him following behind me. Hopefully Bella wills stay there where it's safe…

**************************************************************************************

BELLA'S POV

Edward and Jacob were no where to be found. I stumbled into the direction they went though. I yelled out their names stumbling through the forest. The sun was just setting causing the sky to be a dark red and purple. I fell on my knees and hands. I landed on sharp rocks under the wet leaves. I could smell the blood coming from my hands. My head started to spin as I smelt the nauseating scent.

I kept yelling there names until I heard a yelp in the distance. I walked toward it, even though it sounded miles away. I kept wandering about five more minutes until I stopped and looked around. All I saw were trees, grass, and the sky. I didn't see any trail, any one, or any water. I was lost and the sun just set.

I started to cry and started running with blurry vision. I couldn't see anything until I fell. I just laid there on the wet grass about knee high. I stayed still and cried, I heard something move by me and I jumped to look around, but I couldn't see anything. I sat up and looked around me, it looked like a field. Beautiful, but eerie feeling this late at night alone.

Every movement I heard caused me to jump. I started crying and shaking as I laid back down. I knew I shouldn't of followed them. I was going to die out here if I just laid here. I needed to get up, but I couldn't. I just shook and sobbed as I looked up at the moonless night. It was pitch black with only the stars as light. I couldn't see anything but the beautiful stars above me.

I curled up on my side as I heard the grass rustle beside me. I jumped to lookup to see Edward laying beside me. I jumped and yelled, "Edward!"

I hugged myself to him and sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked my hair. He kissed my forehead and spoke softly, "Bella, I am so sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't follow me, but if I wouldn't have ran with Jacob. You would've gotten hurt. Everything is okay now."

I pulled my self closer to him, listening to him breathing. His breaths were much longer then mine for one he didn't need to breath, and also I was afraid. I felt much calmer and safer with Edward here. We laid together with him holding me close. About thirty minutes of silence, but comfortable silence, he broke it.

"Are you alright now, Bella?" He asked in his most soothing tone. I nodded as he pulled my chin up with his index finger. Now I looked at him face to face. His eyes were soft and warm like liquid topaz. I just stared at him without blinking. He was beautiful, I said without meaning too, "Beautiful."

He got a confused look on his face for a moment and replied, "What's beautiful?"

My cheeks turned scarlet red and my heart sped up, "Uh t-the stars," I tired to cover up.

"I guess they are quite beautiful, but you are so much more," Edward said looking up at them. He whispered the last part, so I don't think I was meant to hear it. My heart stopped and so did my breathing.

Maybe he did like me after all. Who was I kidding, he would never love a plain Jane like me. I got myself back under control and remembered Jacob. "Is Jacob ok?!?"

"Yes, he is fine. Neither of us did harm to each other," Edward sat and thought for a moment. "We just had a discussion most of all."

"Oh, as long as he is ok. You know Edward, he would never hurt me," I stated firmly to him.

"He might not ever intentionally hurt you, but werewolves are short tempered and they phase in a matter of a second. I don't want you to close incase one day-"

"He won't," I interrupted him as he spoke.

"If I do let you spend time with Jacob, I want you to have your cell phone at all times."

"Yes, your majesty," I said rolling my eyes at him.

I noticed his crooked smile again, my heart skipped a beat. I saw his flawless skin, ice cold to the touch. His straight nose and topaz eyes. His long black lashes lining his beautiful eyes. All his little quirks made me smile and like him more. Everything that was different about him, I adored. I remembered he was right beside me as I pushed the thoughts away that I never should of been thinking.

I started to sit up as I felt Edward freeze. He became stiff and held me down. I looked around us and all of a sudden I was thrown onto my feet against a tree with Edward crouching in front of me. I saw his eyes turn almost black as a snarl ripped from his chest.

I was shaking back there as he whispered, "Bella, stay there!"

I stiffened too and asked, "What's going on?" I said shaking.

Edward stared around us for a moment and spoke sternly and said, "We're not the only ones here…"

******************************************************************************************

**Cliff hanger…Yay sorry but I had too have one. Now, I want ideas from you guys. So review and tell me who you want to be with them? DO you want it to be Volturi, one of the family members, or do you want it to be new vampires, or werewolves, or anyone or ANYTHING! I want ideas from you guys though so please review and make my day and tell me the ideas.**

**More reviews=faster update ****J**


	16. POLL! Please Help me!

_**Hey everyone. Ok I am sort of having a writer's block right now. I want all you guys to answer a question for me now and Ill prolly go with majority so here it is. **_

_**What do you want to come in with the story.**_

_**P.S. I might have more then one or two…**_

_**1: More werewolves**_

_**2: More Vampires**_

_**3: Witches**_

_**4: Pixies**_

_**5: Volturi**_

_**6: Or inbred creature???**_

_**Think about them all. I like a pixie but I don't know what you guys would want. Is a pixie ok for later on in the story??? **_

_**Review and tell me! More reviewers faster I'll update **__**J**_


	17. The Newcomers

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. It's not my favorite either, but I'm getting bored with it. I need some motivation to keep going. Please try to help motivate me cause I am getting bored of this story right noe. It might also be cause I am so busy. Sorry if some of the things are cheesy are stupid. Just tell me what you think of what I have done in this chapter. Edward's POV isn't the best, because it's hard to write like him. Also sorry bout grammar, but the beta I was going to use…well I couldn't send this to her cause of my program I work on. So oh well, just bear with me. I use Microsoft works and if you have that and want to beta me well tell me and I will love it!!! ENJOY! **

**Chapter quote: "A fox smells his own hole first"**

***Sort of cheesy lol**

********************************************************************

REWIND

"_We're not the only one's here…"_

I tensed up and pushed against the back of the tree. I looked around us quickly trying to see, but it was pitch black to me. I heard nothing but my ragged breathing and Edward's slow breath. Edward quit his growling and his breathing slowed even more.

"Edward, w-who are they. Or w-what are they?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He answered quickly sounding a bit confused, "It's a distinct smell. It smells like werewolves, yet vampires too. They are coming, but don't seem to be harmful. I smell something different though."

As he said that, I heard something come out from the forest. I heard soft footsteps, barely audible. Being around the Cullens so long, I've gotten good at listening. After the soft gentle steps, I heard heavy clumsy feet coming out.

"Shi-" I heard someone say, but got cut off as I heard a loud smack.

I couldn't see who these people were, but all I knew there was a man by the voice. We all just stood there as I looked around worried. I started to shake not being able to see. I felt like a blind man. I felt a tear run down my face as I felt a cool arm wrap around me. I turned already knowing who it was.

I leaned into his side as he kissed my head and whispered, "It's ok, they aren't going to hurt you."

I nodded into his side. I couldn't see where we were going, but I felt Edward dragging me and pulling me with him. I heard a cough in front of us as we stopped. It sounded about ten feet away from us. I couldn't see so I just hid my face in Edward's side.

Edward broke the silence, "Hello, I am Edward and this is Bella." He spoke so calmly and elegant. His velvet voice was replied by just as equal beautiful voice.

The other velvet voice said, "Hello Edward and Bella, I am Leo. This is Lillian, Maria, Emmalee, Seth, and Ryan."

A high chimed voice popped in. "Hi! I'm L-" her voice was muffled as if someone put there hand over her mouth.

"How strange," Edward mumbled to himself. I looked up at him as he spoke to himself. I couldn't see much of him just a very light outline of his jaw. "It's just they aren't paired how I thought they would be. I'll explain later."

"Yes, strange, but isn't you and a mortal girl just as different as us." Leo spoke melodically.

I took my head out of Edward's side to try to see. I opened my eyes big and searched and searched, but couldn't see nothing. Then I remembered that all of them could see me so I quickly hid my face again. I felt Edward's hand running up and down my back.

"Do you want to come to our home, so Bella can see too?" Edward asked pulling me closer to his side.

"Do you have a home near by?" Leo spoke again.

"Yes, we have a permanent residence only fifteen minutes away. You can meet our family." My heart jumped as he said our. Still the littlest things could make me jump for joy.

"We will come then. WE will follow you to your home," Leo spoke with a chorus of agreement behind him.

Edward grabbed my hand and tossed me onto his back. He turned around and took off running. Usually running bothers me, but I couldn't see the trees flying by or anything. If I didn't know better, I would say we were not moving at all. I started to drift off and next thing I knew I felt Edward grabbing me in his arms.

I opened my eyes to see we were back at the house. I tried to step out and saw Edward smile. I laughed, but he just grabbed me tighter. He whispered to me, "Shh, go back to sleep."

"No, don't leave me," I cried and grabbed tighter.

"I'll stay with you. You can sleep on the couch, ok." Edward said dazzling me.

I just shook my head and laid there in his arms. When we went through the door I saw the family all sitting in the living room. The room was full once everyone came in.

When we sat on the couch I snuggled in closer to him as he wrapped his arms more protectively around me. I sighed and looked around the room to see the voices I heard. I sat up a little and re-adjusted in Edward's arms.

There were six of them all well dressed. There was a blonde one who had blonde waves rippling down her body to her mid stomach. She had soft blue eyes but they had a sparkle to them as if she were a child. Her lips were soft pink and were plump. She sat there smiling with her pearl white teeth showing.

She was wearing a dress that was puffy in a way. It was iridescent like and bulged out into the skirt. At the bottom it tucked under above mid thigh. There was a flower on the chest of it. Her heels were more the five inches high. As I looked over her full appearance I noticed that she had to be no more then 4'8. She was much shorter then everyone else.

"Hi!. I am Lillian! I am a pixie!" She said quickly and high pitched. She waved really fast while smiling a lot. She seemed to be very hyper. "Who are you guys? Why do live here in Forks? How old are all of you?" She talked to fast and gave us no time to answer. She was jumping up and down as one of the boy, well men, wrapped his arm around her.

He whispered something and kissed her head as she slowly calmed down. She still was giggling non-stop, she looked at me and laughed harder. She smiled though and I could see the nicest in her. She was like a toddler on a sugar high.

Wait! She's a pixie! How did I never know about these. This last month has been filled with surprises. First vampires, then werewolves, and now pixies. I thought mentally to myself. The guy that had his arm around Lillian was huge. He had to be 6 6' at least. He was dark skinned with black cropped hair. He looked Indian, he looked a lot like Jacob. He was dressed in jeans and a nice button up dress shirt. The pixie came up to his stomach.

"As you can see this is Lillian," a dark headed angel said. His velvet voice melted my heart as did Edward's. He had to be a vampire. "Ryan, he's a werewolf" he said pointing over to the man holding Lillian. "Sean, he's another werewolf" he said pointing over to another boy.

Sean wasn't as tall, but he was at least 6 1'. He was dark as well and well built like Ryan. His hair was longer and wavy. He was standing alone with his hands in his pockets. His deep brown eyes showed his worries. They showed that he was insecure and afraid of something, but what?

"This is the beautiful Emmalee, another werewolf" the angel said pointing over to a women. Well young women, she looked Indian, but with a Spanish heritage. She had long dark brown hair waves just like Lillian's. All of the girls had the same wavy hair. Emmalee's eyes were deep brown and confident with a past behind them. She had some dark past. She was beautiful well gorgeous. The man talking came over to her and wrapped his arm around her as well. He kissed her head like Ryan did to Lillian.

"I am Leo, the leader in a way, and this is Maria, we are both vampires" The women he pointed to was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She made Rosalie look plain Jane. Marie had dark brown curls, that waved down her body. They cascaded down to her mid-chest. She had a large red rose on her right side of her head that contrasted to her black hair. She had on a mid thigh red dress. It too had a flower around the waist in the color black. It fit her body right where it needed to, causing her to be more beautiful. If that was even possible for her.

Her long elegant legs stretched down to a black heel with diamonds on it. She was at least 6'. My eyes looked up and down her and stopped on her face. She had her head looking down with her black hair falling over her face. All I could see on her face were her ruby red lips. I looked at her face, as quickly as I looked she looked up straight at me. All I could see were her bright crimson eyes.

They were ruby red. She had to be a vampire and her eyes were filled with hate, or envy. I couldn't place it, but there was something.

I cringed back into Edward's chest and covered my face. My eyes shut and I slowly drifted off into darkness. All I could see were the crimson eyes of Maria…

*************************************************************

Edward's POV

REWIND:

"_We're not the only one's here…"_

I crouched in front of Bella and baring my teeth. Every muscle of my body tensed and my mouth filled with venom. I heard Bella's heart racing as she was shaking against the tree. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I smelt a very distinct smell which was werewolf. There was vampire and some other creature mixed in with it. I couldn't place it though.

_Oh my Gosh, this bunch is the stupidest I know. _A man's voice said. He sounded in his late teens, so more like a boy.

_I swear, why are we doing this? _A woman's voice said that sounded angelic. I caught scent again and it was vampire, I was positive.

_I hope they aren't afraid of us. We are just coming to be curious, _A higher pitched voice giggled.

"Edward, w-who are they. Or w-what are they?" Bella asked in a shaky voice.

I answered "It's a distinct smell. It smells like werewolves, yet vampires too. They are coming, but don't seem to be harmful. I smell something different though." I heard Bella's heart race with fear. I finally saw someone break through the trees. There were three female all dressed in dresses.

They all leaped out with perfect grace. Each had a specific color, complimenting there features. There was a petite small one, who had blonde hair. Her dress was iridescent color with a flower. She had to be no taller then 4'8, but with five inch heels on. She was smiling non-stop and her head was running through childish thoughts. She reminded me a lot of Alice on her looks and her thoughts. She was very optimistic this girl and very friendly. I couldn't pick up her scent, what was she.

There was a darker woman, with Hispanic background. Her thought's were confident, yet insecure at the same time. She had skin that was a beautiful bronze. Her long black hair was wore in waves down her body. Her dress was turquoise and flowed down into more layers of lace. IT was like a summer dress, she had to be around 5'8. Her smell was distinctively werewolf. A female werewolf, but how? I had never heard of a female, but I guess the world is full of surprises.

The last woman had dark hair rolling down in waves. She reminded me much of Rosalie in a way. She had the same confidence and beauty of my sister. This woman had a red dress on that matched the rose in her hair, her lips, and her eyes. Crimson eyes, which gave away her being a nomad. She was about 6'1 with long legs. She looked more beautiful then Rosalie, but her thoughts all to much confident. Her and Rosalie would sure be a match to see. I'm sure she would be beautiful to any human of course.

Suddenly, three men came out right behind them. One wrapped his arm around the little blonde girl. He was also dark skinned, defiantly a werewolf. He was quite tall compared to the rest.

"Shi-," the next man said after tripping over a stick. The older boy slapped him in the head.

The man who came out was, well more of a boy. About sixteen and only about 6'0. He was dark skinned with longer wavy hair to about his mid-head. He stood by himself, as one more man came out to wrap his arm around the dark skinned woman.

He was pale skinned of course, and smelled much like a vampire but with another distinct smell. It was probably the werewolf mixed with pixie. His eyes were not crimson red, but were a dull red mixed with a hazel. He wasn't a full nomad, but he still killed humans. All six of them were well dressed to be nomads.

I heard Bella whimper behind me, I quickly wrapped my arm around her and whispered, "Shh, they aren't going to hurt you." She leaned more into my side and I kissed her head. I then remembered she couldn't see in the dark like the rest of us so I drug her along about fifteen feet across from the newcomers.

Their thoughts were all over the place, yet all focused on my Bella, and me. I decided to break the silence, "Hello, I am Edward and this is Bella," I greeted calmly.

The male vampire spoke out in reply, "Hello Edward and Bella." He nodded to us as he directed his hand to introduce, "I am Leo, this is Lillian, Maria, Emmalee, Sean, and Ryan."

"Hi! I'm L-," the man with his arm around her covered her mouth. -_illian. I'm a pixie. I hate how they always cover my mouth. They act as if I were five years old, yet I'm older them half of them here. By the way I know you can read minds Edward, but I won't tell them. It's one of my powers to see others gifts. _Lillian thought quietly, yet cheerfully. So she really isn't as young as she acts I thought to myself and quite interesting her gift.

_Ugh, when will she learn to be quite. I am the leader of this group and they need to obey me. _Leo thought rudely. He isn't as calm as I thought he was after all.

I noticed all their bonds at that moment. Lillian with Ryan, which is a pixie with werewolf. Leo with Emmalee, which is a vampire with a werewolf. Then two lonely others. Their bonds were quite different then I ever imagined, "How strange." I blurted out quietly. Loud enough for Bella to hear though.

She looked up to me with worry and curiosity in her eyes, "It's just they aren't paired how I thought they would be. I'll explain later." I said quickly to her. I was afraid to tell her anymore with her not being able to see, it might frighten her to know what they are.

"Yes, strange, but isn't you and a mortal girl just as different as us." Leo spoke. His thoughts continued _Well how he hasn't killed her yet is a miracle. We probably interrupted his feeding time on her. Oh how I would love to bite her nec-_

A growl escaped my chest quietly. Loud enough for his thoughts to stop right in their tracks, but Bella didn't hear a thing.

I felt Bella's head poke out from my side. I looked down at her to see her eyes wide and straining. She was searching the forest with no success. It was a humorous sight to see and suddenly she hid her face. I'm sure she realized we could all see her. I felt her pulse quicken with embarrassment. I started to run my hand up and down her back to comfort her from that little incident. I chuckled to myself.

"Do you want to come to our home, so Bella can see too?" I said pulling Bella closer. I wanted to have Bella see who these newcomers were, and plus my family needs to meet them. If they are any potential danger to us, they need to know.

"Do you have a home near by?" Leo replied. _How strange for vampires to have a permanent residence in a town. I would've never imagined._

"Same to you," I muttered quickly, yet to quiet for Bella to hear. I saw confusion run across their faces.

"Yes, we have a permanent residence only fifteen minutes away. You can meet our family." I said. Bella's heart skipped a beat which confused me. She was afraid, but excited or anxious. Oh how I wish I could read her mind for ten minutes.

"We will come then. WE will follow you to your home," Leo spoke with a chorus of agreement behind him.

I grabbed Bella's warm soft hands. I loved the warmth of her, it reminded me that she was human. I could feel the heat rolling off her body. If my heart could, it would be soaring with a very fast beat.

I tossed Bella onto my back and took of running still holding one of her hands tightly. I felt her head in my shoulder as her pulse slowly became calm. I was hoping the family would know we're coming, but they probably don't.

I felt Bella's slip gripping, but I grabbed her tighter. I turned and kissed her head. I loved her, but I would never tell her. I could never, because she was my family. She looked up to me like a brother. She wouldn't accept me and I am not even close to being good enough for her. I loved her like a sister and that's final. No more nights alone together, no more holding hands, no more kissing her gently on the head. I had to stop all this before it got to far. Only one who knew any of this was Alice. She said everything would turn out, but I do not care anymore. I will always be there to protect her, even if that meant staying away from her.

_I wonder how many of them are there? Is it just him and one other or there can't be many. Not many vampires get along in big groups. _Sean went on. Even though he wasn't a vampire, I'm sure he has seen Maria and Leo fight before. I have a feeling their relationship is like Rosalie and my own.

_Edward, I wouldn't tell them you can read minds. They all might seem completely innocent, but don't underestimate them. I mean, to us they don't seem cruel, but we don't get around others much. So just watch out. Make sure you watch all of us carefully before you trust us. Especially before leaving the precious one on your back alone with Maria. She is still a newborn in a way. _Lillian warned. I nodded at her in the dark hoping she saw. I needed to tell the family about keeping my powers a secret.

I pushed faster to see if I could get to the house early enough to tell them, but as I reached the front door, so did Leo. I hissed under my breath as he had confusion, yet slyness crossed his face. A human with their dull senses would've never picked his expression change up, but I did.

As I opened the door I saw Bella's eyes fly open as she tried to step out of my arms. I got worried about what Lillian said so I grabbed her tighter and smiled down at her and whispered, "Shh, go back to sleep."

"No, don't leave me," She cried as she grabbed tighter onto my shirt.

"I'll stay with you. You can sleep on the couch, ok." I said smiling down at her.

I walked in the house to see the family all sitting in the living room. It confused me for a moment until I heard the thoughts of them family. I shook my head and sat on the couch as Bella sat up a little and scooted closer.

Until, I get to know these newcomers, I am not letting Bella away from me. I want to get to know them myself and get my judgment. So, in a couple days I will no longer be attached to Bella in the way I am now. Tomorrow morning I will let her go more on her own without me.

One by one they came in the house as awe fell on my family's face. I quickly muttered, "Some newcomers fell upon me Bella and me out in the forest. There are three werewolves, two vampires, and a pixie." Shock spread on my family's face at the news. "They wanted to greet themselves," I said not able to tell them about keeping our powers a secret.

Hi!. I am Lillian! I am a pixie!" Lillian said quickly reminding me of when she first came out in the forest. This time no one covered her mouth though. She waved at us fast while smiling a lot. She seemed to be very hyper. "Who are you guys? Why do live here in Forks? How old are all of you?" She talked to fast and gave us anytime to answer. She was jumping as Ryan wrapped his arm around her securely.

"As you can see this is Lillian," _Can't she keep her mouth shut for five minutes. I don't even know why she is in our coven! _Leo thought madly.

"Ryan, he's a werewolf" he said pointing over to the man holding Lillian. "Sean, he's another werewolf" he said pointing over to the younger boy. I saw Bella's face studying every one of them from head to toe.

"This is the beautiful Emmalee, another werewolf," he said pointing over to her. "I am Leo, the leader in a way, and this is Maria, we are both vampires." I saw the beautiful arrogant women again. Bella's face was full of envy and pain. It pained her to see a woman so beautiful, yet to me she was one of the ugliest things alive. She was filled with so much hate for someone or something. She hadn't said or thought more then one sentence and she was too confident. I could never love a woman like that, but Rosalie is a sister I love. I would never have one as a mate.

Maria looked up at us with her crimson eyes and I felt Bella cringe, but yet she was fast asleep not a minute afterwards. Her heart steadied out.

"Well, why don't you all sit," Esme said cheerfully bringing out other chairs.

"Thank you," Leo spoke sitting down. "You have a beautiful house and may we have your names?"

"Oh yes, sorry my dear, no need to be rude. I am Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, these are my daughters Alice, Rosalie, and Bella who is human as you know. These are my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. We are all family in one way or another."

"Interesting," Leo spoke to himself. _A human with a household of five vampires. How they haven't killed her is a miracle to me. _How they were with the mutts killed me. I could not imagine living with that stench.

"So, how have all of you come to meet. If you don't mind me asking about your lives," Carlisle asked sincerely. _Pixies with werewolves and vampires, but how? It's odd, even more then vampires with humans._

"Oh yes, well here I'll start at the very beginning with my story. I am actually from Mexico you see. I was born in Mexico City back in 1902. I grew up in a very depressing life to some people. My father abandoned us when I was only three. After that my mother got tuberculosis when I was seven. I had to give up everything to help her until she passed away when I was six-teen. Those were the second most hardest years of my life. Not soon after her death I was drafted into the army to fight WWI. During that war I was left wounded and my men abandoned me. I was shot in my leg three times and left to die. I sat there for a couple hours bleeding to death." _I wonder what they think about that? I doubt their stories are as good as mine. _Leo thought confidently, yet he didn't know anything.

"Around one in the morning, the full moon was out_. _I had been laying there for a few hours when I saw an angel, or so I thought. She had blonde hair that rolled down her body. Her lips were bright red that matched her crimson eyes. I thought I was dead, yet I could still feel the pain, hear the gun shots in the distance, think about the murders. Her name was, Anna Marie, beautiful angel she was." Emmalee elbowed him. "Yet not as beautiful as my Emmalee," he said kissing her gently.

"Well to make it short, she bit me right there. She was going to kill me until she heard voices coming our way. Instead she ran off leaving me there, but the voices just never came. I laid there for three days I think in the agonizing pain and burni -well you all know this already. That's my story, except once I was turned I fled up to America. I was a nomad living alone for years and decades. I was sad, alone, lifeless which were my hardest years of my life. I then went to New Mexico in 1949, and this is where my beautiful Emmalee's story starts." He said pointing holding her tighter.

_I don't want to say anything, there going to judge me and I hate talking. _Emmalee thought shaking her head. Jasper suddenly sent a wave of calmness and confidence her way. She suddenly started looking surprised, "You see I am a werewolf. I was born back in 1930. I became a werewolf when I was seven-teen, that is when Leo came into our land. I was the only werewolf at the time, so it was my responsibility to track him down."

" Well, when I was hunting him down, I got him one time. I had him pinned to the ground and then when I looked in his eyes…it's like I found my soul. I couldn't bring myself to kill him and he couldn't keep away from me no matter how many times I told him too. About a year later of cat and mouse, he asked me to marry him. Together we left my home town in New Mexico, no one really missed me. My mother and father had already forgotten about me and Leo was my safe harbor. That is when we ran to New Orleans in Louisiana and this is where Ryan and Sean's story starts." _That wasn't so bad. They don't seem to be judging me, but oh well. It's done-wait so I hope they understand that I still look young because if werewolves keep phasing through out life. Well, they can live forever…well I'll have to explain later._

_Ryan please will you tell it, please say it, say it. _Sean said worrying looking at Ryan with worry all over his face. Ryan nodded as he started, "Well, I was born in 1963 and Sean was born in 1972. We had an actual pack of thirteen werewolves. We didn't really know why, there were never vampires around. Well, one day I didn't agree with our alpha. So, I left him and went on my own. Somehow I didn't feel like I needed to listen to him anymore, he didn't control me. Well, my brother Sean agreed with me and followed. We lived on our owns for quite some time until we went hunting for Leo. When we found him, we saw Emmalee and we immediately all just clicked. They asked for us to join there coven and we decided too, since we were all alone. We were all together, just us four, until about 1989. We ran up to Minnesota because that's where all the good elk and grizzly are." Emmett's face lit up and he turned to me and though _Edward! We gotta go to Minnesota one day, got it!_

I nodded and chuckled to myself, I looked down at Bella while her cheeks were a pale pink and her breathing a constant pace. I smiled down at her as I heard Lillian start.

"Yes! I was born back in 1969, pixie live forever just to tell you," she said grinning from ear to ear. "I am from Duluth, Minnesota and pixies quit aging at twenty. It's just a special thing about us. Anyway, I left my town because I was the last one of my kind. There are ways to kill pixies, but that's a long story. -_And very sad too for me. _Lillian thought sadly to herself showing me pictures of the deaths of her family and friends.

"Any who, I was the last one of my kind so I left for Shakopee, Minnesota and I ran into Leo and them. I felt so alone and scared, well Ryan was there with open arms for me." Ryan pulled her closer and softly pecked her on the lips. "That's my story, short and sweet!" Lillian said with only a breath or two, she talked so fast. Good thing we had good hearing, yet her voice high pitched like Alice's.

Alice's eyes were glowing like she had found her long lost twin. _Edward she is just like me! _Alice thought loudly while jumping for glee inside her head. _I already see us shopping! _I shook my head and turned away to see Maria looked up.

_Great my turn! I really don't want to tell my story, but I'll make it very short and sweet. Too bad the human isn't awake, she could hear it too. It could warn her to stay away from us. _Maria shrugged to herself.

"I was born in Manhattan back in 1920. I had no one, so let's say I was a newborn all alone for a very long time. I ran around the country searching for someone to be with. Let's say I had some off days that's when I would have to leave a town." _Let's say I had a killing spree, not my best time. _

"I had only loved one man in my human life, he cheated on me with four other woman and that's all I remember from my human life, except for I am twenty-two. Anyway, one day in Las Vegas I ran into our little coven now. They welcomed me in with open arms back in 1994. I've been with them ever since. That is my life and my coven's life so far." _That was short and as sweet as possible, oh well._

"Well, you all have very interesting stories, and let alone a very interesting coven. Do you want to hear our stories," Carlisle said calmly to them.

"Actually no, my power is sort of hard to explain. Anything that has ever happened in your past I can see, so if you don't mind to make it short, I could see your past Carlisle. You are the creator right?" Leo said questioningly._ I wonder if Carlisle is the creator._

"Yes, I'm the creator of most in a way. Here is my hand I offer to you and our story." Carlisle reached out his hand as he walked over and grabbed his hand. Leo murmured to himself but loud enough for us to hear.

"Volturi, vegetarian, will power, doctor, saved rape victim, grizzly attack," I looked over to see Emmett smiling and thinking. _Yep that was me, I was attacked by a grizzly. Oh top that boys!_

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself to keep listening to Leo murmur. "Alice, Jasper found you. Adopted the girl," he sucked in a deep breath as he came too us. His eyes wide and whispered, "How interesting of a life you all have had. Do you mind me asking what all you powers are?"

"No, not at all. I don't really have a power, yet some say it's compassion along with my wife. Alice can see the future, Emmett well his strength you could say, Jasper can control emotions, Rosalie well her beauty if you would say, and Edward-" I shook my head but Carlisle didn't pick up on it. "He can read minds."

_Oh so you know everything I've been thinking. Sorry you had to see this side of me, but I can get angry easily and I hope I didn't offend you none._

"None, taking," I said nodding toward Leo. I had gotten good at lying, he wasn't completely on my bad side yet. "What are your powers?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well you know my powers, Maria doesn't have a power that we know of, Lillian well she has many they are she can shrink to be six inches in height, she can show you what she has seen by simply touching your face, she can fly, and that is all that we know of." I knew better, she could tell people's powers, but she mustn't have told them that. Their coven seem to have many secrets unlike ours.

"Ryan, Seth, and Emmalee only have regular werewolf powers. Do you know any werewolves?" Leo asked.

"Yes, actually we know them a little, Bella knows them better then us. They live only thirty minutes away from here."

"How do you live so close, haven't they killed you yet or even tried?" Leo said shocked.

"We have a treaty," I simply stated as I stood up with Bella. She had been to sleep for a good time now and her talking would start soon. I walked up the stairs as I heard Carlisle explaining our situation with Bella and why I took her upstairs. I set her on her bed and laid with her. I heard them all say that they were going hunting, but would be back tomorrow if we wanted. Esme of course accepted and offered our three spare bedrooms that they took with no rejections even in their thoughts.

I laid with Bella as her talking started, she quietly murmured through out the night. I heard, "Red, blood, Help, Edward, No don't, Jacob, newborn." That is what she said all night. She had a night mare I could tell, she moved all night, but I held her closer every time she said something. I laid with her until morning watching her sleep. It was my dreaming to watch her sleep.

I heard her heart beat speed up a little, which it was racing all night. But the increase in speed meant she was waking up in a couple minutes. I picked her up and ran down stairs to see everyone gathered around again like last night. I smiled and said hello and sat with Bella in my arms again. Slowly her eyes flickered open…

******************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

My eyes flickered open quickly as I jumped up heaving for breath. I looked around to see all of my family and the newcomers sitting in the living room. I looked around and saw light coming into the living room. I had fallen asleep.

My dream was filled with vampires. Not just vampires, but newborns. I shuddered at the memories of the killings and the blood. Jacob, Edward everyone around me dying and those crimson eyes. I shuddered again as I sat up. Alice was sitting beside me and I yawned as I got up.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirped in her wind chimed voice. I saw that she was sitting next to Lillian. I knew they would become best friends. They both are hyper, pixie like, and both were just so optimistic.

"Morning Alice, wh-" she cut me off.

"It is 7:30 Bella. Sorry, sees future," Alice said tapping her temple. I shrugged and got up to go to the kitchen. I saw that everyone's eyes were on me causing me to feel more insecure then usual. I walked faster, but of course, I tripped. I waited to hit the floor, but Edward and Jasper were right there to catch me. You think I would be use to this by now, but no. Jasper had his arms wrapped around me with Edward grabbing around his.

I looked up at them both and Jasper smiled. I smiled back while blushing a bright scarlet. Edward chuckled, "I thought so too."

"Thought what?" I asked with confusion on my face as they set me up right. Edward had his crooked smile on his face causing my heart to beat faster then usual.

"We thought that you would've gotten better with your feet, but it seems to get worst." Edward chuckled as Jasper did too.

I made a pouting face and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a doughnut and thought about all of them and suddenly remembered. I ran into the living room, watching my every step so I wouldn't trip again.

I went over to Edward and said, "Edward can I have my phone?" I felt stupid asking, but he would know what it meant.

"Bella, do you really need to go. You know I don't like it wh-" I cut him off.

"You promised me if I had my phone I could go, now give it to me," I said sternly to him. He reluctantly handed it to me and I smiled in success. As I walked out the door I heard Emmett ask, "Where is she going?"

"Ooo, I know where she's going.!" Alice replied and Edward growled. I laughed to myself and shut the door behind me.

*************************************************************************************

**P.S I will have the outfits and the people on my profile so go check them out! ****J Hope you liked it and please motivate me also the new "New Moon" trailer is amazing!!!!**


	18. URL's of people from chapter Newcomers!

**LEO **

.

**Emmalee**

/themes/Raindrops/images/header_

**RYAN**

.

**SEAN**

.com/image/seth%20from%20new%

**MARIA**

.

LILIAN

MARIA'S DRESS

.?filename=.com/_

LILLIAN'S DRESS

.?filename=.com/_

EMMALEE'S DRESS

.?filename=.com/_

SHOES TO EMMALEE'S DRESS

.?filename=.com/_

LILLIAN'S SHOES

.?filename=.com/_

MARIA'S SHOES

.

MARIA'S FLOWER

.

THE BOYS' SHIRT but in pink, blue, and black

.com/anf/onlinestore/collection/11612_01_


	19. It's been Forever! Sorry

H**ey everyone I am so sorry that its been so long. I haven't got the chapter done I just been really busy and I think my story is getting sort of boring. I don't know if I'm going to continue it, if you think I should please tell me. If you think I should quit please tell me. Also remember the URL's I put up last time. Well they are now on my profile so you can actually see them. Check them out and see if they fit the descriptions. Thank you for all the readers who are still waiting. Please review and the sooner I will have a chapter done! ****J**

**P.S. - what did you guys think of New moon. It's a poll. Review and answer the poll and it will be announced next chapter!**

**A- it was Amazing**

**B- it was okay, but could've been better**

**C- well it sucked. It was nothing like the book.**

**D- The wolves were freaking awesome, but the rest of the movie was alright.**

**E- Pumped for Eclipse J**


	20. Summary! Important AN

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! A REVIEWER ASKED ME TO SUMMARIZE MY STORY SO FAR, SO HER IT IS. ALSO I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I NEED SOME HELP DESPERATELY. PLEASE HELP, READ BOTTOM FOR WHAT I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR. THANK YOU! **_

_

* * *

_

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**Bella was abused by her father at the age of 6. It's nothing unusual, but this time the police show up. She is taking to the hospital and Carlisle is her doctor. He sees how much she trusts him, and he decided to adopt her with the families agreement. She comes home and is a little shy but soon warms up to the family.**_

_**Bella then is forced to go shopping with Alice and she sees the true side of her. A couple years later, the family goes on a hunting trip and leaved Bella with Emmett. They have loads of fun pulling pranks and joking with each other. Bella then has her 15th**__** birthday party and Emmett almost gives away the vampire secret. Slowly, Bella starts to catch on that something is weird. **_

_**Then comes her 16**__**th birthday and the secret is revealed. Before Carlisle can even tell her what they are she yells that she's known for awhile and then runs out. Finally she is calmed down and goes back home, but doesn't talk much. She doesn't trust the Cullens anymore.**_

_**The Cullens move back to Forks and only two months later, she meets her dad. She goes to dinner with him thinking he has changed, but he soon tries to rape her. Suddenly Jacob saves her, if not she would've been dead. Jacob is going to take her back to the Cullens, but they meet him at the line.**_

_**The wolves and Cullens get into a fight. Later on Edward brings Bella to the meadow and they meet some newcomers. there are two vampires, three werewolves, and a pixie. They meet the Cullens and plan on staying with them for awhile. Bella is a little worried about Maria the vampire. She wakes up and runs off to see Jacob and tell him about the werewolves and Emmalee the werewolf.**_

_

* * *

_

_**THAT IS IT SO FAR. I WOULD UPDATE SOONER BUT I AM HAVING SUCH A WRITER'S BLOCK. I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE 6 NEWCOMERS BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE IN THE MIDDLE PARTS. I JUST NEED FILLERS SO ANYONE HAVE NAY IDEAS. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT GREATLY. THANK YOU AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**_


End file.
